A Random Alvinette Story
by Davey13
Summary: This is a story it focuses on alvin and jeanette alot and random events.ENJOY! COMPLETED AND RE EDIT CHAPTER 21 CHECK IT OUT
1. Ordinary Day

**DAvEy: sup guys here is my second fan fic i was bored on my  
ipod touch and just went on my notes to write some ideas i hope  
you enjoy it its mostly focused on alvin and jeanette enjoy**

**DAvEy(=  
**

A Random Alvinette Story

**An Ordinary Day**

It was an ordinary day at the seville resident which means  
Simon reading a book/ working on experiments  
theodore cooking Dave at work and Alvin...  
well you know alvin.

Anyways Alvin was In His room by himself playing his ps3  
Dave bought him for chrismas,  
and with his money for his birthday he bought rockband 2.  
Suddenly Theodore's food begins to shake.

Theodore: what's going on?

Simon was In his lab when his experiment begins to shake.

Simon: *sighs* Alvin...

Meanwhile Alvin was singing with his home theatre system and plasma tv.  
Each chipmunk had there own room so as you know alvin's room is red.  
So as he sang a song he put the volume pretty high.  
Simon and Theodore went up and knock loudly in his room.

S&T: Alvin open the door!

Alvin then opens the door.

Alvin: What! He asks a bit annoyed.

Simon: Can you lower it Down Alvin I'm doing an experiment in the basement,  
and I can hear and feel your noise very much.

Theodore: Yeah even my food shook, I thought it was an earthquake Alvin.

Alvin: Well I'm not going to lower it.

Simon: Well why not! Simon asked a little angry.

Alvin: Because I'm done playing.

S&T: Oh...

Simon: Well Alvin you should clean up your room before Dave comes  
or he'll ground you remember what happen last time.

Alvin: Oh yeah, your right Simon at least it's just my clothes and the bed.

As Simon and Theodore headed back to what they were doing  
Alvin was finishing fixing his bed in about half and hour,  
when Alvin was done with his chores he went to watch tv  
when his doorbell rang.  
When he opened it he saw Jeanette standing in front of the door.

Alvin: Hi Jeanette you here to see Simon.

Jeanette: Yes.

Alvin: His in the basement.

Jeanette: Thanks alvin.

Soon after that eleanor appeared.

Eleanor: Hi Alvin.

Alvin: In the kitchen.

Eleanor: Okay bye alvin.

And last brittany.

Brittany: Hi Alvin.

Alvin: Hi Brittany come on in what do you to do today.

Brittany: Well it is Friday let's me and you go to the mall.

Alvin: Again but we do that every Saturday.

Brittany: Well I...

Right before Brittany said anything Dave walked in.

Dave: Fellas I'm home... Oh hi Brittany.

Brittany: Hi Dave.

After everyone ate theodore's cooked dinner dave said.

Dave: DO you guys want to go to the mall today.

B&S&E&T: yes!

Alvin: pass.

Dave: What are you sure Alvin?

Alvin: Yeah I'm sure Dave.

Dave: Well okay Alvin suit yourself, come on everyone let's go.

Alvin saw the car go and left to watch tv and everyone  
forgot about Jeanette she stayed in the basement.  
When Alvin was about to go to his room  
he hears a loud crack and a scream.

Alvin: What the hell?

As Alvin run's toward the basement he saw  
Jeanette on the floor and her glasses on the other side  
of the room and big wound on her arm.

Alvin: JEANETTE oh my god what happen.

But she looked too hurt to answer,  
Alvin grabbed her glasses and picked her up.

He lightly put Jeanette on the couch and went in the kitchen an grabbed a big soft cloth.  
He rapped it around her injured arm.  
After a long silence Alvin asked her again handing her glasses back.

Alvin: What happen jeanette.

Jeanette: Well I was trying to finish simon's experiment when I put the wrong chemicals which exploded the glass bottle.

Alvin: You should be more careful.

Jeanette: Yeah I should where is everyone?

Alvin: Oh they went to the mall.

Jeanette: Really why didn't you go you go every saturday with brittany.

Alvin: I just didn't feel like going

Jeanette was laying on the couch when she tried to get up she screamed of pain.

Jeanette: Aww!

Alvin: Jeanette are you okay?

Jeanette: I'm trying to get up and it hurts.

After about a while that they were watching tv alvin breaks the silence.

Alvin: Hey jeanette you want something to drink.

Jeanette: Okay.

Alvin: What would you like? Water or ice tea?

Jeanette: Just water please.

Alvin: You got it

As Alvin went and brought the water to the hurt chipette.

Alvin: Here you go. I put a straw so you won't have to move

Jeanette: Oh thanks Alvin. I wonder why Alvin is being so nice to me.  
Thought Jeanette.

Alvin: Why am I being so nice to Jeanette. Thought alvin.

Jeanette had a hard time drinking her water and she look a bit tired.

Jeanette: Umm Alvin what time is it?

Alvin: Its ten Jeanette are you tired.

Jeanette: A little bit.

Alvin: Want to sleep in my bed.  
What did I just say, thought Alvin.

Jeanette: Um if you don't mind.

Alvin: No of course not.

Jeanette was trying to get up but she couldn't so  
Alvin picked her up and took her to his room.  
Jeanette blush as Alvin took her to his room.  
He laid her on his bed and sat right next to her.

Alvin: So uhh want to watch tv or something.  
Alvin said breaking the silence.

Jeanette: Uhh sure why not.

Alvin turned on the tv and they were watching it.

Couple minutes later Alvin falls asleep Jeanette turns to look at him and smiles.

Jeanette: Oh Alvin...

And then she falls alseep.

About five minutes later Brittany Simon Theodore and Eleanor walk in.

Brittany: Wow this pink shoes will look great on my new pink dress.

Simon: Don't you have everything in pink.

Brittany gave him a glare.

Dave: Alvin where are you Alvin?

Simon then remembered about Jeanette he ran to the basement but saw no one.

Simon: She must have went home.

Meanwhile Dave couldn't find alvin.

Dave: Guys can you help me find alvin.

S&B&T&E: Sure Dave

S&B&T&E: Alvin.

Brittany decided to go to his room.  
She slowly opens the door to see only the tv on.

Brittany: Alvin...Alvin are you in here.

Then Jeanette woke up and heard brittany's voice.

Jeanette: Brittany?

Brittany: JEANETTE! What are you doing here?

Jeanette: Sleeping and you?

Brittany: Looking for Alvin.

Jeanette: He's right here

Brittany notices that Jeanette and Alvin are close to each other and gets jealous.  
Angrily she goes up to alvin's face and yells his name.

Brittany: ALVIN!

Alvin then wakes up.

Alvin: Whats going on *yawns*

Jeanette: Brittany that was mean.

Brittany: mmm.. I don't care. Dave I found Alvin.

Jeanette: *sighs* Brittany...

Soon after Jeanette told everyone what happen simon quickly apologise.

Simon: I'm so sorry Jeanette will you please forgive me?

Jeanette: Yes Simon.

Then they hug each other and Alvin gets mad at Simon.

As Dave drove the chipettes home alvin was getting ready to go to sleep.

Alvin: What an ordinary day.  
He thought and fell asleep.


	2. On Tour

**DAvEy: Heres chapter two i updated early because i was just fixing  
the paragraphs i wrote on my ipod arent mobile devices are handy at times!**

**Desclaimer: i dont owe alvin and the chipmunks/chipettes this goes for chapter 1**

**enjoy..**

**DAvEy(=**

**

* * *

**

**On Tour  
**

The next day Dave had woken up extra early to tell the boys some good news.

Dave Alvin,Simon,Theodore breakfast is ready.

S&t: coming Dave.

Simon and theodore were morning persons while Alvin was more of an afternoon person  
but since he slept early last night he woke up as soon as Dave had called.

Simon: Look who woke up early today.

Alvin: HaHa very funny simon.

Theodore just giggled.

As they finshed they're breakfast theodore took the plates  
since it was his turn to wash the dishes and then Dave spoke up.

Dave: Fellas I have some good news.

Alvin: What is it Dave?

Dave: Where going on tour!

Simon: Really that's great.

Alvin: Yeah I can't wait. So Dave when do we leave.

Dave: Tommorrow...

Theodore: What!

Alvin: Then I need to start packing.

As everyone was packing dave gets a phone call and goes to the each chipmunks room and told him the other news.

Alvin: So where going on tour with the chipettes.

Dave: Yes.

Alvin: Where going in an rv.

Dave: Correct.

Alvin: There is only three rooms.

Dave: Okay whatever Alvin just go tell the chipettes the good news.

Alvin: *sighs* fine.

As Alvin walked to the chipettes house Simon Theodore and Dave continued to fix there suitcases. When Alvin got to the chipettes house Brittany opened the door.

Brittany: What do you want Alvin.

Alvin: Well uhh you and your sisters are going on tour with us.

Brittany: REALLY!

Alvin: Yeah.

Soon Jeanette walks by.

Jeanette: Hi Alvin  
She said shyly.

Alvin: Hi Jeanette, Hows your arm?

Jeanette: Much better,oh thanks for helping me Alvin.

Alvin: No problem Jeanette. Brittany do you want to tell your sister.

Jeanette: About what?

Brittany: We're going on tour with them!

Jeanette: Really that's great!

Brittany: I'll text eleanor.

Alvin: We leave tomorrow so get packing I got to go see ya.

B&J: Okay Alvin see you.

Brittany sent a text message telling Eleanor that they were going on tour.

Brittany: I got to get packing and we only have *gasps* 20 hours oh I have to start packing.

The next morning everyone had waken up at six in the morning to wait for the rv dave was going to bring.

After about a few minutes the chipettes said goodbye to miss miller and headed to the Seville's house.  
When they arrived they were already packing the rv.

Brittany: So Dave when do we begin the concert's?

Dave: We start in two days we are going to San Franscio first then we come back to LA and then a plane to Chicago.

Brittany: Sounds great!

Dave: Okay were done now everyone in the rv.

Everyone: Yes Dave.

Dave: Okay so we only have three beds in the rv so I made a list for everyone will be paired up first for the bed in the back Jeanette and alvin.

Alvin: What! Why dave.

Dave: Because you and brittany will fight too much. Okay next bed Brittany and Simon and the bed in the front Thedore and eleanor.

So as Dave went to the driver seat and turn on the engine and they were off. Alvin was too tired so he went for his bed.

Alvin: Thank god My bed is in the back so the sun won't shine back here. He though

Alvin then fell asleep everyone then fell asleep in there proper beds.  
Brittany was the first to wake up three hours later and saw that Jeanette had her head on Alvin's chest and alvin's arm around her.  
Brittany face was as red as alvin's shirt.  
She was going to go up to them when the rv stoped.  
She got out of her bed and went to see why the rv stoped. Brittany saw that Dave got hamburgers for the chipmunks and chipettes.  
Dave saw Brittany.

Dave: Brittany can you wake them up do they can eat.

Brittany: Uhh sure Dave.

Brittany tapped on simons shoulder.

Brittany: Simon Simon

Simon: Wha-oh hi brittany what's wrong.

Brittany: nothing I just came to tell you it's time to eat.

Simon: Okay thanks brittany.

Brittany woke up theodore And Eleanor and last Alvin and Jeanette.  
Brittay was just mad that Alvin had his arm around his sister because Brittany likes him.

Brittany: Alvin get up.

Alvin: Later Britt.

Brittany: But it's time to eat Alvin.

Alvin: Go away!

Jeanette then woke up.

Jeanette: Whats going on.

Alvin and Jeanette gasp a they see them selfs around each other. Brittany took her phone out and took a picture.

A&J: Brittany!

Brittany: What it was a good pose now come on and let's eat

Jeanette and Alvin were blushing madly red as they remember what just happen.

Alvin: Come on Jeanette let's go eat.

Jeanette: Okay.

Once they were all done eating Dave went to a rest stop and everyone got off.

Alvin: So what songs are we going to sing Dave.

Dave: Well I don't know well the show is for two hours like maybe 50 songs or so.

Alvin: Cool.

Simon brought his guitar.

Alvin: Do Simon what song should we try first.

Simon: I don't know. Said Simon strumming random notes.  
Alvin went in the rv and took out his iPod.

Alvin: Lets try Just like heaven by The Cure.

Simon: Okay.

Alvin: Show me show me show me how you do that trick  
The one that makes me scream she said  
The one that makes me laugh she said  
And threw her arms around my neck  
Show me how you do it  
And I promise you I promise that

Theodore & Alvin:I'll run away with you  
I'll run away with you

When they were done with the song they headed back to the rv.

Dave: That was very good who came up with the song.

Simon: Alvin did.

Dave: Well that's song number 1.

As they went back to the rv...

Jeanette: That was very good Simon.

Simon: Thanks Jeanette.

Eleanor: You were great theodore.

Theodore: Thanks Eleanor.

Brittany: Alvin... You suck.

Alvin: What!

Brittany: You heard me.

Alvin: Like if you could do any better.

Brittany: I'll bet you a dollar.

Alvin: Your on one song each how does that sound.

Brittany: Perfect that's all I need to beat you.

Alvin: Whatever.

As Dave kept driving the chipmunks ad the chipettes were in the back room.

Alvin: Ladies first.

Brittany: Why thank you Alvin you still suck.

Simon brought his guitar.

Simon: *sighs* What song Brittany.

Brittany: Well let's see mmm... How about Ignorance by Paramore.

Simon agreed and began the Strumming.

Brittany: If i'm a bad person, you don't like me  
i guess i'll make my own way  
it's a circle  
a mean cycle  
i can't excite you anymore  
where's your gavel? your jury?  
what's my offense this time?  
you're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
well sentence me to another life.

Alvin: Whoa she's good.

Brittany: Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
i don't wanna feel your pain  
when you swear it's all my fault  
cause you know we're not the same,  
we're not the same  
oh we're not the same  
ya, the friends who stuck together  
we wrote our names in blood  
but i guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)  
it's good (hey)  
it's good

Alvin: That was good Brittany.

Brittany: Thanks Alvin your still going to lose.

Alvin: No I'm not. Simon play Ocean Avenue by YellowCard.

Simon: fine.

Alvin: There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night

There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
We were both 18 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night

Brittany: *Yawns*

Alvin: If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

When Alvin had finished his song.

Simon: Okay time to vote

Simon took out a paper and pen and everyone had to put a name.

Simon put brittany.  
Theodore put alvin.  
Eleanor put brittany.  
And Jeanette put Alvin.

Alvin: Well it looks tie.

Brittany: Hmm how about rock paper scissors.

Alvin: Okay

Alvin had won two of three and Brittany gave him his dollar.

They arrived at the hotel at nine that night and they got off the rv.

Brittany: I thought we were going sleep in the rv.

Dave: No we're not.

Brittany: Thank god.

As Dave go two rooms one for himself and one for the chipmunks as chipettes.  
When they reached there rooms Dave told them to fall asleep before eleven thirty.  
They saw three beds again.

Alvin: So how do you guys want to sleep.  
You guys want to sleep with someone else or what.

Right before they were about to answer dave came in.

Dave: You guys are sleeping the same way as the rv.

Everyone: Okay Dave.

As soon as Dave left they went to get dressed and ready to fall asleep.

Simon had read that tere was a storm tonight,Jeanette was getting worried she hated thunder storms.  
When they were watching tv they could here thunder getting louder.  
Jeanette was starting to get scared.  
At eleven they fell asleep but Jeanette couldn't because of the thunderstrom.  
She already had her eyes closed when a loud thunder made her yelp.

Alvin: *Yawns* Whats wrong Jeanette?

Jeanette: No-no-nothing Alvin.

Alvin: Are you afraid of lighting.

Jeanette: No

Then the room turned bright white for a couple seconds as yelped again.

Alvin: Its okay Jeanette. Alvin said while hugging her.

Alvin : I'm right here.

They both fell asleep hugging.  
The next morning the sun was shining bright after a rainstorm.  
Simon got up he went and ate when he saw Jeannette and Alvin hugging he smiled.

Simon: Since when is Alvin nice to Jeanette. Simon thought.

Jeanette woke up and she saw her head around Alvin again.  
Jeanette blushed.

Jeanette: Again. She thought remembering about the rv incident.

Simon: Good morning Jeanette.

This made Jeanette jump a little.

Jeanette: Hi Simon. She said as she was getting up.  
Alvin woke up since Jeanette was around him.

Alvin: Huh oh good morning guys.

S&J: Good morning Alvin.

Alvin: Whats on the to-do list.

Simon: I think just rehearsing for about an hour.

Alvin: Sounds good to me.

As everyone had dressed and ate Dave came in.

Dave: Are you guys ready to go.

Everyone: Yes Dave.

When they arrived at the place there concert was going to be at they went in and put they hands free microphone.

Dave: Okay guys what's your opening song.

Theodore: How about the boys/girls of rock n roll.

Everyone agreed. The song began.

A&B: Sun goes down,  
Im just gettin up,  
Im headed for the city of lights.

Radio blastin,  
All the way to the club,  
Gonna rock this town tonight.

Chipettes:You're living in a mans world,  
They tell us.

But we aint gonna buy it.  
The things theyre tryin to sell  
Us, no-whoa.

Jeanette was about to fall when Alvin caught her.  
They were staring in each others eyes then Jeanette pulled away.

Jeanette: uhhh thanks Alvin.

Alvin: Yeah.

Brittany: Jeanette are you okay.

Jeanette: Yeah I'm okay.

Brittany: Okay try not to mess up during the concert.

Jeanette: I'll try.

As rehearsal was done Dave took them back to the hotel to relax in the pool.  
When Alvin came out the restroom with his swimming shorts he went in the water first then he saw Jeanette.

Alvin: Wow Jeanette looks beautiful. Thought Alvin.

Brittany tried to impressed Alvin but he eyes were glued to another chipette.  
After everyone went In simon brought a ball an tossed it to the pool they were playing water vollyball.  
When eleanor hit it, it went outside the pool.

Jeanette: I'll get.

She started to run when she slipped and fell into the deep water.

Brittany: JEANETTE she can't swim that well.

Alvin: What!

Alvin began to swim towards Jeanette and grabbed her hand and swam up with Jeanette.

Alvin: Simon do you know how to CPR.

Simon; No I don't Alvin.

Alvin: Dammit.

Alvin began to try CPR the best he could soon Jeanette started to cough and they made her sit up.

Eleanor: Jeanette are you okay.

Jeanette: I think so.

Brittany ran up and hugged her.

Brittany: JEANETTE! Are you okay oh my god.

Jeanette: Who gave me CPR.

Theodore. Alvin did.

Jeanette: Really thanks for saving my life Alvin I owe you one. She said while hugging him.

Alvin: it was nothing. Alvin said while hugging then letting go.

Brittany: Of course it's something Alvin you just saved my sisters life.  
Thank you. She then hugged alvin while hugging and crying.

Alvin: Its okay Brittany everything is okay now stop crying.

Brittany then stopped.

Brittany: Thanks again.

Alvin: No problem.

As they headed back they ordered room services they ate and then they watched tv  
Alvin wasn't paying attention and a tear rolled down his eyes.  
Alvin and Jeanette were by them selfs and Jeanette saw him crying.

Jeanette: Alvin are you okay.

Alvin: Yeah *sniff* Im fine.

Jeanette: No your not your crying.

Alvin: Its just that when I saw you drownig I thought you were gone.

He then began to break down.

Jeanette: Alvin it's okay you saved my life and I thank you for that.

Alvin: Yeah but what if we just stood there.

Jeanette: Its okay.

Jeanette hugged Alvin and they both were just hugging there.  
After about a while Jeanette broke silence.

Jeanette: We should head back to the bed.

Alvin: Yeah We should.

As they headed to the bed they stood there in silence.

Alvin: Do I have feelings for Jeanette. Thought Alvin.

Jeanette: Does Alvin like me...no i doubt it.

And they both fell asleep. 


	3. His Love Like Winter

**DAvEy: well here is chapter 3 his love like winter whos is it well  
we should all know **

**Desclaimer: i do not own alvin and the chipmunks/chipettes **

**DAvEy: i forgot to mention that this is a the chipmunks/chipettes in cartoon form  
i dont really like the movie ones...  
**

His Love Like Winter

The next morning Jeanette felt really warm with Alvin hugging her but she notice she was a bit high.  
When they both woke up jeanette was on top of him.  
She blushed when Alvin opened his eyes.

Alvin: Hi Jeanette

Jeanette: Hi Alvin.

When Brittany woke up she saw them like that and Brittany got very angry because she knew Alvin was falling for Jeanette.

Brittany: Alvin! Get your perverted hands off of my sister.

This woke everyone up.

Theodore: what's going on.

Jeanette: No Brittany you have all this all wrong.

Brittany: Jeanette...GET OFF HIM!

Jeanette got out of bed and Brittany came in front of Alvin.

Brittany: I don't want to see you doing that again okay!

Alvin: Okay Brittany calm down. We just fell asleep there's nothing wrong with that.

After the small argument they went order breakfast and headed for rehearsal everything went well and they just relaxed for a bit.

Night came they were ready to start the concert.

Dave: Okay you guys ready?

Alvin: We're ready Dave.

Dave: Okay ready 5...4...3...2..1 go.

The chipmunks and chipettes came out and sang there first song girls of rock n roll.

The chipettes left and left the chipmunks alone while Simon and theodore went for their instruments.

Alvin: Welcome everyone we are the chipmunks and thank you all for coming tonight.

They sang there second songs to keep things in good pace.

Alvin: I'll lay me down tonight  
Much further down  
Swim in the calm tonight  
This art does drown...

Then the chipettes came on. After the concert was over they went to the rv.

Theodore: Where are we going now Dave?

Dave: Where going back to Los Angeles.  
Go rest up theodore.

Theodore: Okay Dave.

Brittany: Did you guys see how I put alvin's cap down.

Alvin just gave a glare at Brittany.

Jeanette: *giggles* Just like old times.

After awhile everyone was just in silence.

Alvin: You guys want to play a game?

Simon: Alvin it's twelve at night I think we should fall asleep.

Eleanor: Simons right *yawns* I am a bit tired.

Alvin: Fine good night guys.

Everyone: Good night Alvin.

Alvin fell asleep and saw the lights turn off. And felt Jeanette.

Alvin: Is that you jeanette?

Jeanette: Oh sorry to wake you Alvin.

Alvin: Its Ok I wasn't asleep anyways.

The stayed in silence.

Alvin: The concert went well.

Jeanette: Yeah I know.

Alvin: You were great Jeanette.

Jeanette: So were you Alvin.

Brittany: Shut up alvin.

Alvin: Good night brittany.

Brittany: whatever...

Alvin: Good night Jeanette.

Jeanette: Good night alvin.

Next morning Alvin woke up first.  
Jeanette looked like she was cold so Alvin brought her another warm sheet.  
He then went to the front of the rv to where Dave was at.

Dave: Hi Alvin.

Alvin: Hi dave when are we going to eat.

Dave: Right now let just find a parking space.

Alvin: Where are we going.

Dave: We're going to Dennys to eat.

Alvin: Great can't wait.

When Dave found a parking space he told Alvin to wake them up.  
Theodore and Eleanor were already up so he needed to get Simon Brittany and Jeanette.  
He went to get simon and Brittany first.

Alvin: Brittany Simon get up.

Brittany: Go away Alvin we are trying to sleep.

Alvin: Well it's time to go eat.

Simon got up and alvin dragged Brittany out of bed.

Alvin: Go get dress brittany while I go get Jeanette.

Brittany just took her tounge out.

Alvin went to get Jeanette he saw her sleeping peacefully and went to wake her up.

Alvin: Jeanette get up let's go.

She opened her eyes slowly.

Jeanette: Where are we going Alvin.

Alvin: We're going to eat breakfast at dennys. Come on let's go.

He held his hands out and jeanette took them.

As everyone went out of the rv to the diner. They got a table and began to order.

When they were done dave payed and they left.

Simon was tuning his guitar and plugging it in a amp.

Alvin: We shold change one of our songs.

Theodore: Which one do you think we should change.

Alvin: How about witch docter.

Simon: Maybe but for what song.

Alvin: I was thinking for this song.

He played the song.

Simon: Theres to much strumming.

Alvin: Who cares let's rehares.  
**AT THE CONCERT**  
As the concert was half way done Alvin began to talk to the crowd.

Alvin: This will be our last song for the chipettes to take over.

The crowed cheered.

Alvin: I dedicate this song to the girl I love. She is my love like winter.

Brittany Eleanor and Jeanette stayed shocked.

Eleanor: I wonder who that special girl is.

Brittany: Well me of course.

Jeanette: You think so.

Brittany: I know so.  
I hope so she thought.

The song began.

Alvin: Warn your warmth to turn away,  
Here it's December,  
Everyday.  
Press your lips to the sculptures,  
And surely you'll stay. [distant:] love like winter For of sugar and ice,  
I am made. I am made

The three chipettes just listen to the lyrics Alvin was singing.

Brittany: So

Jeanette: So beautiful.

Eleanor: Wow! Lucky special girl.

S&T: It's in the blood,  
It's in the blood.

Alvin: I met my love before I was born.

S&T:He wanted love,  
I taste of blood.

Alvin: He bit my lip, and drank my warmth,  
From years before, from years before.

Alvin: She exhales vanilla lace,

Everyone saw Alvin turned back stage staring at a certain chipette but no one knew who.

Brittany: Who is he looking at.

Eleanor: I don't know.

Alvin: I barely dreamt her, yesterday. [echo:] yesterday  
Read the lines in the mirror through, The lipstick trace.  
Por siempre  
She said  
"It seems you're somewhere, far away" to his face.

S&T: It's in the blood,  
It's in the blood.

Alvin: I met my love before I was born.

S&T: She wanted love,  
I taste of blood.

Alvin: She bit my lip, and drank my warmth,  
From years before, from years before.

Love Like Winter.

Love Like Winter.

Winter.  
Three, four

S&T: It's in the blood,  
It's in the blood.

Alvin: I met my love before I was born.

S&T: He wanted love,  
I taste of blood.

Alvin: He bit my lip, and drank my warmth,  
From years before, from years before.  
From years before.

Alvin: Thank you guys so much here are the chipettes.

They began with just a girl by no doubt.

Brittany: Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
I'm exposed  
And it's no big surprise  
Don't you think I know  
Exactly where I stand  
This world is forcing me  
To hold your hand  
'Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me  
Don't let me out of your sight  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights...

So when the concert was over everyone was eger to ask who the special girl was.

Alvin: Im not telling.

Brittany: Come on Alvin please.

Alvin: No!

Brittany: I'LL give you a dollar.

Alvin: No.

Brittany: two.

Alvin: No Brittany.

Brittany: Three.

Dave: Alvin can you come here for a minute.

Alvin: Yes Dave.

Brittany: Dammit!


	4. Spin The Bottle  Truths  Dares

**DAvEy: hey guys here's another chapter  
i guess are pretty good at times when you  
play with the right people well enjoy  
i should really update my other fic...**

**disclamier: I do not own alvin and the chipmunks/Chipettes...**

**Enjoy**

**-DAvEy  
**

Spin The Bottle + Truths = Dares

When Alvin went to where dave was at.

Alvin: You called Dave?

Dave: Yes Alvin I did.

Alvin: So what's up.

Dave: Why did you change the song witch doctor?

Alvin. I can explain Dave.

Dave: Im waiting Alvin.

Alvin: Well uhhh...

Dave: Alvin who is that special girl

Alvin: Oh that it's no one Dave.

Dave: Alvin...

Alvin: Really Dave.

Dave: Alvin!

Alvin: Dave look out for that...  
plate.

Dave: AAALLLVVVIIINN!

Dave looked very mad at this point.

Dave: WHO THROW IT!

Theodore: Im sorry Dave I was going to reach for some chips I droped my plate sorry Dave.

Dave: *sighs* Its okay Theodore...As For you Alvin. I'll talk with you in a while.

Alvin: Okay dave.

Brittany: So did you get busted

Alvin: No..

Brittany: So who is this "love like winter"?

Alvin: Its no one brittany.

Brittany: come on Alvin just tell me I won't tell no one.

Alvin: No brittany.

Brittany: *Sighs* fine I tried enough already.

As they were heading to the hotel it was late at night since they finish the  
LA concert they were going to spend the night  
In a hotel to leave for Chicago the next day.

In the hotel...

Dave: Guys get some sleep.

Everyone: Yes Dave.

As soon as Dave left.

Alvin: Hey guys let's play a game.

Jeanette: What game Alvin.

Alvin: How about spin the bottle.

Simon: Im out going to bed see you guys in the morning.

Jeanette: Aww come on Simon let's play for a little while.

Simon: No.

Theodore: Come on simon it's only a game.

Simon: *sighs* fine let me do a quick phone call.

Alvin: Okay but hurry up.

Simon: Okay.

As simon went to the closet and took out his cell phone and went to contacts and to the letter J.

Simon: Hello Julian it's me simon yes I miss you too Hey listen...

Jeanette was wondering who Simon was going to call.

Jeanette: Hey guys I'm going to the bathroom be back in a bit.

Alvin: Okay but don't take to long.

Brittany: *giggles* Dont worry I won't.

The restroom for the closet was close by and J  
eanette stood next to the door to evesdrop on simons call.

Simon: Im going to Chicago.

Julian: Really how can we meet up.

Simon: Ill tell you when I get there okay. Honey

Jeanette: HONEY?

Julian: Okay sweetie I'll wait for your call.

Simon: Okay I got to go see you later I Iove you.

Jeanette: What Simon has a girlfriend? My crush! it's over!

At this point Jeanette ran to the restroom and lock the door and cried.

Julian: Okay love you too bye. Cousin.

Simon got out the closet and closed his phone and went with the rest of everyone.

Simon: Wheres Jeanette?

Alvin: In the bathroom.

Meanwhile Jeanette was drying her tears she was a bit hurt.  
When she got out she look the same as if nothing had happen.

Jeanette: Lets play.

Brittany: what are the rules alvin if it lands on guy on guy or girl on girl.

Alvin: Hmm then we ask a question deal.

Everyone agreed.

Alvin spin the bottle and it landed on Simon.

Alvin: Dammit simons first.

So Simon spin the bottle and it landed on Jeanette.  
They kissed but Jeanette didn't enjoyed it because of what she heard with simon.  
Simon spin it again and it landed on Brittany and they kissed for a five seconds.  
Simon enjoyed while Brittany thought about it.  
Then it was theodores turn first was Eleanor and both liked it then Brittany and last Jeanette.

Next it was Alvin he spin it and it first it landed on Brittany they kissed for five seconds  
but Alvin didn't enjoy it cause his thought were on another chipette.  
So was Brittany she liked simons kiss better but liked Alvin.  
The bottle went to Eleanor the last Jeanette.

As the bottle landed on Jeanette they were both  
shocked and they kissed for a whole minute everyone was Shocked.

Brittany was very mad.

Jeanette: Wow that was...

Alvin: awesome.

Brittany: Bet it was better than mine. thought Brittany.

It was simons turn again when the bottle landed on Alvin.

Alvin gulped.

Simon: Hmm let see to embaress Alvin...hmm who is your first crush.

Alvin: Uhh uhhh should I really tell them it's risky but here it goes. He thought.

Alvin: Jeanette he whisperd.

Brittany: who?

Alvin: Jeanette.

Simon: Alvin speak up we can't here you.

Alvin: Jeanette he whisperd again.

Jeanette: who?

Alvin sighed and took a deep breathe and said it in nice loud audiuable level.

Alvin: *sighs* Its Jeanette.

Brittany: What you don't like me.

Brittany said starting to break down.

Alvin: Its true.

Jeanette: But Alvin why do you like me Im not the type of a girls you are intersted in.

Alvin: Well you really are netta.

Jeanette just blushed.

Jeanette: Thats good to know I guess.

Simon: Okay it's theodores turn.

Theodore spun the bottle and it landed on Brittany.

Brittany: Lets get this over with.

Theodore: okay.

As they kissed Eleanor was getting mad.

Theodore spined it and landed on Simon.

Theodore: Same question a Alvin Simon.

Simon: *Groans*

Jeanette was wondering who his crush was. She was expecting her name.

Simon: Do you girls agree not to get angry or yell at me for saying your name.

J&E: Nope.

Brittany: So it's one of us is it.

Simon: yes.

Brittany: So which of us three is it.

Simon: *Sighs* Its you Brittany.

J&B: What!

Simon: Really it's true.

Alvin: Nice move si.

Simon: Thanks Alvin...

Brittany: Simon likes me well he is a good kisser. Thought brittany.

Jeanette: Simon doesn't like me. Well atleast alvin likes me I that a good or bad thing.

Theodore: Well now that this is out of the way why don't we go to sleep.

Simon: Theodore is right we have to get up early tomorrow for Chicago.  
Simon said while looking at his phone.

Jeanette: Okay good night guys.

As Alvin and Jeanette headed to their bed Jeanette  
felt a bit weird that Alvin was next to her  
now that she knows that he likes her.

Alvin: Is there something wrong Jeanette?

Jeanette: Uhh nothings wrong alvin i'm fine perfect never better.

Alvin: Uhh okay so uhh in going to crash on the couch.

Jeanette: Why?

Alvin: You know why Jeanette. He said while getting of his bed.

Jeanette now felt bad for sending Alvin to the uncomfortable couch.  
As Alvin was about to sleep jeanette got out her bed and went to talk with Alvin.

Jeanette: Alvin I'm sorry.

Alvin: For what?

Jeanette: For kicking you out of the bed.

Alvin: No don't apologise you did nothing wrong Jeanette.

Jeanette: Anyways Alvin tell me why do you like me.

Alvin: You really want to know huh.

Jeanette: Yes I want to know what you see in me.

Alvin: Okay I will only say the truth.

Jeanette just giggled.

Alvin: Well here goes Jeanette you are beautiful the way you are  
the way you smile the way you laugh and giggle and klutz adds it all together.

Jeanette was blushing madly and was at loss of words.

Alvin: And I love you.

Jeanette: Oh Alvin.

Jeanette kissed Alvin unexpected he was shocked at first  
then he returned the kiss back.

After a while.

Jeanette: How about we go to sleep.

Alvin: Your right I'm tired.

As they both headed for bed.

Jeanette: Good night Alvin.

Alvin: Good night Jeanette.

They kissed for a while longer and then they fell asleep. 


	5. My Partner

**DAvEy: Well here is chapter 5 i believe im on fire with this fanfic  
i cant find any new ideas for my first fic.**

**Also thank you guys for reviewing and enjoying my story i didnt think  
this story would be better then my first. thanks again.**

**Desclaimer: i do Not OwN alvin and the chipmunks/Chipettes.**

**Enjoy...**

**DAvEy(=  
**

My Partner

The next morning Dave went to out of his room to the six chipmunks room.  
He expected them to be awake.  
He did two knocks and waited but no one answered.

Dave: Alvin Simon Theodore.

He tried again.

Dave. Brittany Jeanette Eleanor.

Dave remebered that he had their room card to go in.  
He got It and went in.  
Dave saw all the chipmunks and chipettes fast asleep.  
He yelled out loud and everyone woke up.

Dave;AAALLLVVVIIINNN!

Alvin: *groans* What did I do now dave.

Dave: Nothing Alvin just get up everyone get up.

Brittany: Im going to take a shower.

As Brittany left everyone ate breakfast.

Alvin: I have to go to the bathroom but brittanys is in there.  
He thought to him self.

Alvin went inside the bathroom and he started to undo his zipper  
when Brittany open the curtins full and Alvin saw Brittany nude.

Brittany: ALLVVIINN!

Alvin stared and ran out.  
When Brittany came out there was hell to pay.

Brittany: Alvin what the f**k is wrong with you you...you... Perverted.

Alvin: Im sorry Britt but I really had to use the restroom and you take forever in there.

Brittany: Just shut up Alvin!

Dave: Whats going on here.

Brittany: Alvin saw me nude.

Dave: WHAT?

Alvin: I didn't mean to I-I-I-I really needed to use the restroom.

Brittany: While I was in there!

Dave: Alvin you did know that there is another bathroom in my room.

Alvin: There...is...a...bathroom...

in...your room. Oops.

Brittany: Perv.

Dave: Now Alvin apologise and go shower in my room.

Alvin: Im really sorry Brittany I didn't mean to.

Brittany: *sighs* fine I forgive you.

Dave: All right now Alvin get over here and shower.

Alvin: Okay dave.

Right when alvin turned around Brittany got him from his shirt and they were nose to nose.

Brittany: Give me ten dollars an i'll really forgive you.

Alvin: But I don't have...* muffled screams*

Brittany: Oh shut up now give me my ten bucks now!

Alvin: *muffled* okay okay just don't pull my expensive shirt.

Brittany: theyre all the same oh nevermind...

Alvin gave her the ten bucks and ran out so he can  
everyone was done showering and packing they were taking down their stuff back to the rv.

Dave: Okay come on everyone let's go.  
Alvin can I talk to you please.

Alvin: Is it a while later now.

Dave: Yes alvin it is.

Alvin: *sighs* Okay what's up dave.

Dave: How would you like to do a duet.

Alvin: Duet! With who.

Dave: I don't know alvin why don't you pick a partner. You can try with simon or eleanor.

Alvin: Okay I'll choose my partner but what song are we going to do.

Dave: Thats for you and your partner to figure it out.

Alvin: And why are we doing this Dave.

Dave: Well since people liked your "Love Like Winter" Song I thought why not try a duet.

Alvin: Okay.

Dave: So you never answered my question.

Alvin: What question?

Dave: Your love like winter.

Alvin: Oh that question it's J...

Brittany: Dave can we go now.

Alvin: I'll tell you later.

Dave: Okay.

As they went back to the rv everyone still had the same question Dave had.

Brittany: So who is this love like winter.

Alvin: Not you too.

Brittany: Just tell me.

Alvin: Its Jeanette happy!

Brittany: Okay don't have to be a grouch about it.

Alvin: Whatever.

Simon: So Alvin who is your duet partner.

Alvin: You heard too!

Simon: No Dave told us.

Alvin: Oh I don't know.

As they were on the road again Alvin was thinking hard on who his partner will be.  
When his cell phone vibrate. It was a text message from Jeanette.

Jeanette: I need 2 talk 2 u in private meet me the back room of the rv.

Alvin read and texted back.

Alvin: Ok.

Alvin and Jeanette were about to leave when Brittany calls Jeanette.

Brittany: Where are you going Jeanette.

Jeanette: Oh im going to...to...to the restroom. She sturred

Alvin: Damn she took my idea. He thought.

Brittany: And you Alvin.

Alvin: Huh? Oh i'm going to the back room.

Brittany: For what?

Alvin: I think I left my iPod there i can't find it.

Brittany: I'll go with you.

Alvin; Umm okay I guess.

Alvin and Brittany went to the back room.

Brittany: Okay what's up you and Jeanette are acting weird.

Alvin: No we are not.

Brittany: Yes you are.

Alvin: No we are not.

Brittany: Im on to you Seville.

Alvin: Whatever let me look for my iPod.

When Brittany shut the door he took out his phone and texted Jeanette back.

Alvin: Brittany left.

Jeanette: Okay im going.

As soon as the door opened.

Alvin: Jeanette what did you...Simon?

Simon: Yes Alvin I'm not your love like winter.

Alvin: So you know too.

Simon: Yes I do. Do you want me to call Jeanette.

Alvin: No we can talk later. So what's up.

Simon: I was going ask if you seen my chemical bottle.

Alvin: I think it's a brown box back there.

Simon: Okay which of the twenty boxes is it.

Alvin: I think the one that says fragile...genius.

Simon: Hey watch your smart mouth Alvin.

Alvin: Yeah whatever. Your the smart one.

Simon: What was that Alvin.

Alvin: I said I wish I was the smart one.

Simon: Whatever. Simon murmured to himself.

Simon: Oh dammit i think I left it in my back pack.

Alvin: Nice one genui...

Simon: Shut up alvin.

As soon as Simon opened the door he saw Jeanette.

Simon: Your lover is waiting. He said as he walked pass Jeanette.

Jeanette blushed at his comment.

Jeanette: Okay thanks Simon.

Jeanette walk to the back of the rv and closed the door.

Alvin: Please tell it you Jeanette.

Jeanette: Yes I'm here Alvin.

Alvin turned around.

Alvin: So what did you want to talk about Jean.

Jeanette: I wanted to ask you if...

Alvin: If what?

Jeanette: If I can uhh.

Alvin: Its okay Jeanette you can tell me anything don't be shy.

Jeanette told a breathe of air.

Jeanette: Canibeyourduetpartner.

Alvin: Uhh I didn't...what? Say it slower Jeanette.

Jeanette: *sighs* Can I be your duet partner.

Alvin: You well sure why not.

Jeanette: Really oh thank you!

She ran and hugged him.

Alvin: hey it's for the girl I love.

Jeanette: Dont you mean for your love like winter.

Alvin: Yeah...that too.

Outside by the door  
Theodore Eleanor Simon and Brittany  
were listening to what Alvin a Jeanette were talking about.

Brittany: He should have picked me!

Simon: Oh shut up Brittany.

Brittany: Well I think I should...

The door knob started to move.

Theodore: Guys I think we should leave.

Everyone ran back to their beds and doing what they were doing.

Alvin: Guys I found my partner or should I say my partner found me.

Jeanette Giggled.

Alvin: So what song should we sing.

Jeanette: Oh i don't know.

Alvin: Me either I don't have any duet songs.

Jeanette: Do you hav your iPod with you.

Alvin: Yeah you wanna listen to it together.

Jeanette: Yeah! I mean yes if you don't mine.

Alvin: No come on let go to the bed to listen to them.

Alvin plugged his erphones in the earphone plug of his iPod.

Alvin : Its just pure rock Jeanette.

Jeanette: doesn't matter as long as we both sing it.

Alvin: okay.

As they kept listen to his iPod.

Jeanette: How about monsoon.

Alvin: Hmm let me think about it. No let try another song.  
How about 37mm.

Jeanette: Oh let's try love like winter.  
I can sing the first verse ad you sing the second verse.

Alvin: You know I think your right let's try it.

But right when they were going to the backroom the rv stoped.

Dave: Come on guys we're here at the airport.

Brittany: *groans* but I'm tired.

Jeanette: Lets just go Brittany.

Brittany: *sighs* fine.

Everyone got their suitcases and back packs ready  
they began to walk inside the lax airport.

Eleanor: What about the car Dave.

Dave: Oh they are going to ship the car by boat.

Brittany: Is this a private jet Dave!

Dave: No it's a regular plane.

Brittany: WHAT a star like me can't ride in those big planes.

Jeanette: Just be thankful brittany:

Brittany: Whatever.

As they were inside they went to register their plane tickets.


	6. The Missing Theodore

**DAvEy: Wats sup! here is chapter six of this alvinette fic  
its coming out better than i thought and again thank you  
guys for enjoying my story and reviewing i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Discalmier: i do not own songs or Alvin And the Chipmunks? chipettes...**

**NOTE: THE SONG LYRICS WILL APPEAR WITH A *...**

**SONG: FALLEN LIKE THE SKY**

**BAND: AFI**

**SONG: LIGHTS AND SOUNDS**

**BAND: YELLOWCARD**

**Enjoy-**

**DAvEy(=  
**

The Missing Theodore

Dave: We have a flight to Chicago.

?: Can I see your tickets and passport.

Dave took everything out after about ten minutes they gave him everything back.

?: Your flight to Chicago will be in gate f-3 at the far end.

Dave: okay thank you very much.

?: No thank you and enjoy your flight.

Dave: Thank you.

Alvin: Okay dave just give her your number.

Dave: ALVIN.

Alvin: Just saying Dave.

Everyone else just giggled.

Dave: *sighs* ok let's just find our gate come on and stay close I don't want to lose any of you.

Everyone: Yes Dave.

As they continued to walk down the airport dave couldn't find the gate for their flight.

Brittany: Dave can't we take a brake.

Jeannette: Yeah can't we.

Dave: But our flight is in thirty minutes we have to find it or we'll miss it.

Alvin: can't we just sit down and look on the map.

B&E&J: yeah!

Dave: *sighs* Fine but let's not take long.

Brittany: Yes Dave. SIMON where is the map.

Simon: Right here don't need to yell at me.

Brittany: Your so cute when your serious.

Simon just blushed and gave her the map.

Dave: Okay so we hve been here around four times an our gate is...On the other side.

Everyone: *groans*

Meanwhile Theodore ran to a food store near by and left the group.  
He went inside and got a bag of munchies and a can if brisk  
and placed it on the counter.

Theodore: How much is that.

Cashier: eight dollars and sixteen cents.

Theodore: Wow that's expensive. Thought Theodore.

He paid the cashier and was on his way back.

Dave: Come on let's go so we can get on the plane.

They left and went back to the entrance.

Brittany: We are back were we came in this damn airport.

Simon: Yes but we took the north route and we didn't see the east route.

Dave: Simons right come on.

Brittany: Oh. Wow Simon is smart maybe that's why Jeanette likes him.  
She thought.

As they headed to the gate their was a big line.

Dave: What now.

Simon: Its a security line Dave they have to check our bags.

Dave: I just hope we don't miss the flight.

Meanwhile Theodore came back to where Dave and the others were at an saw no one.

Theodore: Alvin Simon Dave, where are you.

Theodore then started to panic he tried to look or his cell phone.

Theodore: Oh no Alvin has it.

Theodore was now lost.

As Dave and the others were at the line Brittany was holding up the line.

Brittany: I refues for you guys to check my bag!

Alvin: Brittay just give it to them.

Brittany: No I won't!

Dave: Brittany just give it to them we are going to be late.

Brittany: Fine but if you Lose anything  
I WILL SERIOUSLY KILL YOU AND WHEN YOUR DONE PUT IT BACK IN ORDER GOT IT!

So the security check and place brittanys stuff back in order just like she yelled  
and they were on their way.  
Meanwhile theodore was still lost trying to find his family and kept on failing.

Theodore: Where did they go what if they left without me.

Just then he saw an airplane that said Chicago airlines which was their flights name take off.  
Tears escaped his eyes.

Theodore: They did leave me.

Alvin: We are finally here.

Simon: And only five minutes to spare.

Intercom: Chicago airlines is now boarding.

Simon: Or not.

Dave: come on guys let's go in the line to get on.

Everyone headed to the line Theodore was staring at coming and going planes.

When Dave and the others were showing their tickets  
Dave didn't notice that he still had one ticket left in his hand when they got their seats  
Dave sat down but something kept telling him he was missing something  
he checked his bags and everything.

Dave: Suitcases check right airline check.

Alvin: What are you doing Dave.

Dave: I fee like I'm missing something but I can't remeber what.

Alvin: Hmm let's see suitcases tickets and six seats full. I dont see anything missing.

Dave: Hmm I still have that feeling though.

Alvin: Simon help him out will you.

Simon: Lets see...hmm Dave what's in your hand?

Dave: My airline ticket.

Simon: But didn't we gave to the people before we got on?

Dave: Hey your right so who is missing.

Simon: Lets see Alvin me and you are here Jeanette Eleanor and Brittany  
that's six that means...* gasp* Theodore is missing!

Dave: What!

Intercom: Five minutes before take off.

Alvin: Oh no.

Dave: We have to go back.

Simon: ill go dave.

Dave: Are you sure Simon?

Simon: Yes dave just tell the pilot to give you a few minutes.

Dave: Okay. You guys stay here I don't want another missing person.

Everyone: Yes Dave.

Dave: Got it Alvin.

Alvin: Yes Dave.

Dave: Okay.

As Simon headed outside the plane he went back to the airport  
. He began to look for theodore.

*****Flee today with me and we can hide  
Until they want you.*

Simon: Theodore where are you.

Intercom: Chicago airlines ten mintues before take off.

Simon: Ok only ten mintues to find Theodore.

*****Where the strange creatures play  
Mystic games of strength. Disassociate.*****

Simon: Come on Theodore where are you.

*****Seal my fate, seal my, seal your  
Until they eat their own young*****

Simon: Hmm he couldn't have gone far he must be at a food shop.

Simon took out his map and saw a small food court area.

Simon: He must be there.

Intercom: Eight more minutes for Chicago airlines to take off.

Simon: And I better hurry.

*This is a lonely war tonight and I'm forsaken  
Are you a lonely one, too? OH  
This is a lonely war tonight, with soldiers breaking  
They were the lonely once too.*

Simon made it to the food court and saw no one.

Simon: Where can he be? *Gasp* He proobably where we were before.

Simon starts running the opposite direction.

*****Leave your stain and laugh. My wounds innate.  
Leave like they all do.  
We the strange creatures play  
Endless games of hate, we the reprobate  
Seal our fate, seal our, seal your*****

Simon then passed the food shop where  
Theodore was and saw the seats they were sitting earlier.

Simon: Hmm where can he be?

Then he heard someone crying.

Simon: Theodore!

Theodore: *Sniff* There I go imagining simons voice.

Simon: But your not.

Theodore: *gasp* Simon?

Simon: The one and only.

Theodore: Simon! It's really you.

Simon: Yes it is how did you get lost?

Theodore: I just went to the food store down this  
place and when I came back you guys were gone.

Theodore began to cry.

Simon hugged his younger brother.

Simon: Its okay Theodore.

Intercom: Three minutes for Chicago airline to take off.

Simon: Come on Theodore let's go before they leave us.

Theodore: Okay.

**Lights and sounds:**  
*****Stop, turn, take a look around  
At all the lights and sounds.  
Let them bring you in.  
Slow burn, let it all fade out,  
Pull the curtain down.  
I wonder where you've been*****

Simon and theodore were near the entrance and continue to run.

Simon: This way Theodore.

Intercom: Two minutues chicago airlines take off.

Theodore: We are not going make it.

Simon: Yes we are.

*****Make it new, but stay in the lines.  
Just let go, but keep it inside.  
Smile big for everyone,  
Even when you know what they've done.*****

Simon and Theodore got pass the security line and made It to the other side.

Intercom: One minute for Chicago airlines for takeoff.

They gave you the end but not where to start;  
Not how to build, how to tear it apart.

Theodore: Wait Simon *pants* I'm tired.

Simon: Come on theodore to far now.

Theodore: I...can't... Run...anymore.

*****I've got a way to work this out,  
I've got a way and you know how.*****

Simon: Think Simon. Think.

Intercom: Thirty seconds or final boarding Chicago airlines.

Simon: Theodore if you don't run you see Dave anymore.

Intercom: Twenty seconds...

Theodore: No more Dave...Let's go simon lead the way.

Simon: Thats the spirit theodore.

Intercom: Ten seconds.

They began to run and they were almost to the boarding place.

In the plane they where all worried.

Dave: Come on Simon.

Intercom: Five seconds...four...three...two.

Simon: WAIT!

Intercom: One.

Simon and Theodoreran inside the boarding line to go inside the plane. I  
t began to move away from the plane and they saw the plane starting move.

Simon: come on Theodore.

Suddenly an alarm began to ring annocing someone inside the bridge.

They plane stopped and they saw dave pointing outside and shouting to the pilot.  
Then plane came back and they boared the plane.

Dave: Simon! Theodore!

S&T: Dave!

Dave Simon and theodore began to walk to their seats and they sat down.

Everyone: Theodore!

Everyone went into a group hug.

Alvin: Where were you little guy.

Theodore: At the snack shop! He said happly.

Alvin: Thats my little brother.

Dave: Okay guys sit down and buckle up we are taking off.

As the plane took off and was only crusing Eleanor woke theodore up.

Eleanor: Theodore.

Theodore: Whats wrong eleanor.

Eleanor: Why did you do that

Theodore: Do what?

Eleanor: Get lost like that.

Theodore: Oh that...I guess I was hungry.

Eleanor giggled and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
They stared Into each others eyes.

Eleanor: Dont ever do that again you hear.

Theodore: Yes Ellie I'm sorry.

Eleanor: Its okay.

Everyone awed in whisper so no one would hear or wake up Dave.

Theodore: Hey umm eleanor want to share this chips with me.

Eleanor: Sure.

After a few seconds of silence.

Theodore: Eleanor?

Eleanor: Yes?

Theodore: Willyoubemygirlfriend.

Eleanor: Umm what was that?

Theodore: Will you be my girlfriend.

Eleanor: Yes I will theodore!

People in plane: Shhh.

Theodore: Yay!

And they kissed again.

S&A&B&J: Aww!


	7. Arrival At Chicago

**DAvEy: HEre it is chapter 7... some simonxbrittany in this chapter  
and thank you guys for reading and review and enjoying my story.  
so many ands anyways enjoy.**

**DESCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS/CHIPETTES**

**DAvEy: I THINK THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT SHORT...  
**

**DAvEy(=  
**

Arrival At Chicago

As they were in the plane Jeanette was turning on her laptop.  
As soon as it turned on the laptops brightness woke Alvin up.

Alvin: Damn sun...oh it's you jeanette.

Jeanette: Oh I'm sorry I'll turn it off right now.

Alvin: No no it's okay.

Jeanette: Are you sure.

Alvin: Yea it's fine.

Jeanette: Umm okay.

Alvin: So Jeanette uhh are we still doing love like winter.

Jeanette: Yeah.

Alvin: So what verse am I going to sing.

Jeanette: I don't know do you have the lyrics.

Alvin: Let me check.

Alvin checked his iPhone then his iPod.

Alvin: No I don't.

Jeanette: Well let's check it out on my computer.

Jeanette and Alvin waited for the laptop to load.

Alvin: Damn vista takes forever.

Jeanette: Yeah I know.

Alvin: Why can't they make windows like a mac  
where it boots up and you can use it right away.

Jeanette just giggled.

When the computer was done booting up which was only three minutes  
but to Alvin felt like three hours Jeanette began to look for the lyrics.

Jeanette: Okay so let's find those lyrics.

Jeanette found the lyics and they both read them to themselfs.

A&J: I Think I should...

They both stopped talking.

Jeanette: Im sorry you first.

Alvin: No I'm sorry you go first.

Jeanette: Since when is he so polite.  
Jeanette thought to her self.

Jeanette: Uhh okay I was thinking if I uhh...

Alvin: Yes?

Jeanette wasn't sure how to say this  
because she knew Alvin wanted the spotlight.

Jeanette: If I could uhh begin the song?

Alvin: You mean the first verse.

Jeanette: Ye-ye-yeah.

Alvin: sure why not.

Jeanette: *Phew* that was a close one.  
She thought.

So as they continued to decide on the song brittany couldn't sleep.

Brittany: Damn this plane seats are uncomfortable.  
She thought.

She got up from her seat and went to the bathroom.  
She continued to walk when she saw Theodore and Eleanor kissing.

Brittany: When am I ever going to get a boyfriend.

She made to the restroom to only see a four people lined up to go to the restroom.

Brittany: Great this just great.  
She thought.

When it was her turn to go in she began to put her cherry lip gloss.

Brittany: Just in case I find a cute guy.

She then came out of the restroom and went back to her seat to see Simon reading a book.

Brittany: So your up.

Simon: Yeah is that a problem.

Brittany: No actually it's a good thing your awake.

Simon: It...is?

Brittany: Sure then we can talk and get to know each other a little more.

Simon: Am I lucid dreaming I don't see myself in a libary so this must be reality.

Brittany: Oh shut up...so what book are you reading.

Simon: Romeo and Juliet.

Brittany: Oh that lame story.

Simon: You could say that.

Brittany just giggled.

Simon opened his water bottle and began to drink.

Brittany: Want to read it together?

As soon as Simon heard those words  
he began to choke with the water and spitting it out  
while Brittany slaped his back. Other people just stared at them.

Brittany: What the hell was that for Simon.

Simon: *coughs* you just got me surprised.

Brittany: Why is that?

Simon: Because...I thought you hated to read...

Brittany: I TOLD YOU I JUST WANTED FOR US TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER MORE!

Everyone around her seat just stared at her.  
She just giggled shyly.

Simon: Okay fine.

As they read along Brittany kept getting lost every time Simon would read.

Brittany: I think I just found my dream guy.

She thought to her self.

Just as if it was on cue Brittany and Simon read those words.

S&B: And romeo and Juliet kissed.

( **DAvEy**: I don't know if that's what it's says I didn't pay attention in my english class last year.)

Simon: Do you want to try it?

Brittany: If your okay with it.

Simon: Okay!

Simon was getting his hopes high  
when the flight attendant said they were going to begin to land.

B&S: So much for the kiss. They both thought

Suddenly Brittany had the urge to kiss him.

Brittany: Should I no I shouldn't we are just friends. She thought.

Simon: That was close but I wanted that kiss oh control yoursef Simon.

As the plane landed After a five hours plane ride  
Brittany unbuckled her seat belt and saw that Simon  
was having trouble unbuckling his own seat belt.

Brittany: Do you need help.

Simon: No umph I'm fine. Stupid belt umph.

Brittany: Hahah i think you do.

She unbuckled his seatbelt and Brittany just kissed him while we was sitting down.  
Simon was lost but kissed her back.

Guy behind them: *Ahem*

B&S: Oh.

Brittany: Well... I'll see you later.

Simon: Yeah.

Simon just sat there and just smiled.

Simon: Thats my girlfriend. Simon thought to himself.

As Simon got out of his seat everyone was waiting for him outside the gate entrance.

Alvin: That was some good ride.

Brittany: Tell me about. She said smiling.

Alvin: Uhh okay.

Dave: Where Is Simon.

Theodore: Here he comes now Dave.

Simon: Sorry I'm late guys that damn line was so long.

Dave: Simon!

Simon: What?

Dave: Why is your lip bright pink.

Simon: Huh.

Alvin: Looks like Simon finally kisse a girl.

Simon: Shut up Alvin.

Dave: Alvin just be quiet come on  
let's go I don't want to lose anyone...again.

As they continued to walk Alvin kept bugging simon on who he kissed.  
Brittany was near by.

Alvin: Come on Simon just tell me.

Simon: No Alvin I don't want to hurt he feelings.

Alvin: So it's a girl.

Simon: Oh shut up.

Alvin: Then just tell me who it is.

Simon: Why are you so annoying at times.

Alvin: Please.

Simon: No.

Alvin: Aww come on.

Brittany: You really want do know.

Alvin: Yes brittany no stay out of this.

That made Brittany mad so she stopped  
Alvin and Simon and kissed Simon right in front of alvin.

Alvin: Score.

As they both were still Kissing Jeanette saw the whole thing.  
Jeanette ran to where they were.  
When they pulled away Jeanette told Brittany Simon was cheating on his girlfriend.

Jeanette: Brittany simons cheating on his girlfriend.

Brittany: What...Simon is that true you have a girlfriend. Brittany said while getting teary.

Simon: Huh no I never had a girlfriend yet.

Jeanette: Lier who is Julian.

Brittany: Julian?

Simon: What no she is not my girl...

Brittany: Dont lie to me Simon.

Simon: Im not.

Jeanette: Lier!

Alvin: Hes not lying.

J&b: What.

Alvin: Hes not julian is our cousin.

Jeanette: Then why did you call her honey.

S&A: Thats the way we talk.

B&J: Oh.

Brittany: So Jeanette how do you know about thier cousin.

Jeanette: I overheard Simon talking when we were playing truth or dare.

Simon: You evesdropped me.

Jeanette: No I mean I didn't mean to i'm sorry Simon.

Simon: Its okay Jeanette.

Alvin: Anyways...

Simon: Brittany.

Brittany: Yes?

Simon: Willyoubemygirlfriend? What did I just say.  
Thought simon.

Brittany: What wa that?

Simon thought hard if he should say it again.

Simon: What if she rejects me...oh well her goes nothing.  
Brittany will you be my girlfriend?

Brittany: Oh simon yes!

As they began to kiss Dave Eleanor and Theodore came.

Theodore: So that's where the lip gloss came from.


	8. Silver & Cold

**DAvEy: a bunch of ideas i got today i just wrote down  
and i had to post them at midnight i noe  
this chapter you will love in jeanettes dream  
i made it sound almost like the silver and cold  
video. Thank you guys for reviewing and enjoying my story!**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ALVIN & THE CHIPMUNKS/CHIPETTES  
OR SONGS. SONG START WITH A *...**

**SONG: SILVER AND COLD**

**BAND: AFI**

**ENJOY-**

**DAvEy(=  
**

Silver & Cold

Alvin: Okay can you to just stop kissing i really feel hungover and very sick and tired.

Brittany: Is Alvin jealous.

Alvin: No but your face makes me sick.

B&D: Alvin!

Dave: Alvin be nice and apologise.

Alvin: *Sighs* fine I'm sorry Brittany.

Dave: Thank you Alvin now let's go. Dave said getting irritated.

Alvin: But I'm not sorry about your face.

Brittany: I HEARD THAT SEVILLE!

Alvin: Dude just shut up you are giving me twice the headache.

Brittany: Oh! Simon can I kick tour brothers ass.

Simon: I would love to kick his ass too but let's just leave it how it is dear.

Simon and Brittany kissed again. This made Jeanette sick.

Jeanette: *Gags*

Brittany: Jealous.

Jeanette: *Pfft* In your dreams.

Brittany: Thats not what it looks like Jean.

Jeanette: Oh just shut up.

Simon: Whoa is there two Brittanys now.

B&J: Hey!

Brittany: Watch tour mouth simon.

Simon: Im just kidding babe.

Brittany: *Giggles* You better.

And once again they kissed.

Jeanette: Oh screw you. She mumbled to her self.

As they continued to walk everyone took a small restroom break.

Dave: Alright hurry up and go to the restroom before we go.

Everyone: Yes Dave.

After everyone got out Alvin stayed behind to tie his shoe.  
As Alvin was going down some long series of stairs with his suitcase he stop when he heard his name.

Jeanette: Alvin Alvin wait for m... Whoa!

As Jeanette ran out the restroom he forgot her shoes were untied.  
As she continued to run she saw Alvin by the stairs and yelled his name and saw him turn.  
Suddenly her shoe lace goes around her suitcase wheels and she trips down the long stairs.

Jeanette: Whoa!

As she hit her face on te eighth step Alvin dropped his bags and ran for her.  
Dave and the other chipmunks and chipettes saw.

Everyone: Jeanette!

Alvin caught her when she hit the tenth step.

Alvin: I got you.

Jeanette: Huh...Alvin?

Alvin: Its okay holy sh*t you hit your face pretty bad.

Jeanette: I did didn't I.

Jeanette's side of her head was lightly bleeding.  
Alvin picked her up bridal style and gave her to Dave.  
Alvin went for her bags. Alvin saw his shoe untied again.

Alvin: goddamn it.

As he bend down he hears Simon yell.

Simon: Alvin look out for that suitcase!

Alvin: What!

Simon: The suitcase!

Alvin: The what umph.

Simon: The suitcase...

Brittanys suitcase hit Alvin in the back of the head.

Alvin: Ow what the f**k!

Alvin got anger and started hitting the suitcase.

Alvin: You piece of sh*t.

Alvin kicked it down the stairs.

Brittany: Hey wants your problem that's my suitcase.

Alvin: Well your suitcase just opened my freakend skin.

Brittany: Its not my fault.

Alvin: Yes it is.

Brittany: Is not!

Alvin: It is!

Brittany: Its not!

Dave: Okay stop it you two now come with me so we can take Alvin and Jeanette to the hospital.

The security saw Alvin an Jeanette's cut and brought a a rag and wrapped it around their heads  
and they went to the hospital.

Dave: How are they doctor?

Doctor: Mr. Seville it's only a minor cut they shouldn't even be here so take them home.

Dave: Okay thank you so much doctor.

Doctor: Anytime.

Dave: Okay come on you two.

A&J: Yes Dave.

Back at the hotel Brittany and Simon were cuddled around each other and so was Theodore and Eleanor.  
They were sound asleep.

Dave: Okay you guys sleep in my room I won't be here for a while.

Alvin: But Dave it's nine in the morning.

(They arrived at six in the morning.)

Dave: Yes I know Alvin but you guys need some rest.  
I'm going to delay the concert for next week so rest up.

A&J: Yes dave.

As they entered the room dave left them alone.

Alvin: Ow my head thanks to Brittany I feel like sh*t.

Jeanette: Alvin don't talk about my sister that way.

Alvin: Im sorry Jeanette but your sister can be a pain.

Jeanette: Yeah I know.

Alvin: Did I ever tell you are beautiful.

Jeanette: Yes you have.

Alvin: Really I must how short term memory lost.

Jeanette just giggled.

Jeanette: All be back I'm going to dress to my night clothes.

Alvin: Okay I'll do the same.

As Jeanette started to undress Alvin was changing to his pj's  
when he saw that his sweat pants were on the suitcase in the restroom.

Alvin: Dammit.

As Alvin headed in the restroom he saw jeanette in just her pantys and her bra on.

Jeanette: AAALLLVVVIINNN!

Alvin: Not again.

Jeanette slammed the door closed and she began to dress when she was fully dress she came out pretty mad.

Jeanette: Alvin Seville.

Alvin: Uh-oh full name.

Jeanette: What is your problem of coming inside the restroom when a girl is dressing!

Alvin: Im sorry I was going to get my sweats.

Jeanette saw that he got a little something men get when they see a pretty girl almost nude.

Jeanette: Are you lying.

Alvin: Im not I swear will you forgive me.

Jeanette: Yes I will just don't fantasie about me. She said while looking down at his crotch.

Alvin just blushed in embarssment.

Alvin: What can I say you very pretty.  
He said while getting his sweats and calmed down.  
If you know what I mean.

After that incident alvin went to bed and so did Jeanette and they fell asleep.

Everyone didn't wake up until the next morning but at around midnight  
while they were asleep a certin chipette couldn't sleep.

Jeanette: Oh why can't I fall asleep again.

She tossed and turned until she woke Alvin up.

Alvin: Is there something wrong my beauty.

Jeanette giggled.

Jeanette: Yea I can't sleep.

Alvin: Oh that can be taken care of.

Alvin stroke Jeanette's hair and hugged her closer.  
They both were very warm.

Alvin: I guess body warmth does work.

Jeanette: Yes it does.

After a few minutes of stroking her hair Alvin and Jeanette were in thought but Jeanette fell asleep.

Alvin: *Sighs*  
I love this girl her lipsbare prefect  
I can't believe Simon didn't like her.  
Then again I feel like we have stuff in common. 

Jeanette: I love alvin  
he is just the prefect I can ever dream we have lost of stuff in common  
oh I wish he asked me out.  
His lips and his body are so Soft I can't believe Brittany didn't like him.

She then feel asleep. After awhile Alvin fell asleep.  
Soon thunder began to sound couple hours later.  
At the same time Jeanette was having a nightmare she dreamt  
that she hated alvin and she hurt his feelings deeply so Alvin got  
upset and wanted to suicide him self at he bridge.  
As she continued to a nightmare the thunder seem to be getting louder.  
Back at her dream she eleanor Brittany simon and Theodore were at a coffe shop while her cell phone rang and it was Alvin.

Jeanette: Hello.

Alvin: Jeanette it's Alvin.

Jeanette: What do you want!

Alvin: Jeanette you hurt my feelings deeply.

*I... I came here by day, but I left here in darkness*

I'm going to suicide at this bridge good bye and have a good life tell my brother and your sisters I'll miss them.

*And found you, found you on the way*

I love you Jeanette. *Dial tone.*

Jeanette: Alvin Alvin ALVIN! *Dial Tone.*

Tears ran down jeanettes eyes.

*And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold*

Brittany: Whats wrong Jeanette.

Jeanette: Its Alvin... he Is going to suicide himself.

*You, in somber resplendence, I hold*

B&S&E&T: What!

Meanwhile at the bridge Alvin threw all the stuff down the bridge that reminded him from Jeanette. T  
he water was very deep and cold no one could survive the coldness.  
This day dark and silver and cold rainy day.

*Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one  
*Your sins into me*

Jeanette and everyone else began to run outside.

*Your sins into me As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me Oh, my beautiful one*

Everyone else went into simons car and when they reached the bridge Jeanette saw Alvin and she saw him jump.

Jeanette: Alvin Alvin ALVIN!

The whole room turned bright white and see woke up screaming.

Jeanette: *Screams*

Alvin: Wha- huh jeantte what's wrong.

Alvin saw Jeanette crying and shivering. He went and hugged her.

Alvin: Its okay Jeanette calm down.

Jeanette just cried in his shirt.

Alvin: Whats wrong did you have a nightmare.

Jeanette shook her head.

Alvin: Its okay it's over now.

Jeanette: Alvin don't die.

Alvin: Huh what are you talking about.

Jeanette: It just *Sniff* in my dream I saw you suicide your self because I hurt your feelings.

Alvin: Oh Jeanette don't worry about it I love you more than any other girl I ever had.  
Your my everything and I'm not going to suicide. I love you Jeanette.

Jeanette: I love you too Alvin.

And they kissed. After they pulled away Alvin hugged her and began to sing her a song.

Alvin: This song always calms me down.

Alvin: *I... I came here by day, but I left here in darkness*

Jeanette: Alvin that song it was in my dream.

Alvin: Really there you go we do have stuff in common.

Jeanette: Your right...Alvin?

Alvin: Yes Jeanette.

Jeanette: Can this be our song.

Alvin: Yes Jeanette.

And they kissed again.  
When they pulled away Alvin continued to sleep.  
Everytime jeanette heard him sing she could feel peace around her.  
Alvin sang in a lulluby sort of way.

Alvin: I... I came here by day, but I left here in darkness  
And found you, found you on the way  
And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold  
You, in somber resplendence, I hold

Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one

Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me  
As you're longing to sing  
So I... I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold  
I will lift up your voice as I sink

Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me

Cold in life's throes, I'll fall asleep for you  
Cold in life's throes, I only ask you turn away  
Cold in life's throes, I'll fall asleep for you  
Cold in life's throes, I only ask you turn  
As they seep... into me, oh, my beautiful one, now

Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me)  
Your sins into me... oh

Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into...  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one...

Alvin saw jeanette asleep he kissed her forehead.

Alvin: Sweet dreams netta.

The next morning Jeanette was awoken by the smell of egg and bread.

Eleanor: Looks like someones up.

Jeanette Was startled.

Jeanette: Eleanor you scared me.

Eleanor giggled.

Eleanor: Im sorry so did you sleep well last night.

Jeanette: Yeah I did except I had a really terrible nightmare.

Eleanor: What about.

And Jeanette told her.

Eleanor: Wow that's a big nightmare.

Jeanette: Yeah I know but Alvin confert me back to sleep.

Eleanor: Thats sweet of him.

Alvin: Thats sweet of what.

Jeanette: Hi Alvin.

Jeanette: Ran and hugged Alvin making him fall back to his bed.

Alvin: What did I do to make her happy.

Eleanor: I don't know.

Jeanette: Thanks you for last night Alvin.

Alvin: Oh that it's fine I just wanted you to sleep.

Jeanette kissed Alvin and they kissed for about two minutes.

Eleanor: Score.

Jeanette: I love you alvin.

Alvin: I love you Jeanette.


	9. Swimming At Midnight

**DAvEy: yaY another chapter #9 this one turned out really weird  
i just wrote down watever passed my brain so yea...so thank you  
guys for enjoying my story and reviewing enjoy.**

**OH AND ONE MORE THING IM GOING BACK TO SKOOL IN TWO WEEKS**

**YEAH IT KIND OF BLOWS BUT WHO KNOWS MAYBE ILL GET EVEN MORE IDEAS  
OR RIGHT A STORY ABOUT MY SKOOL LIFE...**

**DISCLAMIER I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS/CHIPETTES  
**

**ENJOY-**

**DAvEy(=  
**

Swimming At Midnight

After everyone ate and shower  
Dave told them that the concert won't be till next week.

Alvin: So we have a week to our selfs!

Dave: Yes Alvin you do.

Alvin: Sweet!

At around eleven thirty that night Alvin got a crazy idea.

Alvin: Simon...Simon...Simon?

Alvin saw Simon and Brittany kissing and turn around very annoyed.

Simon: What do you want Alvin.

Alvin: Are you guys cool enough to go in the pool right now.

Simon: Alvin it's eleven thirty the water must be freezing.

Alvin: I doubt that it's summer come on.

Simon: No Alvin.

Alvin: Brittany?

Brittany: Forget it Alvin simon's right it is to cold.

Alvin: Fine...

Alvin went to the living room of the hotel room and saw Theodore and Eleanor watching a movie.

Alvin: You guys want to...

T&E: Pass.

Alvin: You don't even know what i'm going to say.

Theodore: Okay what do you want.

Alvin: I was going to say if you want to swim at the pool right now.

Eleanor: Are you crazy it dark out there.

Alvin: No it's not they got light.

Theodore: Its cold.

Alvin: Its summer.

E&t: The answer is no.

Alvin: Fine I'm going alone.

Eleanor: Suit your self.

Theodore: Be careful.

Alvin: I will.

As Alvin change to his swimming shorts  
he was coming out of his room when Jeanette bumped into him.

Jeanette: Sorry.

Alvin: Its okay.

Jeanette: Alvin where are you going.

Alvin: Swimming.

Jeanette: At this hour!

Alvin: Yeah.

Jeanette: But it's cold.

Alvin: Naw the water will be fine.

Jeanette: Is someone coming with you.

Alvin: Nope.

Jeanette: Thats a bit dangerous isn't.

Alvin: No not really

Jeanette: Well okay but be careful.

Alvin: Okay I will.

As soon as Jeanette began to walk inside  
she just kept looking out the window for Alvin.

Alvin was at the pool swimming by himself.

Alvin: Well the quiet seems to be good around here.

He couldn't help but feel like if someone was spying on him.

Alvin: Im probably crazy.

He thought to himself.

Meanwhile Jeanette kept staring out the window.  
She ducked every time Alvin would look her way.

Jeanette was in her bed thinking if she should go to the pool with him.

After a while she thought about it and and dress in a swim suit that Brittany bought her that time she went to the mall.  
Jeanette felt kind of nude since it was only an underwear and a bra.

Jeanette: Oh Brittany.

She tied a hard knot on her swim suit items and opened the door slowly hoping that no one was outside.

As she saw the hallway empty she got the room key that was next to a table by the door and closed it.  
She began to go down the hall towards the elevator.  
When she went inside the eleavator a teenaged boy walked in.

Boy: And where I this cute girl headed out this late night.

Jeanette knew that the boy was flirting with her.  
So she thought of something quickly.

Jeanette: Thank you but I'm taken.

As soon as the elevator doors opened to the lobby she ran out stoped and turned around.

Jeanette: His name is Alvin Seville.

And she ran out to the pool area while blushing at what she just had said.

Jeanette: I hope he doesn't know who I am.

She thought to her self.

When she made it to the pool area she saw Alvin at the other end of the pool facing the opposite way.  
She put her glasses down on a table and jumped in the water Alvin heard the splash  
and quickly began to swim where the splash came from and saw Jeanette under water.

Jeanette resurface to see that the chipmunk was nowhere around to be seen.  
She began to feel scared as soon as someone began touch her wet neck.  
She then began to shiver.

Alvin: Boo.

Jeanette scream and splashed some water on him while getting back to the cement floor.

When she wiped her eyes she saw Alvin laughing. Jeanette got kind of mad.

Jeanette: Whats so funny.

Alvin: Nothing really.

Jeanette: Alvin!

Alvin: Damn who got you that swim suit.

Jeanette: Alvin!

Jeanette Just jumped back in the water an began going towards him.

\Jeanette splashed him while he did the same.

Alvin went underwater and pulled her leg.

She screamed and and began to hit him.

Jeanette got up and began to run while Alvin went after her.  
She stop but Alvin didn't see her and bumped into her.  
She started to fall while Alvin grabed her bra an they both fell in the water.

When they both resurface back Alvin realised her bra was missing and he just stared at her breast.

Jeanette notice at what he was staring at.

Alvin: Holy sh*t he said out loud.

Jeanette then saw him and she looked down.

Jeanette: Alvin please look away.

She said while covering her breast.

Jeanette: Bring me my bra.

Alvin just stood there.

Alvin: Man I can't believe I got to see that I gotta say she has them bigger than Brittany no way am I missing that.

He thought to him self.

Jeanette: Alvin snap out of it. And stop drooling on yourself

Alvin: Huh wha- oh right.

Jeanette: Can you please get my bra now I feel very uncomfortable.

Alvin: Yeah sure.

He got out the water and went for her bra.  
He checked out the size.

Alvin: Size C...Not bad.

Jeanette: Alvin!

She said while blushing and giggling.

Alvin: What it's a good size.

Jeanette: Thanks but can I have it back it's freezing out here.

Alvin: Fine.

Alvin went back in the water and sniffed the bra.

Jeanette: Eww Alvin!

She said while pulling it away from him.

Alvin: Smells like Jeanette.

Jeanette: Alvin that is gross.

Alvin: What I'm human and a man.

Jeanette: Your not human stupid your a chipmunk and your a teenager

Alvin: Thanks Jeanette I think I lost my dignity.

Jeanette: *Giggles* Oh Alvin.

As they headed back to the lobby Alvin apologised to Jeanette.

Alvin: Jeanette I'm sorry about what happens I made your bra feel off on accident.  
Will you forgive me.

Jeanette: Yes Alvin.

Alvin: Did I tell you that you have bigger boobs than brittany.

Jeanette: Hey!

Alvin: What I couldn't resist.

Jeanette punched Alvin in the arm.

Jeanette: Watch it.

Alvin: Okay okay...I didn't think you had them so bi...

Jeanette kicked him in the crotch very hard.

Jeanette: I told you to watch it.

Alvin was on the ground.

The elevator opened and she waited for him.

Jeanette: Oh don't be so dramtic and get in.

Alvin: *coughs* Okay wait up.

He covered his crotch while limping towards the elevator.

As Alvin made it inside the elevator Jeanette pressed the number 3 for the third floor.  
As Alvin felt better they began to walk down the hall.

Alvin: That was so kick jeanette.

Jeanette: I told you to watch it.

Alvin: Yeah I know I'm sorry.

Jeanette: Since when do you apologise for your mistakes.

Alvin: Since I love a girl that is the complete opposite of me.

Jeanette just giggled and blushed.

Alvin: And has them bigger then both of her sisters.

Jeanette smiled faded.

Jeanette: I think your sorrys won't work anymore.

Alvin: My bad?

Jeanette: *Laughs* Oh Alvin.

They Both laughed and right when their hotel room opened and they saw Dave looking at them.

Alvin: Hi Dave.

Dave: Hello Alvin Jeanette Get in here...NOW both of you.

J&A: Uh-Oh.

Dave: Alvin can you explain what are you and Jeanette doing at this hour and dressed like that.

Alvin: We went swimming.

Dave: You went swimming.

Alvin: Yes.

Dave: At this hour.

Alvin: Correct.

Dave: What were you thinking Alvin.  
You two could have drown or something.

Alvin: We are fine Dave.

Dave: You two had me worried.

A&J: Sorry Dave.

Dave: Okay just dress and go to bed you two.

Alvin an Jeanette were going to their hotel room with the rest if their siblings.

Simon: Look who's back.

Alvin: Hey Simon.

After Alvin walked Jeanette came right behind him.

Simon: Jeanette! You went swimming with Alvin.

Jeanette: Hi Simon yes I did.

Simon: So how was It swimming with my idoit brother.

Jeanette: Dont talk to him like that and it was great I had a good time.

Alvin: And she has them bigger them Brittany.

Jeanette: AAALLLVVVIIINN!

Simon: What does he mean by that.

Jeanette: You don't want to know.

Alvin went up to Simon and whispered in his ear.

Alvin: I saw jeanettes breast.

Simon: You saw what!

Alvin: Yup.

Simon: No way.

Alvin: Yup I did.

Simon: Where they...

Jeanette: Well I'm going to shower guys.

A&J: Okay Jeanette.

As soon as they heard the shower going Simon told Alvin to continue.

Simon: So how did all that happen.

Alvin explained.

Simon: Wow so they really are bigger than brittanys?

Alvin: Hell yeah.

Simon: Wow.

Brittany: What are you guys talking about.

Simon: Nothing sweetie let's get to bed. I"ll see you tommorrow alvin.

Alvin: Okay sleep good you guys.

Jeanette got out of the steaming bathroom.

Jeanette: Hey Alvin the restroom is avalable.

Alvin: Yeah okay thanks Jeanette.

Alvin then showered and went to his bed where Jeanette was waiting for him.

Alvin: What are you doing still awake.

Jeanette: Just here waiting for you.

Alvin: And why is that.

Jeanette: Just waiting for your warmth.

Alvin: Okay.

They hugged and fell asleep.

Meanwhile in the other room Brittany was awake.

Brittany: Simon...Simon?

Brittany kept moving Simon until he woke up.

Simon: Whats wrong Britt.

Brittany: Simon what were you guys talking about.

Simon: Me and Alvin I told you nothing.

Brittany: Simon don't "nothing me" I know exactly what you guys were talking about.

Simon: About what.

Brittany: Something about something bigger then mine.

Simon: it's nothing Brittany.

Brittany: Come Simon please tell me.

Simon: Fine just don't tell anyone.

Simon explained.

Simon: ...and he said they were bigger than yours and Eleanor's.

Brittany: What that Assh*le say my sister's breast.  
What's his problem! And not only that he check me and Eleanor out!

Simon: He said it was on accident.

Brittany: That oh God I just want to ALVIN SEVILLE!

Simon: Brittany wait he's...To late.

Brittany: Alvin Seville get up NOW!

Alvin: What did I do Brittany.*Yawns*

Brittany: Jeanette is it true. Jeanette!

Jeanette: Oh what now Brittany!

Brittany: Is it true that Alvin saw your breast.

Jeanette: *Yawns* Yeah but It was on accident...Wait how do you know that!

Brittany: Someone told me.

Jeanette: ALVIN!

Alvin: SIMON!

Simon: Opps. *Laughs nervously*

Alvin: I told you not to tell anybody.

Jeanette: And I told you that.

Brittany: I can't believe you let him Jeanette.

Jeanette: It was by mistake.

Alvin: And I told you not to tell anyone.

Simon: Brittany would've find out anyways.

Alvin: But it could've...

Brittany: Shut up let's make a deal Jeanette.

Jeanette: What kind of deal.

Brittany whispered in jeanettes ear.

Jeanette: That sound great.

Alvin: About what.

Brittany: Ive made a deal with Jeanette.  
Since Alvin let out this big secret and Simon wouldn't tell me about it...

Alvin: Which you weren't suppose to know.

Brittany: *Ahem* Anyways... Me and Jeanette made a deal we will not kiss you for two weeks.

Alvin: What!

Simon: No way.

Jeanette: Deal.

Brittany: That should teach them.

And they both laughed and shook hands and went to bed while the two brothers argued.


	10. Concert NightLove Like Winter 2

**DAvEy: WELL HERE'S CHAPTER 10 THIS CHAPTER IS JUST ABOUT THE  
CONCERT THE CHIPMUNKS/CHIPETTES HAVE SO YEA MOSTLY SONGS  
I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT**

**THE SONG CRUISE CONTROL HAS ALOT OF SWEARING  
SO THAT PART IS RATED M YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS/ CHIPETTES  
OR SONGS.  
**

**DAvEy(=  
**

Concert Night/Love Like Winter 2

As the days passed Alvin and Simon couldn't kiss their girlfriends (well simon)

for two weeks.

Dave: Are you guy ready the concert starts in an hour.

Everyone: Coming Dave.

Once they made it they did some rehearsal, sound Check and lights.  
Since they were going to make this concert into a dvd movie.

Dave: Are you guys ready.

Everyone: Yes.

Dave:...5...4...3

A screen came down and it showed a small video of the first time they sang that song and they came out.  
The crowd roared of excitement as the chipmunks and chipettes appear.

A&B: Sun goes down, I'm just getting up  
I'm heading for the city lights  
Radio blasting on the way to the club  
Gonna rock this town tonight

Chipettes: You're living in a man's world  
They tell us  
But we ain't gonna buy it  
The things they're trying to sell us now  
'Cause we're the girls of Rock N' Roll  
Yeah we're the girls of Rock N' Roll  
Rock N' Roll!

Chipmunks: Oh yeah!  
The curtain's up and I'm ready to go  
My guitar is in my hand  
There's nothing more that I'd rather do  
Than play in a rock n' roll band  
Yeah!

What we have is what we will be given  
Headed for the top  
(Don't ya know!)  
We'll never stop believin' now

Cause we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll  
(You better believe it, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!)  
Yeah, we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll  
(Rock N' Roll oh)

Chipettes: We are the Girls  
We are the Girls  
We are the Girls of Rock N' Roll…

Chipmunks:We are the Boys  
We are the Boys  
We are the Boys of Rock N' Roll…

Chipmunks: Cause we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll  
(ooooh oh oh oh)

Chipettes: Yeah we're the Girls of Rock N' Roll  
(Better be believing that we are)

Chipmunks: Yeah we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll  
(Rock and Roll)

Both: Yeah we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll  
(Gonna Rock and Roll and Rock and Roll and Rock and Roll)  
Yeah we're the Girls of Rock n' Roll  
(And gonna Rock N' Roll)

As the chipettes were leaving for back stage Alvin  
called Brittany.

Alvin: Brittany!

The lights dimmed.

Brittany: What is it alvie.

Alvin: How do i put this  
your are just a crush.

Brittany: Are You...

Alvin: But Remember this...  
Your my Carcinogen Crush...

Brittany Leaves The Stage as she pretends to cry.

Chipmunks: Speechless  
Read the words between your lines  
In isolation  
Silence separates of what design?  
I heard you speak  
Words I know you didn't write  
But I believe you, believe them  
'Cause you spoke them again in my dreams last night

I swear to you I'm not the one  
I swear so I'll become  
Your only desire

Take a bow  
You've performed exquisitely  
Though the millions scream  
I know you'll see  
Each subtlety's understood by me

I  
I would be as devout  
As the high school sweetheart  
That I never had, I s-s-s-s-s-s-swear!

I swear to you I'm not the one  
I swear so I'll become  
Your only  
So if you are confined to me  
I swear that you will be  
So lonely (dreaming)

Your airs of grace, your airs of grace will fill me  
Your airs of grace, your airs of grace will fill me  
Your airs of grace, your airs of grace will fill me  
Your airs of grace, your airs of grace just killed me

Oh!

I swear to you, I'm not the one  
I swear so I'll become  
Your only  
So if you are confined to me  
I swear you will be  
So lonely (dream-like)

Dream-like  
Dream-like

Alvin: Hello Chicago Illinois!

The Crowd Went Wild.

Alvin: Do You guys want anything!

The Crowd just screamed.

Chipmunks: Okay, what is it tonight  
Please just tell me what the hell is wrong  
Do you wanna eat  
Do you wanna sleep  
Do you wanna drown  
Just settle down, settle down, settle down

I'll give you candy, give you diamonds, give you pills  
give you anything you want-hundred-dollar bills  
I'll even let you watch the shows you wanna see  
Just marry me marry me marry me

I'm so sick of you tonight  
You never stay awake when I get home  
Is something wrong with me  
Is something wrong with you  
I really wish I knew wish I knew wish I knew

I'll give you candy, give you diamonds, give you pills  
I'll give you anything you want-hundred-dollar bills  
I'll even let you watch the shows you wanna see  
Because you married me married me married me  
Married me married me married me

I was young I learned a game  
And love and happiness were the same  
Now I'm older and I don't play  
I found out the hardest way.

I got wasted she got mad  
Called me names and she called her dad  
He got crazy and I did too  
Wondered what I did to you

I gave you candy, gave you diamonds, gave you pills  
I gave you anything you want-hundred-dollar bills  
I even let you hear the songs I want to sing  
I'll give you anything anything anything  
I'll give you anything anything anything  
I'll give you anything anything anything  
anything  
anything  
anything

Alvin: This song that were going to play is very dear to my heart.  
This Song me and My *Soon To Be Girlfriend* Jeanette Miller.

Some of the crowd was shocked others were excited.

Jeanette Blushed Backstage. and remembered about the camera's.

Back on stage with alvin the piano intro began.

Alvin: Hit It guys.

Alvin: I... I came here by day, but I left here in darkness  
And found you, found you on the way  
And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold  
You, in somber resplendence, I hold

Chipmunks: Your sins into me  
Alvin: Oh, my beautiful one  
All: Your sins into me  
Alvin: As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
All: (Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one

Chipmunks: Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me  
As you're longing to sing  
So I... I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold  
I will lift up your voice as I sink

Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me

Alvin: Cold in life's throes, I'll fall asleep for you  
Cold in life's throes, I only ask you turn away  
Cold in life's throes, I'll fall asleep for you

Alvin Stopped Singing.

Alvin: Will Jeanette Miller come out.

The crowd cheered.

Meanwhile jeanette was sitting in the backstage  
when she heard her name in the speakers.

Alvin: Will Jeanette Miller Come Out.

Brittany: Go on Jeanette!

Jeanette: I can't.

Eleanor: Oh Come on Jeanette.

Jeanette: Oh Alright.

Jeanette Appeared on stage blushing madly.

Alvin: Jeanette Will You Be My Girlfriend.

The Crowd Cheered.

Jeanette: Yes Yes yes!

She hugged him and the crowd cheered loudly.

Simon: Cold in life's throes,

Alvin: I only ask you turn  
As they seep... into me, oh, my beautiful one, now

Jeanette and Alvin kissed

S&T: Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me)  
Your sins into me... oh

Jeanette went back stage.

All: Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into...  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one

Alvin: I'll lay me down tonight  
Much further down  
Swim in the calm tonight  
This art does drown

(What follows) me as the whitest lace of light  
(Will swallow whole) just begs to be imbrued?  
(What follows) has led me to this place  
where I belong, with all erased  
What follows

All insects sing tonight  
The coldest sound  
I'd send God's grace tonight  
Could it be found?

(What follows) me as the whitest lace of light  
(Will swallow whole) just begs to be imbrued?  
(What follows) has led me to this place  
where I belong, with all erased

I'll lay me down tonight  
Much further down  
Watch stars go out tonight  
On sinking ground

I'll lay me down, I'll lay me down

(What follows) me as the whitest lace of light  
(Will swallow whole) just begs to be imbrued?  
(What follows) has led me to this place  
where I belong, with all erased

What follows will swallow whole  
What follows will swallow whole

Alvin: THANK YOU!

As Alvin was going back stage Brittany Called Alvin.

Brittany: Alvin!

Alvin: What Is it.

Chipettes: I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
And you know it makes me sick to be on that list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed

You say you're gonna burn before you mellow  
I will be the one to burn you  
Why'd you have to go and pick me?  
When you knew that we were different, completely

I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend

I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed

Your wildness scares me  
So does your freedom  
You say you can't stand the restrictions  
I find myself trying to change you  
If you were meant to be my lover I wouldn't have to

And I feel so mean, I feel in between  
'Cause I'm about to give you away

I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (for someone else to take)  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (am I making a mistake?)  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them (all the time that we wasted)  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girl, friend

I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed  
I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed

I'm about to give you away for someone else to take  
I'm about to give you away for someone else to take

We keep repeating mistakes for souvenirs  
And we've been in between the days for years  
And I know that when I see you I'm going to die  
I know I'm going to want you and you know why  
It's going to kill me to see you with the next girl  
'Cause I'm the most gorgeously jealous kind of ex-girl

But I should have thought of that before we kissed...

I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend

I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed  
I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed

Chipettes: You change your mind,  
Like a girl changes clothes.  
Yeah you, Always stress  
Like a chick  
I would know.

And you  
Always think,  
Always speak,  
Cryptically yeah.

I should know  
That you're not good for me (Yeah-Hey Yeah Yeah)

Cause you're hot then you're cold,  
You're yes then you're no,  
You're in then you're out,  
You're up and you're down.

You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You!  
You don't really want to stay,no.  
(Oh Oh Oh)  
You!  
But you don't really want to go-oh.  
(Oh Oh Oh)

Cause you're hot then you're cold,  
You're yes then you're no,  
You're in and you're out,  
You're up and you're down.

We used to be  
Just like twins,  
So in sync.  
The same energy,  
Is now a dead battery.

Used to laugh  
'bout nothing.  
Now you're plain boring.

I should know  
that you're not gonna change.  
(no way-yeah-yeah)

Cause you're hot then you're cold,  
You're yes then you're no,  
You're in then you're out,  
You're up and you're down.

You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You!  
You don't really want to stay,no.  
(Oh Oh Oh)  
You!  
But you don't really want to go-oh.  
(Oh Oh Oh)

Cause you're hot then you're cold,  
You're yes then you're no,  
You're in and you're out,  
You're up and you're down.

Ohhh Yeaah yeah yeah  
Oh ohhhh ohh  
Yeaah yeah

Someone call the doctor,  
Got a case of a love bi-polar.  
Stuck on a roller coaster,  
Can't get off this ride.

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes.

Cause you're hot then you're cold,(Ohh Ohh)  
You're yes then you're no, (Yes or No)  
You're in and you're out, (Ohhhh yeah)  
You're up and you're down.

You're wrong when it's right (wrong or right)  
It's black and it's white (black or white)  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up (Ohhh Yeah)

You!  
You don't really want to stay,no. (Nooo)  
(Oh Oh Oh)  
You!  
But you don't really want to go-oh (Ooooh)  
(Oh Oh Oh)

Cause you're hot then you're cold, (Ohhh)  
You're yes then you're no, (yes or no)  
You're in and you're out, (ohhhh)  
You're up and you're down

you're hot then you're cold, (ohh yes you are)  
You're yes then you're no, (Yeaah Yeaah)  
You're in and you're out,  
(Oohhh Ohhhh)  
You're up and you're down.

You're wrong when it's right (Yeeeah)  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up (Oohhhh-and then we make up)

You!  
You don't really want to stay,no.(Ohhhhhh)  
(Oh Oh Oh)  
You!  
But you don't really want to go-oh (Heeeyy)  
(Oh Oh Oh)

you're hot then you're cold,(Hot N' Cold)  
You're yes then you're no, (Yes Or No)  
You're in and you're out,  
(Oh You're up then you're down)  
You're up and you're down.

Heyy-yeaah-yeaahh (SONG FADES)

Chipettes: I'm on my second drink

But I've had a few before...  
I'm tryin' hard to think  
And I think that I want you on the floor  
Uh huh, yeah on the floor!

[Chorus]  
Go on and take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
You gotta shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off  
(echo) Break me off!  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see

Need your love 1,2,3  
Stop starin' at my D cup  
Don't waste time, just give it to me  
C'mon baby, just feel me up  
C'mon, just give it up

[Chorus]  
Go on and take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
You gotta shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off  
(echo) Break me off!  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see

Forget the application...  
You're the right guy for the task  
Let me take you on vacation  
Just do it, you don't have to ask!

[Chorus]  
Go on and take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
You gotta shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off  
(echo) Break me off!  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see  
Take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
Take it off baby, for me  
Take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
Take it off baby, for me.

Chipettes: I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation

Oh no not me

An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
An' I'm only doin' good  
When I'm havin' fun  
An' I don't have to please no one  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me  
I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
An' I don't really care  
If ya think I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change An' I'm never gonna care 'Bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me

Pedal boys!

An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
The world's in trouble  
There's no communication  
An' everyone can say  
What they want to say  
It never gets better anyway  
So why should I care  
'Bout a bad reputation anyway  
Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me

I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past  
It's a new generation  
An' I only feel good  
When I got no pain  
An' that's how I'm gonna stay  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not  
Not me, not me

Chipettes: Thank you guys.

Alvin Came back on the stage.

Alvin Do You Guys remember the 1990's!

The Crowd cheered.

Alvin: Punk era! we are going to play this song.

Simon turned off his and alvins microphones.

Simon: Alvin dont do this song its too much.

Alvin: Lets just do it.

Simon: your gonna get it with dave.

Alvin: Its worth the risk.

Simon: *Groans*

Alvin: Im doing this without daves permission.

Dave: Alvin dont do it.

Alvin: you guys ready for the mosh.

The crowd cheered.

Dave: ALVIN!

Alvin: 1 2 3 4!

Dave: AAALLLVVIINN!

(**This part is rated M Due tO THE LYRICS)**

Alvin: I will never want to date you while I can learn to hate you.  
If you somehow learn to love me, well, that's just my luck.  
I would never care if you only wanted my friendship,  
but somehow you're disappointed that I'm not a slut.  
I don't want to fuck you.

Chipmunks: I don't want to fuck you.  
I don't want to fuck you, so fuck you.

Alvin: In my mind there is no doubt that you've been in  
and out of many different backseats, many times before.  
I can always see your defeat when I won't leave the front seat.  
And it seems your disappointed that I'm not a whore.

Chipmunks: I don't want to fuck you.  
I don't want to fuck you.  
I don't want to fuck you,

Crowd: so fuck you.

Chipmunks:I don't want to fuck you.  
I don't want to fuck you.  
I don't want to fuck you.  
I don't want to fuck you.  
I don't want to fuck you.  
I don't want to fuck you, so fuck you.  
I don't want to fuck you.  
I don't want to fuck you.  
I don't want to fuck you, so fuck you.

The Crowd Cheered.

B,J,E: Alvin...

The Lights dimmed and love like winter intro began.

Jeanette: Warn your warmth to turn away,  
Here it's December,  
Everyday.

Press your lips to the sculptures,  
And surely you'll stay. _[distant:]_ love like winter

For of sugar and ice,  
I am made. I am made

Netta,Chipmunks: It's in the blood,  
It's in the blood.  
I met my love before I was born.  
He wanted love,  
I taste of blood.  
He bit my lip, and drank my warmth,  
From years before, from years before.

Alvin Appears on Stage.

Alvin: She exhales vanilla lace,  
I barely dreamt her, yesterday. _[echo:]_ yesterday  
Read the lines in the mirror through,  
The lipstick trace.  
Por Siempre  
She said "It seems you're somewhere, far away" to his face.

ALL: It's in the blood,  
It's in the blood.  
I met my love before I was born.  
She wanted love,  
I taste of blood.  
She bit my lip, and drank my warmth,  
From years before, from years before.

Jeanette: Love Like Winter.

Alvin: Love Like Winter.

A&J: Winter.  
Three, four

ALL: It's in the blood,  
It's in the blood.  
I met my love before I was born.  
He wanted love,  
I taste of blood.  
He bit my lip, and drank my warmth,  
From years before, from years before.  
From years before.

The Crowd Cheered

Alvin: This is our last song. Thank and goodnight.

Alvin: This is what I brought you; this you can keep  
This is what I brought; you may forget me  
I promise to depart, just promise one thing  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

This is what I brought you; this you can keep  
This is what I brought; you may forget me  
I promised you my heart, just promise to sing  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

This is what I thought; I thought you need me  
This is what I thought; so think me naive  
I promise you a heart, you promised to keep  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

Chipmunks: Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
MAKE beauty stay IF I take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh

With just a look they shook  
And heavens bowed before him.  
Simply a look can break your heart.  
The stars that pierce the sky;  
He left them all behind.  
We're left to wonder why  
He left us all behind.

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
MAKE beauty stay if I take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh (ohh)

Dreams of his crash won't pass  
Oh, how they all adored him.  
Beauty will last when spiraled down.  
The stars that mystified  
He left them all behind.  
And how his children cried  
He left us all behind.

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
MAKE beauty stay if I take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh

For a lethal moment I'm,  
Frozen in perfect time.  
My heart, my heart,  
My heart's imperfect too.  
Freeze you so you won't forget,  
Born to the empty set.  
My heart, my heart,  
My heart is empty too.  
Whoa-oh-ohh

What's the hook, the twist  
Within this verbose mystery?  
I would gladly bet my life upon it.  
That the ghost you love, your ray of light  
Will fizzle out without hope.

We're the empty set just floating through, wrapped in skin  
Ever searching for what we were promised.  
Reaching for that golden ring we'd never let go,  
Who would ever let us put their filthy hands upon it?

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
MAKE beauty stay if I take my life?  
Whoa-oh

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
MAKE beauty stay if I take my life?  
Oh-oh

The crowd cheered and the chipmunks and chipettes bow and left the stage to the limo.

**LIST OF SONGS...IN ORDER  
**

**GIRLS OF ROCK N ROLL BY CHIPMUNKS/CHIPETTES**

**CARCINOGEN CRUSH BY AFI**

**ANYTHING ANYTHING BY DRAMARAMA**

**SILVER AND COLD BY AFI**

**GIRLS NOT GREY BY AFI**

**EX-GIRLFRIEND BY NO DOUBT**

**HOT N COLD BY CHIPETTES/KATY PERRY**

**TAKE IT OFF BY THE DONNAS**

**BAD REPUTATION BY JOAN JETT**

**CRUISE CONTROL BY AFI**

**LOVE LIKE WINTER BY AFI**

**PRELUDE 12/21 MISS MURDER BY AFI  
**


	11. After The AfterParty

**DAvEy: sup guys heres chapter 11 i think umm anyways  
starting next Wednesday 9/8/10 i start skool (10th grade yay)  
anyways so i may not be able to update every week like i use to  
but i will try and ill write everyday after i finish my homework  
and late at night ( ill hide under the covers so my parents wont out  
im using my ipod touch at night shhhhhh)  
Anyways i am thinking about writing about my skool life so if u guys  
like that idea i will be more than glad to do it so u can see how my skool life  
is so yea review or pm me if you want to write about my skool life if it does  
happen i might called it Sophomore Year anyways again  
review or pm if you like that idea. so yeah thanks for reviewing  
and enjoying this story. So enough about me and get on with the store...**

**Discalmier: I dOnT oWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS/CHIPETTES.**

**eNJOY**

**DAvEy(=  
**

After The After-Party

As the after party was over very late pass midnight.  
Alvin Simon Brittany and Jeanette head over to their limo.

Brittany: This has to be the best concert yet.

Alvin: I know plus it will be our first concert on DVD.

Jeanette: Yeah! Wait the whole thing was recorded!

Alvin: Yea I thought Dave told you.

Jeanette: No no He did is just that since you asked me out on stage I was wondering-

Alvin: To answer your question yes Jeanette it's going to be on the DVD and the extras menu.

Simon: Whats on the extras menu Alvin.

Alvin: Jeanettes expression.

Brittany: Your going to be famous now Jeanette.

Jeanette: Yeah I know. She said sarcastically

Alvin: I already had that planned out

Simon: Did you had the "other" song planned out

Alvin: Yeah that too.

Jeanette: You are so f*cked with Dave Alvin.

Simon and Brittany just laughed.

Brittany: Your girlfriend's right Alvin.

As if one cue they all saw a very angery Dave standing outside the limo.

Simon: Your f*cked.

Alvin: Thanks guys for helping out i really appreciated. He said sarcastically.

Brittany: My pleasure.

As everyone got out the limo Dave was only looking at Alvin.

Simon: Hi Dave.

Brittany: Hi Dave.

Jeanette: Hi Dave.

Dave: Hi Jeanette Simon Brittany.

Alvin: Hi dav-

Dave: Dont "hi Dave" me Alvin we have Some talking to do. Now you three go to bed while I talk to alvin.

As Simon Brittany and Jeanette walked inside Jeanette had a worries face and Brittany seem to notice.

Brittany: Hey sis what's up you look kind of sad is everything alright?

Jeanette: Huh? Oh I'm just worried about alvin.

Simon: Its okay Jeanette. He'll be fine.

Brittany: Yeah Jean don't worry about it.

Jeanette: Okay.

Meanwhile back with Dave and Alvin.

Dave: Alvin why did you sing that inapprpriate song. Alvin. Alvin! Answer me.

Alvin: I don't know.

Dave: Thats not the answer Alvin.

Alvin: *Sighs* I was going to ask you before the concert but you were too busy  
and when people were just screaming my name I just did it.

Dave: Nice try alvi- wait what.

Alvin: Its true Dave.

Dave: Your telling me the truth!

Alvin: Yes Dave.

Dave: Wow Jeanette must be a good influence on you.

Alvin just laughed.

Dave: So anyways Alvin where did you come up with a song like that.

Alvin: My iPod.

Dave: Figuers maybe I should start putting an online protector on your computer.

Alvin: No dave please don't. What will i do without my myspace and facebook an Twitter.

Dave: *Laughs* Okay Alvin calm down I leave your computer alone just don't watch any "Dirty Sites"

Alvin: Dont worry dave I won't.

I Got Jeanette. He thought.

Dave: Oh alvin we Are going to finish the DVD tomorrow and we'll talk about that little "scene" of yours.

Alvin: Which one Jeanettes or the song.

Dave: The song one and the one with Jeanette was just clever who thought of it.

Alvin: Me...

Dave: Speaking of Jeanette don't forget that you are grounded.

Alvin: What! How long.

Dave: Two weeks

Alvin: What! Aww man what am I supposed to do.

Dave: I'm glad you asked.

Dave opened the hotel doors and they walked inside the hotel.

Dave: Well let's see you have to mop the floor and wash the dishes every night  
no iPod or iPhone for those two weeks I will only let you use your iPod when you are doing chores.

Alvin: Well I think I can handle it.

Dave: One more thing you cannot see call or text Jeanette for those two weeks.

Alvin: What! Dave that's-

Dave pressed the elevator button and the elevator came down and they walked in.  
Alvin pressed the number 3.

Dave: I will only let you see Jeanette if she comes over to dinner.

Alvin: Dave that's harsh.

Dave: Your grounded when we get back home.

Alvin: Oh *Phew* You scared me there Dave.

They finally reached their hotel rooms.

Alvin: Goodnight Dave.

Dave: *Yawns* Goodnight Alvin.

As Alvin went inside his hotel room he changed to his pj pants ( Or sweat pants)  
and his long sleeve shirt and headed for bed.  
When he got to his bed he saw Jeanette sleeping peace fully and he smiled.  
Jeanette also smiled because she wasn't asleep.  
As Alvin went under the covers he felt the warmth of his girlfriends  
body he was about to sleep when Jeanette turned around.

Jeanette: Hi Alvin.

Alvin: Oh hey Jeanette I'm sorry that I've woken you up.

Jeanette: Its okay Alvin I wasn't asleep anyways.  
So what happened with Dave.

Alvin: Well he just grounded me for two weeks.

Jeanette: Aww that sucks.

Alvin: Yeah i have to mop the house and wash the dishes every night.  
And I can't see talk or text you for two weeks.

Jeanette: Oh that really sucks Alvin I guess I'm going to be lonely for two weeks.

Alvin: No you won't i'll think of something.

Jeanette: *Giggles* You and your crazy ideas.

Alvin: Thats Alvin Seville for you.

After a moment of silence they both lend and kiss for a minute  
they pulled away and stared into each others eyes.

Alvin: Im so lucky to have a girl like you Jeanette.

Jeanette: No Alvin I'm the lucky one not alot of guys like my type.

Alvin: Thats true but I'm also lucky you let me be with you alot of girls like you deny my awesomeness.

Jeanette: *Giggles* Oh Alvin you just know how to make me laugh.

Alvin just chuckled as they kissed again.

Alvin: I love you Jeanette.

Jeanette: I love you Alvin.

They hugged each other or warmth and fell fast asleep.

Early next morning eleanor and Theodore woke up early at eight in the morning

and made a special breakfast for everyone.

As it hit nine am Brittany and Simon got up.

Brittany: Hi Simon.

Simon: Hi Brittany wanna go eat breakfast.

Brittany: Sure let's go.

Simon and Brittany headed for the kitchen and they saw Theodore and Eleanor.

Simon: Hey Theodore hey Eleanor

Brittany: Hey guys.

E&T: Hi Simon hi Brittany.

Brittany: So what's for Breakfast.

Eleanor: Pancakes with orange juice.

Simon: Great let's eat.

Theodore and Eleanor came back with plates with pancakes  
and Theodore with a jug of orange juice and they began to eat.

Brittany: This is so good.

Simon: I know it is thanks you guys.

T&E: No problem.

As they ate their breakfast Theodore broke the silence.

Theodore: So where's Alvin and  
Jeanette.

Simon: Sleeping I think.

Theodore: Oh I can understand Alvin but what about Jeanette.

Brittany: I don't know it's nine thirty and she still hasn't got up.

Eleanor: Thats a first.

Brittany: Yes it is.

Everyone just laughed.

When everyone was finished eating they left their plates on the sink and went to watch tv.

As they watched tv for an hour or so they saw the time that said eleven am.

Eleanor: Hey guys has Jeanette and Alvin gotten up yet.

S&B&T: No.

Eleanor: Wow first time asleep near midday.

Brittany: So what are going to do today.

Simon: Well Dave said that we were going to a studio to record a song and edit the DVD.

Eleanor: Sounds like fun.

Theodore: So what time are we leaving simon?

Simon: Well Dave said like around two it the afternoon.

Brittany: Well in that case I'm going to take a shower.

Once everyone showered and ate a small lunch  
Simon Theodore Eleanor and Brittany headed for the living room.

Simon: Alvin still hasn't gotten up an Dave is coming in an hour.

We have to wake them up.

Brittany: Just let them sleep Simon they'll get up before dave gets here trust me.

Simon: Okay i trust you.

Meanwhile in Alvin's room Jeanette was waking up.  
She put on her glasses and read the time.

Jeanette: Oh sh*t! Alvin get up Alvin!

Alvin: *Yawns* Not now Brittany.

Jeanette: BRITTANY!

Alvin: Huh oh mybad Jeanette I thought you were Brittany.

Jeanette: And why is that!

Alvin: You pushed and screamed at me and you sounded like Brittany.

Jeanette: Oh... Anyway get up Alvin it's late.

Alvin: What time is it.

Jeanette: Its one in the afternoon.

Alvin: *Yawns* Its still early.

Jeanette: Early! Early for you maybe but if you must know it's pretty late for some people.  
Come on let's go.

Alvin: *Groans* oh fine.

As Alvin and Jeanette got up they headed to the living room where everyone else was there.

Brittany: Look who finally dicided to get up.

Jeanette: Hi Brittany.

Eleanor: Wow Jeanette this is the first time you get up late.

Jeanette: Yeah I know but to some people think waking up at one in the afternoon is early.

Alvin: Its true you only wasted the morning.

Simon: Whatever Alvin go eat an get dress you guys  
Dave is going to pick us up in thirty minutes  
so we can go to the studio and sing a song and edit the DVD.

A&J: Right!

Alvin: Im going to take a shower.

Jeanette: Okay I'll go eat.  
So Brittany what was for breakfast.

Brittany: Pancakes.

Jeanette: My favorite.

Theodore: Mines too.

Everyone just laughed.

Simon: Well I'm going to get a book while I wait for Dave.

E&T: We're going to the store be right back.

Brittany: I'll wait her for you guys.

E&T: Okay.

As Jeanette heated up her pancakes she picked them out of the microwave and headed to the living room with Brittany.

Brittany: So Jeanette this is the first time in my life I see you get up so late.

Jeanette: I know.

Brittany: So why did you wake up late did you and Alvin...you know.

Jeanette: Eww God no Brittany we're only fourteen. Have you and Simon?

Brittany: Not yet but I'm planning on it.

Jeanette: Brittany your too young for that sort of stuff.

Brittany: I didn't mean now maybe when I'm fifteen or sixteen.

Jeanette: Thats still too young Brittany.

Brittany: Who are you now miss miller. I thought she stayed at home.

Jeanette just gave Brittany a glare.

Jeanette: No is just that your my sister and I don't want you to get pregnant at an early age.

Brittany: Dont worry Jeanette I promise I won't get pregnant early maybe when I'm like twenty five.

Jeanette just laughed.

Jeanette: Right.

As they stayed in silence alvin came out fully dressed.

Alvin: Hey ladies missed me.

Brittany: If only...

Alvin just gave Brittany a glare.

Jeanette: Of coursed we missed you Alvin.

Jeanette went up to Alvin and kissed him on the cheek.

Jeanette: Im going to shower i'll see you guys in a little while.

A&B: Okay.

Jeanette went to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.  
She turned on the hot water first then the cold until it satisfied her.  
She got undressed and went in the shower.

Alvin: So what were you and my "Fiance" Talking about.

Brittany: Fiance! Alvin just be lucky that Jeanette is your girlfriend.

Alvin: Whats that supposed to mean.

Brittany: You exactly what it means.

Brittany left for her room leaving a shocked chipmunk on the couch in the leaving room.

When two o'clock came by Dave came in the their hotel room.

Dave: Hi Theodore.

Theodore: Hi dave.

Dave: Is everyone ready to go.

Alvin: Yup we're ready Dave.

Simon: Lets just wait for Brittany.

Alvin: There goes an hour wasted.

D&S: Alvin!

Alvin: What.

As Brittany came down about twenty minutes later everyone headed to Dave's rent-a-car.

Alvin: Dave I told you to get a better car then this crappy Nissan.

Dave: Alvin I told you already I don't want to spend too much money.

Alvin: Why didn't just rent another rv.

Dave: Our rv is getting fixed Alvin. Anyways we're here.

As everyone got out the car they headed to the studio.

Dave: Im so sorry that we are late Jim.

Jim: No problem Dave let's get started  
oh by the way we already edited the DVD extras part  
we working on the main DVD part.

Dave: Thanks Jim. Okay guys head in the booth.

Simon: What song are we singing Dave.

Dave: The unreleased song off to see the world.

Alvin: Finally.

Dave: Anyways the first set of words I want all you guys to sing

then by cliffs of Dover just want Alvin Simon and Theodore to sing.  
Then the chorus all of you then the chipettes sing the second verse by themselfs are you guys again.  
Are you ready.

Everyone: Yes.

Dave: Okay here it goes.

All: Flying through the airways  
Making the right stops  
Through a storybook of places  
Making all our drops.

Chipmunks: See the cliffs of Dover  
And over to the right  
Are the snowy white-capped Alps  
Majestic, standing bright.

All: Hey don't you know that we're off to see the world  
We're off to find our dreams  
Why are our hearts beating so fast  
Why is there suddenly a brand new hope inside of us that will surely last  
Hey don't you know that we're off to see the world  
We're off to find things new  
So we will follow every clue  
Just thing there suddenly  
A chance to find it in all we dreamed in dreams come true.

Chipettes: Just flew over Switzerland  
Destination set  
Heading out for Africa  
A place we won't forget  
Faced a threat in Rio  
We could be in for more  
And now we are desending  
I can see the pearly shore.

All: Hey don't you know that we're off to see the world  
We're off to find our dreams  
Why are our hearts beating so fast  
Why is there suddenly a brand new hope inside of us that will surely last  
Hey don't you know that we're off to see the world  
We're off to find things new  
So we will follow every clue  
Just thing there suddenly  
A chance to find it in all we dreamed in dreams come true.

Dave: That was great guys this is going on iTunes and on the DVD.

Alvin: Great I'll post it on my myspace.

Dave: Yeah Alvin go right ahead come on you guys let's head over here to see how the DVD is coming.

Dave and the other five teen-munks headed for the editing room where they saw a bunch of computers and their concert playing on the screen.

Jim: So Dave we just added the studio booth video on extras and we were going to ask you about the song that alvin sang.

Dave: Thanks Jim about the song I think it best to delete that scence like it never happened.

Alvin: No Dave leave it on.

Dave: No Alvin.

Alvin: But Dave what if make a deal with you.

Dave: No Alvin we are erasing it and that's final.

Alvin: Come dave what if I post a bulletin on the internet and ask people if they want to see that song on the DVD.

Dave:*Sighs* Fine Alvin but if you get less than four thousand people we are erasing it.

Alvin: Deal.

So Alvin went on his myspace facebook and Twitter

and posted comments blogs and bulletins if the song should stay.  
After about half-an-hour more than five thousand people said to keep it and only thirty were against.

Alvin: Here it is Dave the results.

Dave: Okay Alvin don't get upset if people say no.

Alvin: Dont worry luck is on my side Dave.

Dave: Will see.

So simon checked on the computer.

Simon: Well the results are... That part stays.

Dave: Oh no.

Alvin: Oh yeah Dave uh huh yes I knew it.

Dave: Jim keep it.

Jim: Okay.

In a few minutes everyone left saying goodbye to Jim (Idk who he is I just made him up) and they left.

Alvin: So Dave when does the DVD come out.

Dave: It comes out September twenty-ninth.

Brittany: Why so long.

Dave: Well becuase on the up-coming concerts will record them  
and send them to this studio then will go back to Los Angeles for the final edit.

Brittany: Oh.

When the reached the hotel Dave got a call.

Dave: Hello. Yes this is Dave Seville. Uh huh. Yes. No. Yes. Really.  
Can we take our to the boat. Really! Ok great see you tommorrow okay thanks. Bye bye.

Dave Rushed inside the chipmunks room.

Dave: Fellas girls can you come here for a minute.

A&B: Right when I was going to kiss Simon/Jeanette.

Everyone: Coming Dave.

Alvin: What is it Dave.

Dave: We are going on a crusie.

Brittany: Really.

Dave: Yes and there taking us across the ocean or our next concert.

Theodore: Dave how many concerts are left.

Dave: About three or four.

Theodore: Great can't wait to go home.

Alvin: I don't want to go home.

Dave: Anyways we leave to tomorrow so let's start packing. 


	12. My Love Is Taken Away

**DAvEy: HEY GUYS CHAPTER 12 YAY! TWO UPDATES IN ONE WEEK SWEET  
MAYBE ILL BE DONE WITH CHAPTER 13 BY TODAY. ANYWAYS THANKS FOR ENJOYING  
MY STORY AND REVIEWING.**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN AATC/BATC  
**

My Love Is Taken Away

Before sunrise everyone was up and very sleepy.

Dave: Okay do you guys have everything packed.

Everyone: *Yawns* Yes Dave.

Dave: Okay great I'll start the rv and will leave right away.

As they were checking out of their hotel Simon's cell phone rang.

Simon: Hello... Julian hi yes we're on our way okay see you there yes you can bring her to okay bye.

Dave: Who was it Simon.

Simon: It was Julian she said she is going on the cruise with us and she is bring a friend of hers.

Dave: Okay that's good.

Alvin: Who was it Simon.

Simon: Julian.

Alvin: Really what did she say.

Simon: She said she is going on the cruise with us and she is going to bring a friend.

Alvin: Awesome.

Jeanette: What's awesome?

Alvin: Julian is coming to the cruise with us and she is going to bring a friend.

Jeanette: Oh that's great.

Everyone went outside and waited for Dave.

Brittany: We better get good rooms for this.

Alvin: Brittany is that all you care.

Brittany: Shut up Alvin.

Once Dave came they were on there way Alvin and Brittany were arguing.

Alvin: Oh yeah.

Brittany: Yeah I bet you can't even get a girlfriend on the cruise.

Alvin: Alright I bet you three dollars that I can do it.

Brittany: Deal.

Jeanette: Could you guys just stop arguing.

Alvin: That depends.

Jeanette: Depends on what.

Alvin: Depends if you can make me stop arguing.

Jeanette: Okay.

Jeanette Kissed Alvin for a minute.

Jeanette: Was that good enough.

Alvin: Not quite.

Jeanette: What!

Alvin: Try again.

Jeanette: *Sighs* Fine.

Jeanette jumped on him and put her arms around him and kissed him.

Jeanette: How is that.

Alvin: Perfect.

And he kissed her again.

Brittany went to the backroom here she saw Simon sleeping with his iPod in his ear.  
She removed on earphone and whispered seductively to his ear.

Brittany: Hi Simon.

Simon slowly opened his eyes.

Simon: Hi Brittany.

Brittany: Hey what are you doing here all by yourself.

Simon: Just getting away from the argument of you and Alvin.

Brittany: Oh is there a way I can make it up to you.

Simon: Depends.

Brittany: Oh...Like?

Simon: Like if you give me one of the most romantic kiss ever.

Brittany: Okay.

Brittany stared into Simons eyes and slowly kisses him.

Brittany: How was that.

Simon: No.

Brittany: What!

Simon: Try again.

Brittany: *Groans* Fine.

So once again they stared into each others eyes but this time Brittany smiled  
and put her arms around Simon went on top of him and kissed him for two minutes.  
They pulled away gaining their breath.

Brittany: How was that.

Simon: That was...Very convincing.

Brittany: I knew you wouldn't handle my beautiness.

Simon: That's not even a word but I think i can do better.

Brittany: *Pfft* Yeah right. You do Better than me I would love to see that.

Simon: Alright you asked for it.

Simon got up and put his iPod down. Then he got Brittany's hands and she got up.  
Simon then he use he index finger and thumb and lifted her face a little bit and kissed her slowly and soft.  
Once they pulled away Simon just smiled and saw Brittany's face in shock.

Simon: How was that.

Brittany: That was...It was...Wow.

Simon just chuckled. Dave then knocked and opened it.

Dave: Come on you two we're here.

Simon: Come on Brittany let's go on the cruise.

Brittany: Yeah...cruise.

Simon just laughed.

Dave: Whats wrong with Brittany.

Simon: I think my kiss made got her high.

Dave: Right. Brittany let's go.

Brittany: Okay Simon.

Dave: Simon?

Simon: Told you Dave.

Once they were outside Brittany seemed to go back to reality.

Alvin: Its about time you guys are out I thought we were going to lose our cruise.

Dave: Be patient Alvin.

Once they were inside Dave had to check in just like at a hotel.  
And they each got room keys.

Dave: Well it seems that we are getting to two pairs and since you are all boyfriends and girlfriends you guys are staying that way.

Everyone: Yes!

Dave: But...

Everyone: Awe.

Dave: No "funny" stuff.

Everyone: Okay Dave.

Alvin: There goes my fun.

Dave: Alvin.

Alvin: Just kidding Dave.

Dave gave the chipmunks and chipettes and they went to the their rooms.

A/B: This piece of sh*ts out room.

J/S: Just be happy it's something isn't of nothing.

A/B: Thats true.

Alvin: I think Dave forgot to give us another bed again.

Jeanette: Its okay I got use to your snoring.

Alvin: Snoring...I do not snore.

Jeanette: *Laughs* Come on let's sleep for a little bit.

Alvin: In what way.

Jeanette: Alvin...I'm going to send you with Dave.

Alvin: Nah I rather sleep with you.

Jeanette: Okay then come on.

Alvin and Jeanette went to the bed and at the same time Alvin and Brittany complained.

A/B: Where are the sheets.

J/S: There aren't any.

A/B: What! no sheets what kind of cruise is this.

S/J: *Groans*

Jeanette: Don't worry I brought some from my house.

Alvin: Really that's great.

Alvin and Jeanette used her blanket and fell asleep.

Couple hours later Alvin's cell phone vibrated. It was Brittany.  
He woke up and read Brittany's text.

Textmssage: Remember our little bet.

Alvin smile and replied back.

Alvin: Of course meet outside by the pool.

He turned off his iPhone and headed to the pool.  
Meanwhile Simon found Julian and her friend.

Simon: Hi Julian.

Julian: Hi sweetie it's been awhile.

Simon: I know it has.

Julian: Wheres Alvie and Theodore.

Simon: I know Alvins asleep but I don't know about Theodore.

Julian: Oh well anyways let me introduce you to my friend Zooey. Zooey Simon. Simon Zooey.

S/Z: Hi nice to meet you.

Julian: Wheres uncle Dave.

Simon: Dave is on room 16-A first one on the right.

Julian: Okay thanks come on Zooey. I'll see you later Simon.

Simon: Okay sure.

Back with Alvin and Brittany...

Alvin: Where the hell were you.

Brittany: Sorry I was getting dressed.

Alvin: Figures. He mumbled

Brittany: What was that.

Alvin: I said you took forever to get here.

Brittany: Right...Let's see who your date is going to be.

Alvin: What do I have to do exactly.

Brittany: Just kiss them.

Alvin: Fine.

As Brittany spotted his "Blind Date" Julian found them.

Julian: Oh Alvie.

Alvin: Julian hi.

They hugged each other .

Alvin: Its been awhile.

Julian: Yes I know it has.

Alvin: I want you to meet someone.  
Julian this is Brittany. Brittany this is my cousin Julian.

B/J: Hi.

Brittany: I heard so much about you.

Julian: Same Alvin's been telling some stuff about you too.  
So Alvin is she your girlfriend.

Alvin: No she just my best friend. My girlfriend is her sister Jeanette.

Julian: Wow that's pretty good. Oh Alvie this is my friend Zooey.  
Zooey my cousin Alvin.

Alvin: Hey there.

Zooey: Hi. She smiled shyly.

Alvin: Zooey this is my best friend Brittany. Brittany Zooey.

B/Z: Hey.

Julian: So do you guys want to go for a swim.

Alvin: Sure I'm up for it and you Brittany.

Brittany: Sure let's get dress first.

Alvin: Okay everyone meet her in ten minutes deal.

Everyone: Deal.

Brittany: Went to her room and saw Simon playing his guitar.

Brittany: Come on Simon let's go swimming.

Simon: With who.

Brittany: With your cousin Julian.

Simon: I don't feel like going.

Brittany: Oh come on it's going to be fun.

Simon: *Sighs* Fine only because your my girl.

Brittany: Damn right I am.

Simon just laughed.

Alvin walked into his room and saw Jeanette reading a book.

Alvin: Netta let's go swimming.

Jeanette: No thanks i'm fine.

Alvin: Oh come on lets go.

Jeanette: I'll go later I need to finish this book.

Alvin: Okay suit yourself I'll be back in a while. Love you.

Jeanette: Love you too.

He kissed her forehead and walked out.

Jeanette: I'm so lucky. She thought to herself.

Meanwhile back at the pool Alvin and Brittany were already there.

Brittany: I found you a date.

Alvin: Okay who is it.

Brittany: Zooey.

Alvin: What! no way.

Brittany: You have to kiss her.

Alvin: Fine let's play a game so I don't have to kiss her as a boyfriend.

Brittany: Fine we'll play a game.

Minutes later Julian Zooey Simon Theodore and Eleanor were in the pool.

Brittany: Hey guys let's play a game.

Theodore: What kind of game.

Brittany: Uhh let's play a game like Simon says if you do the wrong thing then you have to kiss the person next two you.

Alvin: Lets play.

Brittany: Okay Simon with me Eleanor with Theodore Alvin and Zooey and Julian stay outside the game.

Julian: Okay. Simon says touch your nose.

Everyone touched their nose.

Julian: Simon says go underwater for five seconds.

And everyone went underwater.

Meanwhile Jeanette was finished reading her book and decided to go to the pool. So she went to the restroom.

Julian; Simon says to touch Simon.

Simon: What the hell.

Everyone laughed and touched Simon. Alvin poked simons eye.  
Eleanor touched simon's arm and Theodore touched his neck.  
Brittany touched Simon crotch and left a very shocked chipmunk.

Julian: Okay Simon says...

Jeanette got out the restroom and was heading for the pool.

Julian: Simon says not to laugh.

Jeanette was now by the pool and she tried to spot them.

Julian: laugh.

Alvin laughed and everyone was stunned he had to kiss zooey.

Julian: You know the rules Alvie kiss zooey for a whole minute.

Alvin: Fine.

He began to kiss zooey.

Alvin: Brittany owes me big time. He thought.

Jeanette spotted them and ran.

Jeanette: Hey guy-Alvin?

Alvin was still kissing zooey and looked up.

Alvin: Jeanette!


	13. How Could You

**DAvEy: Sup Guys DAvEy HERE ANYWAYS HERE IS CHAPTER 13  
ANOTHER THING IS THAT IM STARTING SKOOL 2MORROW SO  
IT MAY TAKE ME A BIT LONGER ON UPDATING SO YEA  
THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND ENJOYING MY STORY.  
ENJOY**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN AATC/BATC OR SONGS **

*** sONGS TITLE WILL BE DISPLAYED AT THE BOTTOM***

**DAvEy(=  
**

How Could You

Jeanette: Alvin how could you.

Alvin: Jeanette it's not what it looks like.

Jeanette: What do you mean it's not what it looks like  
you are kissing another girl.

Jeanette now had tears in her eyes.

Alvin: Jeanette it's just a game we are play-

Jeanette: Oh just a game  
so you are saying me and you are just a game.

Alvin: No Jeanette.

Jeanette now was now crying.

Jeanette: No I see how it is Alvin  
Brittany was right you are jerk and a mindless assh*le  
I never want to see you again.

Jeanette began to run.

Alvin: Jeanette wait! Brittany you so owe me big time.  
Netta wait.

Alvin began to run after her and caught up.

Alvin: Jeanette listen to me.

Jeanette: No get away from me you-you- it's over Alvin.

Alvin: Netta wait.

Jeanette ran away from Alvin with tears in her eyes.  
Alvin just watched her go. Now he was really mad.

Brittany: What happened.

Alvin: You is what happend if you never dared me we never wouldve broken up Brittany.

Brittany: Im sorry I didn't think Jeanette would take it that far.

Alvin: You think!

Brittany: Okay Alvin i'm sorry I'll fix this

Alvin: You better.

Meanwhile Jeanette was running and crying  
she wasn't looking where she is going when she bumped into someone.

Jeanette: Sorry.

Justin: Its okay Whats wrong.

Jeanette: Nothing is I-I-I gotta go.

Justin: Wait!

But Jeanette left.

When Jeanette made it to her room  
she locked the door and cried in her pilliow.

Jeanette was crying and in deep thoughts.

Jeanette: Why did I believe his lies. Why did I fall for him.  
Why. Why. Why.

After a few minutes there was a knock.

Brittany: Jeanette are you in here.

Jeanette: *Sniff* Go away Brittany.

Brittany: Come on Jeanette open up.

Jeanette: No Brittany.

Brittany: *Sighs* Fine.

Brittany walked into Daves room.

Brittany: Uh Dave.

Dave: Oh hi Brittany do you need anything.

Brittany: Yeah do you have an extra room key for alvins room.

Dave: Uh sure may I ask why.

Brittany: Alvin forgot the key in his room and he forgot his towel.

Dave: Uh okay sure.

Brittany: Thanks Dave.

Brittany went back to Alvin's room and went inside.  
But Jeanette was gone.

Brittany: Jeanette Jeanette!

Brittany quickly dialed alvin.

Alvin: Hello.

Brittany: Alvin it's Brittany.

Alvin: Whats up.

Brittany: Is Jeanette with you.

Alvin: No why.

Brittany: Alvin she is not in your room. I can't find her.

Alvin: What! Let's go find her meet me at the lobby downstairs.

Brittany: Okay.

Meanwhile Jeanette was in daves room.

Dave: So you want to sing a song by yourself.

Jeanette: Yes if that's okay.

Dave: Sure.

Jeanette: What time can I sing.

Dave: Right now everyone is waiting so go head downstairs.

Jeanette: okay.

Back with Alvin and Brittany.

Brittany: Hey Alvin no sign of her.

Alvin: No you.

Brittany: No. Did you call Simon and Theodore.

Alvin: Yeah they should be here by now.

Simon: Hey guys what's up.

Alvin: Its Jeanette bro.

Simon: What about Jeanette.

Brittany: Simon she is missing and we can't find her anywhere.

Simon: What!

Theodore: Why is everyone so surprised.

Simon: Theodore Jeanette is missing.

E/T: What!

Alvin: Yeah we can't find her.

Eleanor: Oh where can she be?

Simon: Okay uhh let's split up Alvin you go on your own  
Brittany you go with me Theodore you go with Eleanor.

Just as everyone was about to leave Simons cellphone rang.

Simon: Hello...Hi Dave you want us there now okay bye.

Alvin: What happened.

Simon: Lets head to diner area  
Dave wants me and Theodore there for a performance.

Brittany: Did he say who?

Simon: No.

Alvin: Then come on let's go.

At the diner room Jeanette was getting ready to sing her song.

Simon: Alvin I want you Brittany and Eleanor to stay right here get a front seats.

Alvin: Okay.

Simon: Come on Theodore let's go.

Simon an Theodore got their instruments and people cheered.

Dave: Your on Jeanette.

The curtins opened and they saw Jeanette.

A/S/T/E/B: Jeanette!

Jeanette: Thank you I uhh want to sing this song to a certin person he might be here.

Jeanette Went up to Simon and Theodore.

Jeanette: Play don't speak.

S/T: Okay.

Jeanette: You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my boyfriend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

A tear rolled down jeanettes eyes.

Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry

Alvin was paying attention and now he felt bad.

Brittany felt pretty bad as well

Jeanette had tears just rolling down her eyes.

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining

Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts.

The crowed cheered.

Jeanette: Thank you.

And she ran backstage Simon and Theodore ran after her.

Simon: Jeanette wait.

Jeanette: What do you want Simon.

Theodore: Come with us.

Jeanette: *Sighs* Okay.

Alvin: Dave can I sing a song too.

Dave: Uhh sure.

Alvin left backstage.

Simon and Theodore came back with Jeanette.

Brittany ran hugged her.

Brittany: I'm sorry Jeanette

Brittany: Jeanette we were so worried about you.

Jeanette: I guess Alvin doesn't care.

Eleanor: What do you mean.

Jeanette: Hes not even worried about me.

Brittany: Of course he is look who's on stage.

Jeanette: What!

The crowed clapped and cheered.

Alvin: I want to sing this song to a special person  
and I hope after I sing this sing she has the heart to forgive me.

Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason

I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one

The crowed cheered.

Alvin got off the stage and headed back to his room.  
When Alvin went to his room Jeanette walked in.

Alvin: Jeanette!

Jeanette: Alvin I want to apologize.

Alvin: No I'm the one that is supposed to apologize.

Jeanette: No Alvin I should've listen to you and  
my feelings got the best of me and I'm sorry about that.

Alvin: Its okay Jeanette I forgive you.

Jeanette: And so do I.

Alvin and Jeanette kissed and Brittany walked in.  
They quickly pulled away.

Brittany: So you guys made up.

Alvin: Yup.

Jeanette just giggled.

Brittany: Do you guys want to head to the pool.

Alvin: Sure how about you Jeanette.

Jeanette: Okay let me just dress.

Alvin got her arm and whispered in her ear.

Alvin: Wear the one Brittany gave you.

Jeanette: *Giggles* Dont worry I will.

Brittany: What was that all about.

Alvin: About that awesome swimsuit you got her.

Brittany: Oh that and you enjoy the view.

Alvin: Jeanette should stop wearing loose stuff and should wear more tight stuff.

Brittany: Whatever.

Alvin: Did I tell you Your sister has bigger boobs then you.

Brittany: Eww Alvin. I'm not supposed to know that  
and like no way I'm the oldest

Alvin: What it's true and i wouldn't be too sure about that .

Brittany just rolled her eyes and decided to ignore him.

Jeanette came back out and saw the way Brittany was staring.

Brittany: Jeanette you look great.

Alvin: Told you.

Jeanette: thanks for getting this swimsuit Brittany.

Brittany: No problem Jeanette.

Alvin: Well let's go.

As they headed back outside zooey quickly ran towards Jeanette.

Zooey: Im so sorry about why happend between me and Alvin-

Jeanette: Its okay "somebody" told me he was dared to.

Brittany: *Laughs Nervously*

Zooey: Oh well I'm zooey.

Jeanette: Hi zooey I'm Jeanette alvins girlfriend and brittanys sister.

Julian: Hi Alvie hi zooey.

Alvin: Hi Julian oh Julian this is my girlfriend Jeanette.

Julian: Whoa I never thought you would get a girl smarter than you.

Alvin: Hey!

Jeanette: *Giggles*

Julian: Good choice though maybe she can help you on algebra or chemistry.  
Anyways I'm julian and you.

Jeanette: Im Jeanette nice to meet you.

Brittany: So come on let's go in the water.

Everyone went in the pool except Jeanette. Alvin got worried and went up to her.

Alvin: Hey Jeanette what's wrong.

Jeanette: Oh it's just that I'm still a bit afraid of deep water.

Alvin: Oh it's okay we can swim over her on the small side.

Jeanette: No Alvin it's okay I don't want to be the person to ruin your fun.

Alvin: Dont worry about it come get in.

Jeanette: No alvin I'm still a bit scared about it.

Alvin got out the pool.

Alvin: Okay then let's hangout just you and me.

Jeanette: Okay.

Alvin yelled to his brothers and cousin  
that him and Jeanette were going to spend the day together.  
Alvin and Jeanette were holding hands and walking to the diner.  
They got a table and a waitress came.

Yadira: So what would this fine gentlemen would like to drink.

Alvin: I'll have a root bear.

Yadira: And you.

She asked Jeanette with an attitude.

Jeanette: I'll have orange juice.

The waitress got her notepad and wrote down the drinks.

Yadira: And what's your fine name.

Alvin: Al-

Jeanette: He's taken.

Yadira: By who you.

Jeanette: Yeah why you have a problem with that.

Yadira: *Laughs* Whatever you say nerd.  
Anyways I'll bring your drink in a while cutie.

Jeanette was very angry by now and Alvin did his best to calm her down.

Alvin: Come on Jeanette calm down.

Jeanette: You want me to calm she just called me a nerd  
and she's flirting with you and you want me to fu*kend calm down

Alvin: Okay okay sorry.

Jeanette: *Sighs* No I'm sorry Alvin I overreacted.

Alvin: Its okay I know it's for a good reason.

As Yadira the waitress came back she slammed down Jeanettes drink and spilled some on Jeanette's clothes.

Yadira: Opps I'm sorry.

Jeanette: B*tch. Jeanette mumbled.

Yadira: And for this fine boy.

The waitress bended over to Alvin and started to kiss him in the lips.  
This made Jeanette very mad.

She got up pulled the waitress hair and began to punch her in the face.

Jeanette: That is my boyfriend you little slut.

Alvin stared for a couple minutes and then tired to pull them away.

And pulled her away and the waitress hit Jeanette on the lip and busted it opened.  
Jeanette got even more mad and began punching her again while Alvin tired to pull her away.

Once Alvin got Jeanette away from the fight he began to see the security coming.

Alvin: Come on Jeanette let's go.

Alvin healed her bridal style and began to run out the diner.

**Songs IN ORDER**

**DON'T SPEAK BY NO DOUBT**

**ONLY ONE BY YELLOWCARD  
**


	14. My Special Surprise

**DAvEy: SUP SUP SUP MY READERS HERE IS CHAPTER 14 YAY!  
I WAS ABLE TO UPDATE AFTER THIS CRAZY WEEK WITH SKOOL AND  
OTHER SH*T...SPEAKING OF OTHER SH*T I HAVE TO TELL U GUYS SUMTHING  
I WILL BE WRITING A NEW STORY IT WILL BE SHORT ONLY LIKE 3 OR 2 CHAPTERS  
ITS GOING TO BE ABOUT MY LABOR DAY WEEKEND SO IT WILL BE TITLED  
LABOR DAY WEEKEND I KNOW IT WAS LIKE LAST WEEK BUT IT CAME  
TO ME ON SUNDAY SO THIS STORYS UPDATE MAY TAKE A LITTLE SIDE-  
TRACK ANYWAYS I MIGHT UPLOAD IT BY THIS WEEK OR EARLY NEXT.  
YEA SO EXPECTED A NEW STORY BY ME...ENOUGH ABOUT THIS AND GET ON WITH THE STORY.  
AND THANKS YOU GUYS FOR READING ENJOYING AND REVIEWING I APPRECIATE IT  
THANKS YOU GUYS AGAIN AND ENJOY CHAPTER 14...**

**DISCALMIER: I DO NOT OWE AATC/BATC**

**ENJOY-**

**DAvEy(=**

**PS skool gave tons of homework )=  
**

My Special Surprise

Alvin held Jeanette bridal style as the security began to follow them.  
Alvin dodged left and right in the halls until he made it to his room  
when all of a sudden Dave came out if his room followed by the security screams.

Security: Hey you stop right there!

Dave: What is going on here.

Security: Sir are these your kids?

Dave: Yes why.

Security: Your daughter seem to have hit a waitress at the diner area.

Dave: My daughter? Oh you mean Jeanette. Wait Jeanette!

Security: Yes sir.

Dave: What! Jeanette is that true!

Jeanette: Yes Dave.  
She said while Alvin put her down.

Dave: Jeanette why in the world would you do something like that!

Jeanette just looked on the ground without saying anything.  
Everyone was just staring at her.  
She could feel a thousand eyes just looking at her.  
She wanted to speak but she couldn't.

Dave: Would you like talk alone about it.

Jeanette just nodded her head.  
Alvin was about to go in too when Jeanette whispered in his ear.

Jeanette: I wanna talk to your dad alone.

Alvin: Okay.

Dave turned to the security.

Dave: I'll take care of this.

The security nodded and left.  
Jeanette and Dave went inside his room and Alvin went back to his room.

Dave: So can you explain why you hit the waitress.

Jeanette took an big breath and sighed.

Jeanette: She-she...

Dave: She what.

Jeanette: She was flirting with Alvin and...

Dave: And?

Jeanette felt tears coming into her eyes.

Jeanette: I got angry and I hit her.

Jeanette put head in her hands and cried.

Dave: Jeanette it's okay.

Jeanette: Am I in trouble.

Dave: No your not.  
But don't you think you over-exaggered a little.

Jeanette: *sniffs* I guess so.

Dave: Well it all past.  
Now why don't you go with Alvin and rest a little.

Jeanette: Okay Dave.

Jeanette walked outside the room and headed for her room.  
As she got closer she began to hear music.  
Very loud music.  
As she went to the door it was locked.

Jeanette: Alvin! Jeanette screamed.

Alvin couldn't hear because he just got out shower and only had a towel around his waist.

Meanwhile Jeanette was trying to open the door.  
She kept slamming it and kicking the door.

Jeanette: Alvin! Open the door!

After about two minutes of kicking and screaming  
she got a card and began to swipe it between the door  
and the door opened and slammed so loud that Alvin heard.

Alvin had already taken out his towel and was looking in his drawer for some boxers.  
When Jeanette slammed the door he turned around without his towel on.

Jeanette: Alv- Alvin put something on.

Jeanette said while looking away.

Alvin: Oh hi Jeanette what are you doing here.

Jeanette: This is my room too Alvin put something before anyone else comes in.

Jeanette was still looking away yet cruise.  
Alvin knew she was taking small peaks so he went down to his bed and put his boxers on.

Alvin: You can turn around now.

Jeanette was afriad of turning around.

Alvin: Uhh Jeanette you can turn around now.

Jeanette: Huh yeah okay.

So Jeanette got the courage to turn around and looked at him.  
Alvin was only wearing his boxers.

Alvin: So what happened with Dave. Did he yelled at you.

Jeanette: No he just asked me why I did it.

Alvin: Did you tell him why.

Jeanette: Yes I did.

They stayed in akward silence for a couple minutes staring at each other.

Alvin: So wanna go outside.

Jeanette: Sure

Alvin fully dressed and they went outside.

As they began to walked towards the pool.  
Alvin held her hand and continued to walk.  
Once they reached the pool Alvin and Jeanette were looking for their siblings.

Alvin: Do you see them anywhere.

Jeanette: No I can find them.

Alvin: Let me text them.

Jeanette: No!

Jeanette quickly blushed and covered her mouth.

Alvin: What was that.

Jeanette: Uhh nothing.

Alvin: Right...Netta I know what you said. You are a terrible lier.

Jeanette just stared at the floor blushing madly covering her mouth.

Jeanette: Stupid stupid.  
She said to herself.

Alvin grabbed her chin and pulled her face up.

Alvin: I know you want to hang out more.

Jeanette just nodded.

Alvin closed his cell phone and brought Jeanette body close to his.

Alvin: I love you Jeanette.

Jeanette just did what she does best blushed and giggled.

He put his hand on her waist and walked.

Alvin: So where do you want to go.

Jeanette finally was able to speak.

Jeanette: Where ever you like.

Alvin began to scan the boat as the sun was setting.  
Alvin wanted to look around by himself so he can surprise Jeanette so he thought of a plan.

Alvin: Hey Jeanette did you take a shower.

Jeanette was a little surprised that Alvin would ask something like that.

Jeanette: Uhh no why.

Alvin: No reason let's go back to the room.

Jeanette: Okay. She said as she was still confused on what he said.

Alvin and Jeanette walked hand in hand back to their room.

Once they reached it they went inside.

Alvin: Why don't you take a shower.  
Dave told me that I need to do something right now.

Jeanette: Umm okay I guess.

Alvin: I have to go with Dave right now so i'll see you in a little while.

Jeanette: Yeah okay.

Jeanette was still pretty confused about alvin.

Jeanette: Why is he acting so weird. She thought to herself.

Meanwhile Alvin began to run out the halls.  
He made it out side and got his cellphone and called Simon.

Alvin: Simon where are you.

Simon: Over her on the highest floor of the boat.

Alvin looked up and bearly saw Simon since the sun was almost gone.

Alvin: Okay I see you how do I get up there.

Simon: Okay listen carefully because up here is really private.

Alvin: Okay.

Simon: Okay so first...

Jeanette was in the room taking out her clothes from her suitcase and headed for the shower.

Simon: Now make a right on room 235A.

Alvin: Okay *breathes heavily* what now.

Simon: Do you see an elevator.

Alvin: Yes.

Simon: Okay go towards the elevator.

Alvin walked slowly to his destination.

Alvin: Okay I'm here.

Simon: On your left do you see a some stairs.

Alvin: Yeah *groans* do I have to.

Simon: Yes the elevator won't take you up here.

Alvin: *Sighs* Fine.

Meanwhile Brittany was looking for Simon.

Brittany: Oh where did he go.  
Damn you Simon how could you leave me here in the room all by myself.

Brittany was impatient that simon had told her to wait.

Brittany: Simon where are you I've been waitng for thirty minutes now.

She thought to herself.

Brittany got her phone and started to dial Simon.

Alvin finally made it to the top of the boat. Simon and Alvin hanged up.

Simon: Glad to see that you made it.

Alvin: Shut-Up-Simon. *Breathes heavily*

Simon cellphone began to ring.

Simon: Oh crap it's Brittany.

Alvin: Well answer it.

Simon rolled his eyes.

Simon: Hello

Brittany: WHERE THE FU*K ARE YOU!

Alvin: Ouch.

Simon: Brittany I'm sorr-

Brittany: You left me here waiting here for an hour already.

Simon: Britt I-

Brittany: Where are you!

Simon: Im uhh uh in the bathroom.

Brittany: What bathroom.

Simon: Uh the one by the uh-

Alvin whispered to Simon so Brittany couldn't hear.

Alvin: Say the lines breaking up.

Simon: Okay. Britt- By- over-

Brittany: What Simon Simon!

Simon: Britt-line-dying.

Simon quickly hanged up.

Brittany: Simon Simon. *Dial tone* Dammit!

Simon: Oh crap that was close.

Alvin: Tell me about it.

Simon: Well I got to go Alvin.

Alvin: Yeah me too Jeanette's probably waiting for me.  
So I'll see you later Simon.

Simon: Okay yeah see ya.

Alvin was walking down the hall when he saw Theodore and Eleanor at the end of the hall  
walking towards his end.  
He was hiding behind the wall to listen what they were talking about.

Theodore: I wonder where Alvin could be.  
Jeanette is really worried about him.

Alvin: Oh crap Jeanette.

Eleanor: Yeah I wonder where alvin and Simon could be.

Theodore: Yeah I never seen Brittany so mad before.

Eleanor: Well I'm use to it.

As they both continue to talk

Alvin was hiding behind a trash can close to the wall  
where he was and he saw Theodore and Eleanor walk pass by.  
Once they were gone Alvin continued to sneak through the hall so he wouldn't get caught.  
He reached his room and began to opened it.

Alvin: Hey Jeanette ready to go. Jeanette?

Jeanette fell asleep on the bed in her dress clothes.

Alvin: Fu*k...

Alvin ran back outside and found some a guy selling flowers.

Alvin: That pretty weird. Excuse me sir uhh how much are those purple roses.

?: They are ten dollars.

Alvin: Damn. Thought Alvin.

Alvin: Here you go.

?: Thank you so much.

Alvin bought the flowers and went back where he came from.  
Once he made it back to his room he still saw Jeanette fast asleep.  
Alvin went up to her and kisser her lips Jeanette was enjoying it until she felt a body on top of her.  
Jeanette quickly opened her eyes.

Jeanette: *Gasp* Alvin you scared me.

Alvin showed her the flowers.

Alvin: For you.

Jeanette: Aww thank you Alvin their beautiful and my favorite color.

Alvin: Some beautiful roses for a perfect rose.

Jeanette: *Blushing* Oh Alvin. You didn't have to.

Alvin: But I wanted to.

Jeanette: Thanks for the beautiful roses.

Alvin: No problem. And I have another surprise for you.

Jeanette: What is it now.

Alvin: Just follow me.

Jeanette: Okay.

Meanwhile with Simon...

Brittany: Where the hell is he.

Simon: Hey Britt.

Brittany: There you are where the hell were you.

Simon: I was uhh around.

Simon took off his jacket.  
He didn't notice that his cell phone had fallen out of his pocket and headed to the bathroom.  
As Simon closed the door Brittany quickly opened his phone and went through his text messages.  
She pressed on the first one that was from Alvin.

Brittany: Whatever you do don't answer BRITTANY!  
ALRIGHT THAT DOES IT. SIMON SEVILLE!

Simon: Wha- Oh Sh*t.  
He said as he saw his phone in brittanys hand.

Brittany: Explain.

Simon: A-a-about what.

Brittany: Oh don't act dumb must I remind you.

Simon: P-p-p-please do.

Brittany: Why did Alvin texted you not to answer my calls.

Simon: Because uhh-uhh...

Brittany: Because...

Simon: Uhhh..

Brittany: Im waiting.

Simon: Because I wanted to give you a surprise.

Brittany: Wanted!

Simon: I mean want. I still want to give you a surprise.

Brittany: Okay what is it.

Simon: You mean where is it.

Brittany; What!

Alvin and Jeanette were walking hand in hand going the way Simon had told him.

Jeanette: Alvin are you sure we are suppose to be in her.

Alvin: Trust me.

Jeanette: *Sighs* Thats what I'm afriad of. She said to herself.

Alvin and Jeanette reached the stairs and began to walk.

Jeanette: Alvin where are we going.

Alvin: You'll see.

Jeanette: *Groans*

Once they made it to the top alvin told her to close her eyes.

Alvin: No peeking.

Jeanette: Okay okay let's just get this over with.

As Alvin covered her eyes he opened the doors and they were in the highest floor of the cruise.

Alvin: Okay here we are. Are you ready to see your surprise.

Jeanette: Yes!

Alvin: Okay her goes.

Alvin slowly removed his hands away from her glasses as she regained her vision.

Jeanette opened her eyes and saw her surpise.

Jeanette: OH MY GOD...


	15. I Wanna Stop This Fight

**DAvEy: HERE IT IS CHAPTER 15. I HAVE A FEELING  
THAT THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END  
)= I KNOW SO SAD. ALL THINGS COME TO AN END.  
ANYWAYS IM GOING TO TRY AND COME UP WITH  
A NEW ALVINETTE AND ANOTHER THING  
LABOR DAY WEEKEND WILL BE UPLOADED NEXT WEEK.  
SO I HOPED YOU'VE ENJOYED THIS STORY SO FAR  
AND THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING READING  
AND ENJOYING THIS FIC. ENJOY.**

**-DAvEy(=  
**

I Wanna Stop This Fight

Alvin: Do you like your surprise.

Jeanette: Yes Alvin how did you do all this.

Alvin: With a little help.

Jeanette: May I ask who.

Alvin: Hi identity is best to be hidden.

Jeanette: Oh.

Alvin: Come on sit down.

Jeanette: Okay.

As Jeanette saw there was a table with candles and waitress waiting for them.  
This was a romantic idea of both of the.

Jeanette: Alvin this is the best thing ever but why did you do all this.

Alvin: Well how can I forget. Happy first month anniversary as boyfriend/girlfriend.

Jeanette: Oh my god Alvin you remembered.

Alvin: Yeah why wouldn't I.

Jeanette: I heard stories from you about that.

Alvin: Oh.

Alvin remember those times he was with Brittany and every anniversary he would forget.

Jeanette: Yeah Alvin I uhh...

Alvin: Whats up Jeanette.

Jeanette: I uhh don't have a present for you.

Jeanette quickly looked down to the ground to shy to even look at her own boyfriend.

Alvin: It okay. I don't care.

Jeanette: Really? She said as she began to lift her head.

Alvin: Yeah all I need is you an you only.

Jeanette: Oh Alvin.

She hugged Alvin.

Jeanette: I'm such a lucky girl.

Alvin: And I'm a lucky guy.

Alvin and Jeanette shared the most passionate kiss.

Jeanette was first to pull away.

Alvin: Lets go eat shall we.

Jeanette: Okay.

Alvin: And Jeanette went hand in hand until they reached the table.

Waitress: What would you like sir.

Alvin: I would like a some tacos if you have any.

Waitress: Sure we do how many would you like.

Asked the guy waitress.

Alvin: I would five please.

Waitress: Certianly. And you beautiful.

Alvin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Now he knew how Jeanette felt.

Jeanette just blushed.

Jeanette: I would like a salad.

Waitress that's all that you would like pretty lady.

Jeanette was staring to feel uncomfterable.

Jeanette: Yeah that's all. She said in a demanding voice.

Waitress: What would you like to drink.

Alvin: I would like a raspberry ice tea.

Waitress: And you lover.

Alvin was trying his best to calm down.

Jeanette was getting upset now.

Jeanette: Uhh the same as him.

Waitress: I'll be right back.

Alvin: I hope not.

Alvin mumbled.

Once the waitress left Jeanette responded.

Jeanette: I know right I can't believe his hitting on me.

Alvin: I'll be the one hitting on him in the face.

Jeanette: Alvin...

Alvin: Okay okay not that many hits.

Jeanette: Can I ask you something Alvin.

Alvin: Sure Jeanette you can ask me anything.

Jeanette: Why do cute looking guys always hit on me  
when they should at prettier looking girls like Brittany or Eleanor.

Alvin: Because Jeanette you are the type of rare girls that you don't care how they dress.  
You like people that will love you for who you are. Like truly love you like me.

Jeanette: I guess you do know stuff about me.

Alvin: Of course why wouldn't I.

Jeanette: Again stories.

Alvin: Yeah that was with Brittany though.

Jeanette: And why not with me.

Alvin: Because like I said your different.

Jeanette: Oh Alvin.

Alvin: And another thing on why "cute looking guys" hit on you  
it's because their jealous of me being with you.

Jeanette: Yeah I know right.

The waitress came back with the drinks.

Waitress: Here is two ice tea drinks. One for you and one for this beautiful girl.

The waitress gave Alvin his ice tea then Jeanettes.

Waitress: Your order will be in awhile.  
Meanwhile why don't to tell something about your self cutie.  
The waitress said as he got another chair and sat down next to Jeanette.

Alvin was starting to get pissed at this point.

Jeanette: Im taken but thanks for the complaments.

Waitress: F*ck your man you don't need him.

Alvin slammed his ice tea.

Alvin: Hey you pr*ck watch your mouth I'm only five inches away.

Waitress: Whos that rat.

Jeanette: That rat here is my boyfriend.

Alvin: Yeah so stay the f*ck out and go do your job.

Waitress: Listen here you little sh*t who do you think you are telling me to get back to work

Alvin: Who are you calling little sh*t you pedafile. Find girls your own age.

Waitress: Listen here rodent...

The waitress had gotten Alvin by the collar of his shirt.

Jeanette: Please let him go.

Waitress: Let me just play around with him for a while princess.

Alvin: Stop calling my girlfriend names!

Waitress: Oh boo-hoo and what are you going to do about it.

Alvin: This!

Jeanette: Alvin don't.

It was too late Alvin was already punching the waitress while Jeanette tried to pull them away.  
The waitress threw a brick at Jeanette and knocked her out cold. They both heard a loud thud  
when Jeanette hit the table and they both stopped fighting.

Alvin: Oh my God Jeanette!

Alvin let go of the waitress and went for Jeanette.

Alvin: Jeanette! Jeanette! Please get up Jeanette.

The waitress wiped the blood of his lips.

Waitress: That bi*ch wasn't worth it anyways.

Alvin was extremely mad at this point. He left Jeanette were she was and got up.

Alvin: What did you call her!

Waitress: I called her a bi*ch.

Alvin: You piece OF SH*T!

Alvin began to punch him once more.

Alvin: What-the-f*ck-is-your-problem.

He said as he continue to hit him in the face.  
After about a minute he let him go and ran for Jeanette.

Alvin: Jeanette! Jeanette!

But she still wouldn't respond. Alvin quickly got his cellphone and dialed Brittany.

Brittany: Hello.

Alvin: Brittany! Is dave around there.

Brittany: No why.

Alvin: Sh*t!

Brittany: Alvin what's wrong!

Alvin: Its Jeanette she's unconscious.

Brittany: What!

Alvin: Meet me in my room.

Brittany: Is she still breathing?

Alvin: Yeah she is.

Brittany: Oh thank God.

Alvin: Meet me in my room call Theodore and Eleanor

Brittany: Okay bye.

Alvin: Bye.

Meanwhile Simon and Brittany were having their own romantic dinner.

Simon heard Brittany scearm and hang up.

Simon: Whats wrong.

Brittany: Its Jeanette she unconscious.

Simon: What!

Brittany: Yes she is let me call Eleanor.

Simon: I'll call theo.

Once everyone was in Alvins room they all asked him what happened.

Alvin: Well it all started when we were having dinner and this assh*le just began flirting with Jeanette for awhile.  
And i got really mad and I began to talk smack and we get into a fight.  
Jeanette steps in to try and stops us and the waitress hit her with something and she fainted.

Brittany: Who is this jerk anyways.

Simon: Yeah Alvin do you know his name or anything that can help us find this guy.

Alvin: Well i don't know his name but he was wearing a white shirt with a red vest. Dark blue jeans and white and black nikes.

Theodore: Well that helps now let's go find this guy.

Simon: Hang on Theodore we still need to know where he can be.

Alvin: Well his job is to be a waitress so i'm guessing the diner.

Simon: True but do you remember were we got him from.

Alvin thought for awhile.

Alvin: That one book you brought in.

Simon: Hey yeah your right but did we highlighted his name?

Eleanor: Wait what are you guys talking about.

Brittany: Yeah we need to catch this guy and your talking about some book and highlighting names was is that all about.

Alvin: Simon explain to them.

Simon: Why me.

Alvin: Well you are the smart one.

Simon: *Sighs* Shut up.

Brittany: Well.

Simon: *Sighs* Fine. It all started when Alvin was asking me where he can take Jeanette for their anniversary...

Brittany: Wait so you remember you and Jeanettes anniversary but you forget ours.

Alvin: I said I was sorry.

Brittany: That still doesn't-

Simon: *Ahem* moving on with the story so I found a book with the people that work here  
and how good they were so it said they're names and everything.

Eleanor: So you think his name is there.

Simon: We hope so.

Theodore: Where is it at.

Simon: I think it's in my room.

Brittany: Lets go look for it.

Simon: Yeah come on.

Alvin: You guys go I'm going to stay here with Jeanette.

Simon: Okay sure man.

It was now ten thirty and they came back.

Brittany: Hey has Jeanette woken up yet.

Alvin: No but she is breathing.

Brittany: Thats good.

Alvin: Yeah.

Brittany: Well I'll see you in the morning.

Alvin: Yeah okay.

Everyone left and closed the door. Alvin now had tears in his eyes.

Alvin: Why couldn't I be the one who can't wake up.

After about a few hours he falls asleep with his head on the bed and his body in a sitting position.

In Simons room...

Simon: Brittany everything is going to be fine let's just go to sleep.

Brittany: What if she doesn't wake up anymore.

Simon: She'll wake as long as we are there for here  
and with Alvins support she'll be better in no time trust me.

Brittany: *Sniff* Oh Simon you just know how to cheer people up.

Brittay hugged Simon and cried in his shirt.

Simon: Its going to be okay Brittany lets get some sleep.

Brittany: *Sniffs* Okay.

Alvin woke up when the sun rays hit his face. He saw that Jeanette was still unconscious.  
He held her hand to check her plus.

Alvin: Oh Jeanette how did you end up like this.

Simon came running down the hall way.

Brittany: Simon wait up.

Simon reached Alvins door.

Simon: Alvin open up.

Alvin: Okay okay hold up.

Alvin opened the door. Simon went in and he closed the door behind. Brittany was right behind him.

Brittany: He did not just do that.

Brittany knocked nicely to the door and heard Simon.

Simon: I'll get it oh hi Brittany what are you doing here.

Brittany: Forgot your girlfriend already.

Simon: My- oh sorry about that.

Brittany just kept a smile.

Brittany: Next time don't forget okay.

Simon: Okay Brit Brit just please don't do that creepy smile again.

Brittany: I think I will use it more often.

Simon: Uhh-

Alvin: Hey Simon are you- Holy sh*t Brittany is smiling nice face by the way.

Simon was already gone inside looking through the book.

Brittany: Watch your mouth sweet heart will you. She said still smiling

Alvin: Brittany that smile is creeping me out.

Brittany kept smiling.

Alvin: Britt-Simon where did you go she's creeping me out.

Alvin left while Brittany just laughed.

Brittany: I may use this smile from now on. She said to herself.

Everyone was looking through the highlighted book looking for the waitress name.

Brittany: Did iu guys find it yet.

A&S: No.

Theodore: Guys we've been at this for hours can't we just go eat or something.

Eleanor: Thoedores right.

Brittany: Lets go grab something guys.

Simon: Okay.

Everyone was putting everything down when Alvin spoke up.

Alvin: You guys go.

B&S&T&E: What!

Simon: Alvin are you sure?

Alvin: Yes and I'm not going to stop until I find this guy.

Theodore: Okay we'll bring you something.

Alvin: Yeah thanks guys.

Once everyone was gone Alvin continue where he left off until a sound made him stop.

Alvin: What the hell was that.

He turned around and saw Jeanette moving. He dropped the papers and went up to her bed.

Alvin: Jeanette Jeanette!

Jeanette: *Yawns* Hi Alvin.

Alvin: Jeanette your okay!

Alvin got on top Jeanette and began to kiss her.

Jeanette: I guess I am.

Alvin: Can you tell me anything that guy hit you with.

Jeanette: Well all I remember is you hitting him and I try to stop you two and I think he hit me with a brick.

Alvin: F*ckend assh*le.

Jeanette: Alvin just calm down.

Alvin: Jeanette how can I calm down when he almost killed you.

Jeanette: But Alvin violence doesn't solve anything and you experienced it.

Alvin: *Sighs* Well I guess your right.

Jeanette: Now come here. She said and began to kiss him again.

Alvin stopped her.

Jeanette: What's wrong Alvie.

Alvin: You know we are alone.

Jeanette: What are you- Oh God no alvin we are too young for this.

Alvin: Aww come on Jeanie get loose.

Jeanette: Alvin no.

Alvin: Okay then can you tell me when we can.

Jeanette: Hmm in 5,1275,48294 days.

Alvin: Dammit better start the count down.

Jeanette *Giggles*

Alvin: But I respect you.

Jeanette: Thank you Alvin.

Alvin: Can I ask a question though.

Jeanette: Sure.

Alvin: Why don't you want to do it.

Jeanette: *Sighs* Alvin I told you we are too young.

Alvin: Besides that.

Jeanette: I don't want to be a mom at age fourteen.

Alvin: Your right. I'll be right back.

Jeanette: Where are you going.

Alvin: To the bathroom.

Jeanette: Eww Alvin!

Alvin: No I'm just kidding.

But Jeanette knew he wasn't.

As they continued to talk Simon Brittany Theodore and Eleanor were close to the door.

Simon: I hope Alvin likes this.

Right when they were about to open the door they hear voices.

Brittany: Shh listen.

Jeanette: What! No! *Laughs*

Alvin: Why not.

Theodore: Who is that is Alvin talking on the phone.

Brittany: No it sounds like someone is in there with him.

Eleanor: But who.

Simon: Only one way to find out.

Simon opened the door an everyone came in shocked as they saw Jeanette wide awake.

B,S,T,E: Jeanette!

Eleanor: your okay.

Brittany and Eleanor gave a hug to Jeanette.

Brittany: Jeanette your okay.

Jeanette: Yeah I am my head kind of hurts though.

Eleanor: With what did that guy hit you with Jeanie.

Jeanette: To me it felt like a brick or something.

Eleanor: That big.

Jeanette: Well I guess.

Brittany: We really need to find this guy.

Alvin: Hell yeah.

Simon: Come on guys let's get back to work.

Alvin: Simon's right let's find this guy. 


	16. Alvin's Lucky Day

**DAvEy: HEY WATS UP U GUYS HERE IT IS CHAPTER 16  
IM PLANNING ON ENDING THIS EITHER CHAPTER 18 19 20  
OR 21 (IDK WHICH ONE) ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY  
THIS CHAPTER! ALSO CHECK OUT  
SIMONSEVILLELUVSME's NEW FAN FIC  
OPPOSITES ATTRACT ITS AN AWESOME FANFIC  
(BETTER THEN MINES SERIOUSLY) ANYWAYS  
CHECK IT OUT I REALLY FELL IN LOVE WITH IT  
SHE'S AN AWESOME WRITER AND THE STORY IS  
PRETTY GOOD BE SURE TO ENJOY READ REVIEW  
AND ITS ALVINETTE LOL THE STORY IS JUST AWESOME  
ONE OF THEE BEST ALVINETTE STORY'S IVE READ SO FAR  
SO AGAIN BE SURE TO READ IT. AND THANK YOU GUYS  
FOR READING REVIEWING AND ENJOYING MY STORY  
BE SURE TO READ & REVIEW OPPOSITES ATTRACT**

**ANYWAYS ENJOY**

**DAvEy-  
**

Alvin's Lucky Day

Jeanette was lying on here bed recovering while  
Alvin Simon Theodore Brittany and Eleanor searched different books.

Simon: Any luck guys?

Brittany: Nope.

Eleanor: Simon can you guys remember what type of book it was.

Simon: Well it was-

Alvin: It was a blue book that said employee search or something similer to that.

Theodore: Alvin is this it.

Everyone turn to look at Theodore and the book then at Alvin and Simon.

Brittany: Well is it!

Eleanor: Brittany clam down.

Brittany: Sorry Ellie it's just that Alvin pisses me off.

Alvin: How do I pi-

Simon: Get over it Alvin. And yes this is the book.

Brittany: Finally.

E&T: Great!

Brittany: So who is it.

Simon: Lets find out.

Simon was about to flip the book when Alvin stopped him.

Alvin: Simon wait there's a book mark maybe that's the page.

Simon: Hey yeah your right.

Simon carefully opened to the page the where the bookmark was  
and there were the names and began to read them.

Simon: Alex Sean Mark.

Alvin: Damn did we highlight all this.

Brittany: What do you think.

Eleanor: Just shut up Brittany and help them find the guy.

Brittany just gave her a glare.

Meanwhile Jeanette was taking a nap  
she was way too tired to be listening to fights at the moment.

Theodore: Okay guys let's concentrate and find this guy.

Simon: Theo is right let's keep looking down the list.

Simon continued to read the list until Alvin found.

Alvin: Simon wait don't turn the page.

Simon: What is it Alvin.

Alvin: I found the guy.

Simon: Where.

Alvin: Right there.

Alvin said as he pointed to the image.

Simon: So his name is Chris.

Alvin: Now what do we do Simon.

Simon: Now we find him.

Theodore: Can we eat first I'm hungry.

Eleanor: Yeah can we.

Alvin: No! We have to find this guy before we-*Stomach growl*

Simon: Before we get hungry?

Alvin: Your right let's go eat. Jeanette you wanna come.

Jeanette: No I'm tired Alvin and my head still kind of hurts.

Alvin went up to her bed.

Alvin: Okay rest up we will be back in a while. You want something to eat.

Jeanette: No I'm fine Alvin thanks.

Alvin: Okay Jeanette we'll be back.

Jeanette: Okay.

Alvin kissed her for awhile and Brittany was getting mad.

Brittany: Hurry up Alvin I'm freakend hungry.

Alvin: Jealous.

He Smirked.

Brittany: *Groans* Oh dream on kid let's just go f*ckend eat!

Simon: Okay Brittany relax.

Brittany was starting to calm down.

Simon: Relax. Breathe. Better.

Brittany just nodded her head.

Brittany: Alvin I just get moody when I haven't ate that's all.

Alvin: That's not why your moody.  
Alvin whispered so one one coul hear.

All five of them headed to the diner area and got a table.  
And then the waitress have them the menu.  
As they looked through the menu to see what they were going to order the waitress came.  
The waitress had a black eye busted lip and several cuts and brusies.

Chris: What would you guys like to drink.

Alvin was looking at the menu but once heard that voice he looked up and saw the waitress of the night before.

A&C: You!

Theodore: I think we found them.

Chris: Hows the little slut, sleeping peacefully.

Alvin: You want me to bust your f*cked lip again.

Alvin said as he slammed his fist on the table.

Chris: Bring it b*tch.

Alvin was beginning to go towards him when Theodore and Simon stopped him.

Simon: Alvin calm down we need to deal with it first.

Alvin: But he almost killed Jeanette.

He said as he struggle to get away from them.

Theodore: Alvin please relax.

Alvin began to calm down.

Chris: So what's your pretty name.

Said Chris to Brittany

Brittany: If you think you can flirt with me your f*ching dreaming.

Chris: Relax girl. Your the type of girls I like.

Brittany: Well that's good to know except i don't f*ckend care!

Brittany slammed the table was beginning to yell.  
Everyone around the diner was staring at their table.

Chris: Hey princess don't scream.

This time Brittany got so mad she began to cuss at him.

Brittany: Listen here you f*ckend piece of sh*t!  
I don't want you to flirt with me! Get a girl your own age you f*ckend freak!  
And get the f*ck out before I make you! Got that.

By this time everyone was quiet and just staring at Chris.

Alvin: Damn Simon imagine the se-.

Simon: Oh shut up.

The manager came and began to ask what the yelling was about.

Alvin: Sir I can explain. You see yesterday at night me and my girlfriend went to our secret date.  
I had choose him to be our waitress. Everything was going okay until he began to flirt with my girlfriend.

Manager: Again.

Chris just shrugged.

Alvin: Anyways we uhh got into a fight and he knocked my girlfriend unconscious for a day and a half.

Manager: Thats it Christopher you've cause nothing but trouble this last couple weeks and I've had it your fired.

Chris: What! You can't fire me.

Alvin: I think he just did.

Chris: You just shut the f*ck up this has nothing to concern you.

Alvin gave him an angry glare.

Manger: Chris he tells me that you hit his girlfriend.

Chris: That b*tch deserved it.

Alvin: What did you say!

Simon: Alvin calm down.

Most of the people in the diner weren't even eating they were just watching the argument.

Manager: Okay so you did hit her you know that's wrong so I have no choice but to call the police.

Chris: No! You can't do that!

Manager: Oh yes I can.

The manager went to call the police. They came ten minutes later on boat and took Chris.

Manger: Okay so now that Chris is gone I'm going to give his month paycheck for this disaster.

Alvin: Thank you so much sir.

Brittany: Yeah we really appreciated.

Manager: My pleasure now i get you a new waitress so you guys can eat.

Simon: Thank you very much.

Two minutes later a new waitress came.

Waitress: What would you like to order.

Simon: I'll have two pancakes and orange juice.

Waitress: Okay.

Theodore: I'll have six pancakes a jug of orange juice with four hashbrowns with six bacons please.

Waitress wrote all that down.

Eleanor: I'll have the same as him.

Waitress: Uh okay.

Alvin: I'll have a cheese burger with fries and a medium sprite.

Brittany: And I'll have the same as him.

Brittany said while pointing at Simon.

Waitress: Okay I'll bring your orders.

Once everyone was done the waitress gave them the bill. Alvin spit out his drink at Brittany  
when he saw th bill.

Brittany: Ewww Seville watch it you got it all over my shirt.

Simon: Alvin! What was that for!

Alvin quickly gave Simon the bill he almost choked on his own saliva.

Brittany: Whats with you two.

Brittany took the bill from Simon and saw it.

Brittany: Oh My God are you serious.

Everyone stared at Theodore and Eleanor.

T&E: What?

Alvin Simon and Brittany just stared at them.

T&E: What?

Alvin: So much.

Simon: In so little time.

Brittany: And money.

Theodore was getting really upset that everyone was staring at him and Eleanor.

Theodore: Why are you guys staring at us.

Alvin: Because.

Simon: Of.

Brittany: This.

Brittany handed him the bill and Theodore looked at the bill.

Theodore: It isn't that much.

Alvin: Are you nuts! That's alot for just food.

Eleanor: Alvin it's only ninty dollars.

Brittany: Thats it Ellie only ninty-dollars!

Simon: Okay guys let's stop arguing an let's find out how we are going to pay this bill.  
Everyone check your pockets and wallets.

Everyone began to search for money.

Alvin: I have a twenty.

Simon: I got a ten.

Brittany: So do I.

Theodore: I have twenty.

Eleanor: I only have a ten.

Simon: We are short about twenty more dollars.

Theodore then checked his other pocket.

Theodore: Here found another twenty.

Simon: Great now let's get out of here.

Simon payed for the bill and they headed for their rooms.

Jeanette was asleep when Alvin went inside the room.  
He went to Jeanettes backpack and took out her laptop.

He turned it on.  
When he got to the login screen he saw that her icon picture was of him and Jeanette kissing  
he chuckled at the picture. Alvin pressed on Jeanettes profile and saw that it was locked.

Alvin: Oh damn what's the password.

Alvin began to guess the password.

Alvin: Lets try Alvin Seville.

He typed it on the computer.

Alvin: Error. Hmm I wonder what's the hint.

Alvin pressed on the hit.

Alvin: My boyfriend and me. So that's the password.

Alvin quickly typed in JeanetteluvsAlvin and it logged in.

Alvin: Alright.

He began to look around her computer he went through her stuff.  
He went to her documents and saw a file called when I met you. He clicked it.

Alvin: What the hell is this.

The word program opened and Alvin began to read.

When I met you.  
The first time I saw you...you took my heart away.

I felt as if I was yours already even though I've only seen you from afar.

But I knew you were always in love with my sister Brittany.

I know me and you will never have a chance.

But I'll be waiting until that day comes.

I'm in love with you for the way you are.

Your funny cute and a troublemaker.

It's just the way your are.

Your blue eyes sparkle just like the ocean water.

I'm just so in love with you...your brother doesn't even matter.

If it's meant to be I will be hold your arms soon enough.

I love you since the day I met you.

Alvin Seville.

Once Alvin was done reading he was shocked.

Alvin: She never like Simon. Sh*t he'll be shocked if he knew about this.

Heard Jeanette getting up so he shut it off and quickly put it back to its place.  
Jeanette woke up.

Jeanette: Hi Alvin.

Alvin: Jeanette! How are you feeling.

Jeanette: Im feeling better.

Alvin: Thats good.

Jeanette: What time is it?

Alvin: Its two in the afternoon.

Jeanette: When do we get off this cruise?

Alvin: I don't know.

As if on cue Dave walked in.

Dave: Hey guys.

A&J: Hey Dave

Dave: Start packing your things before ten o clock  
because at twelve we get to the next hotel and the last concert.

Alvin: Finally.

Dave: Get to it Alvin.

Alvin: Yes Dave.

As soon as Dave left Alvin went on the bed with Jeanette.

Alvin: So what you doing.

Jeanette just laughed.

Jeanette: If you must know I just got up and I'm going to take a shower.

Alvin: Can shower with you?

Jeanette: No Alvin.

Alvin: Aww Come on

Jeanette: No Alvin.

Alvin started to kiss her neck gently.

Jeanette: No Alvin. ALVIN!

Alvin quickly stopped.

Alvin: Why aren't we are a couple.

Jeanette: But Alvin you know how it's going to end up.

Alvin: *Sighs* Fine.

Jeanette: Soon we will don't worry about.

Jeanette gave him a smile.

Alvin couldn't help but smile back.

Alvin: Okay.

Jeanette: Let me go take a shower.

Alvin: Wait let me go to the restroom first.  
I don't want another icident like the one with Brittany happened again.

Jeanette: Okay.

Once Alvin came out he told Jeanette to go shower.  
After she went inside the shower Alvin went to the bed and turned on the tv.  
Alvin wanted a snack so he went to the restroom to tell Jeanette that he was going to buy a snack.

Alvin headed outside and began to look for the snack machine.  
Once he founded he put the dollar in and chose what he wanted.  
The machine wouldn't drop his chips.

Alvin: Come on you piece of sh*t.

Alvin began to slam the vending machine and two of the same chips.

Alvin: Lucky day. How could this day get any luckier.

And his lucky was about to get better.

He opened the bag an began to eat them.

He opened the door and went the room when he closed the door he was going to head to his bed.  
He turned around and his eyes went wide when he saw a naked Jeanette bent down looking for something.  
He dropped his chips and his mouth went wide.

Jeanette notice that someone was staring at her when she got up ad turned around and saw

Alvin: I'm so Lucky.

Jeanette: AAALLLVVVIIINNN!


	17. Opposites Attract

Opposites Attract

**DAvEy: HEY GUYS WATS UP THIS HERE IS JUST AN ANNOUNCEMENT FOR OPPOSITES ATTRACT **

**BY SIMONSEVILLELUVSME. REALLY ITS AN INCREDIBLE STORY YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK IT**

**BEST ALVINETTE FIC I HAVE READ SO FAR AND IM SURE IF UR AN ALVINETTE FAN YOU'LL  
**

**LOVE THIS STORY! I NOE I DID. ANYWAYS YOU GUYS SHOULD REALLY READ IT. SHE IS **

**AN INCREDIBLE WRITER (AND U NOE THAT) SO GO AND CHECK IT OUT  
**

**SO PLEASE READ REVIEW AND ENJOY OPPOSITES ATTRACT!**

**-DAvEy**

**PS IM UPDATING LABOR DAY WEEKEND NEXT WEEK  
**


	18. Brittany's Ill Day

**DAvEy: HEY GUYS WATS UP DAVEY HERE. IM SO SORRY ABOUT LAST WEEK  
THAT I COULDNT UPDATE I HAD LOTS OF HOMEWORK AND LAST THURSDAY  
I FELL ASLEEP AT TWO THIRTY AM DOING ENGLISH HOMEWORK  
SUCKS TO BE ME RITE...ANYWAYS SPEAKING OF ENGLISH HOMEWORK  
MY ASSIGNMENT WAS TO MAKE A SHORTY STORY. APPARENTLY I WAS  
GOING TO WRITE JUST A TWO PAGE AATC FAN FIC WHICH TURNED OUT  
TO BE A TWELVE PAGE SHORT STORY WHICH IS GOING TO BE MY NEXT  
ALVINETTE I WROTE SOME IDEAS JUST TO MAKE IT SHORT  
(ONLY TWELVE PAGES) AND IM GOING TO EXTENDED THE SHORT  
STORY SO IT CAN BE MORE FANFIC-ISH. OKAY SO THATS WHY I  
COULDNT UPDATE LAST WEEEK (AND YESTERDAY) ANYWAYS  
I THINK ONLY ABOUT 2-3 CHAPTERS LEFT FOR THIS STORY  
TO END SO SAD BUT ANYWAYS I MAY UPDATE MY NEW ALVINETTE  
IN AROUND NOVEMBER OR SO. SO YEAH THANK YOU GUYS  
FOR READING REVIEWING AND ENJOYING RANDOM ALVINETTE  
THIS FAR. HERE IT IS CHAPTER 18 (I THINK)**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN AATC/BATC OR ANY SONGS **

***SONG AT THE END.  
**

**ENJOY**

**DAvEy-(=  
**

Brittany's Ill Day

Alvin was asleep in his bed thinking about how lucky he was on seeing Jeanette the way he did.  
It almost made him feel proud of himself.

**Flash Back...**

Jeanette: AAALLLVVVIIINNN!

Alvin just stood there staring while Jeanette tried to find something to cover her self with.

Jeanette: Alvin please look away!

Alvin continued to to stare

Alvin: I love my life right now.

While Jeanette was still looking for something to wear  
she had lost her towel that was around her.

Meanwhile Brittany walked in the room.

Brittany: Hey Jeanette do you hav-Oh MY GOD!

Brittany saw Jeanette naked and Alvins chips on the floor and quickly closed the door.

From the outside of the door Brittany was just yelling.

Brittany: Can you guys atleast put a tie on the door knob or something.

After Jeanette found something to dress she was so embarrassed to even talk.  
And Alvin was to shocked to talk.

Brittany came in the room once again.

Brittany: Okay what happened here.

No one said a word.

Brittany: Jeanette what happened. Alvin?

Alvin: Huh what?

Brittany: What happened here with Jeanette where you two going to have se-

Jeanette: No! We weren't Brittany!

Brittany: Then what happened Jeanette.

Jeanette: *Sigh* well it happened like this.  
Alvin was going to buy chips while I went to take a shower.  
I had forgotten something on my suitcase and I was trying to pull it out  
so I wasn't dressed and when I bent down Alvin walked into the room.

Brittany: *Laughs* That must suck for you.

Jeanette: Thanks for the support Brittany.

Brittany: Im sorry Jeanette don't worry about it Alvin had to see you some day.  
Have you seen him?

Jeanette: Well once.

Brittany: What!

Jeanette: It was on accident too.  
He came out the shower while I was outside and he didn't have boxers on.

Brittany: How come you two always have the luck.

Jeanette: Oh Brittany *Laughs*

Alvin: Hey guys.

Brittany: Hey Alvin.

Alvin: Jeanette what's wrong.

Brittany: I'll leave you two alone.

Brittany walked out and closed the door.

Alvin: Jeanette what's wrong.

Jeanette: Its nothing Alvin.

Alvin: Yes there is something Jeanette what's wrong.

Jeanette: Its just i'm so embarssed at what just happened.

Alvin: Oh Jeanette it's okay you seen me.

Jeanette: Yeah but your a guy.

Alvin: Same thing. I did enjoy the view.

Jeanette: Yeah I can tell. Jeanette said while looking at his crotch.

Alvin looked down.

Alvin: Hey you looked beautiful like that.

Jeanette: Eww Alvin!

Alvin: Hey Jeanette can you help me on something?

Jeanette: Whats tha-

Jeanette didn't finish her sentence until she realized what Alvin was talking about.

Jeanette: Eww Alvin no please stop!

Alvin: Come on Jeanette it hurts.

Jeanette: No Alvin I'm not going to do it!

Alvin: Aww!

**Flash Back Ends**

Jeanette: Alvin are you awake?

Alvin: Yeah why.

Jeanette: Its eleven fifty come on we have to get off the cruise in ten minutes.

Alvin: Oh yeah that's right

Alvin and Jeanette both got up an had their things back and headed to Simon and Brittany's room.  
Once they arrived Alvin opened the door only to see Brittany and Simon nude on the bed.

B/S: AAALLLVVVIIINNN!

Alvin: Not again.

Alvin slammed the door fast and looked at Jeanette.

Jeanette: Did you-

Alvin: Yes

Jeanette: And they were nud-

Alvin: Yes

Jeanette: *Groans*

After about five minutes Simon and Brittany opened the door of their room.

Jeanette: Brittany did you and Simon...you know.

Brittany: No we didn't.

Alvin: Lier.

Brittany: Oh shut up Seville.

Jeanette: Simon is what Brittany saying true?

Simon: Yea Jeanette it is.

Alvin: Well I guess it is Simon isn't down to tap his own girlfriend.

Brittany: *Pff* like if you will

Alvin: I acutally respect my girlfriend.

Brittany: Oh shut up.

Dave went inside the Simons room and found everyone beside Theodore and Eleanor.

Dave: Come on guys let's go we should  
be arriving soon.

Everyone: Yes Dave.

Dave left to Theodores room to look for him.

After this awkward moment everyone left outside  
to where Dave Theodore and Eleanor were outside waiting for the cruise to land.

Dave: Did you guys enjoyed it here.

Alvin: Well there were problems here and there but yeah I enjoyed it.

B/S/J: Yup.

Theodore and Eleanor just shurgged while Dave looked at them strange.

Once the cruise arrived at it's stop everyone got off and headed for the car pick section.

Alvin: Are we using the same rv Dave?

Dave: Yes Alvin. We just have to wait for them to bring it down

It was tweleve at midnight while the Chipmunks Chipettes and Dave  
waited for them to bring their rv back down.

Once they did Dave disabled the alarm and opened the car and they went inside.

Dave: Okay guys go to bed while I drive us to the next city.

Eleanor: Where are we going Dave.

Dave: To Miami Florida.

Alvin: Are you serious.

Dave: Yeah it was either Florida or New York.

Alvin: Ehh Fu*k New York.

Dave: Alvin! Watch your mouth.

Brittany: But he's right Dave. New York is so overrated.

Alvin: I know right.

Dave: I just need some rest. Thought Dave to himself.

Dave: Okay guys just go sleep. We"ll be there in a while just go to bed.

Everyone: Yes Dave.

They all said.

Once everyone had gone to bed Alvin was tossing and turning.  
He couldn't sleep. Alvin got tired and got up.

He began to walk to the back of the rv small room.  
The sleepless chipmunk tunrned on the light and got a bean bag and fell on top of it.

He got his iPhone and began to listen to music.  
He placed his phone on his lap and closed his eyes.  
After about twenty minutes he was on the Internet  
and went on myspace when suddenly he gets a text message from his girfriend Jeanette.

Jeanette: Were r u?

Alvin: I'm in the back.

Jeanette: Doing wat?

Alvin: On the Internet.

Jeanette: Why?

Alvin: I can't sleep.

Jeanette: Can I go in?

Alvin: Sure.

Jeanette Started to climb out if bed until a creaking sound happened  
as she stepped on the rv floor. Brittany quickly woke up only to groan on the sight of seeing only her sister Jeanette.

Brittany: Jeanette! What are you doing up so late.

Jeanette: Uh I'm uh going to the bathroom.

Brittany gave her a glare.

Brittany: Okay whatever just don't make anymore noise!

Jeanette: Okay sorry Britt.

Brittany went back to sleep while Jeanette made her way to the back room.

Jeanette: Alvin are you in here?

Alvin: Come in Jeanette.

Alvin whispered.

Jeanette came in and closed the door.

Jeanette: Whats wrong Alvin.

Alvin: *Sighs* nothing Jeanette it's just that I can't sleep.

Jeanette: Why?

Alvin: I don't know.

Jeanette: Oh Alvin.

Jeanette hugged Alvin and stoke his brown soft hair.

After a few moments of silence.

Jeanette: So what song are you listening to.

She said while putting on an earphone.

Alvin: Underneath it all by No Doubt.

Jeanette: *Gasp* I love No Doubt.

Alvin: *Laughs* So do I.

Jeanette began to sing.

Jeanette: There's times where I want something more  
Someone more like me  
There's times when this dress rehearsal  
Seems incomplete  
But, you see the colors in me like no one else  
And behind your dark glasses you're...  
You're something else

Alvin just stared at the way Jeanette sang.

Alvin: Wow.

Jeanette: You're really lovely  
Underneath it all  
You want to love me  
Underneath it all  
I'm really lucky  
Underneath it all  
You're really lovely

You know some real bad tricks  
And you need some discipline  
But, lately you've been trying real hard  
And giving me your best  
And, you give me the most gorgeous sleep  
That I've ever had  
And when it's really bad  
I guess it's not that bad

You're really lovely  
Underneath it all  
You want to love me  
Underneath it all  
I'm really lucky  
Underneath it all  
You're really lovely

So many moons that we have seen  
Stumbling back next to me  
I've seen right through and underneath  
And you make me better  
I've seen right through and underneath  
And you make me better  
Better... better...

Alvin got Jeanette and they began to kiss.

Alvin: I love you Jeanette.

Jeanette: I love you too Alvin.

They began to kiss more slowly and passionate then ever.

Alvin and Jeanette were in heaven at this moment.  
Until Jeanette fell on top of Alvin.

They looked into each others eyes as they were lost in them.  
Jeanette leaned once more and Alvin began to kiss her.

They were so lost that they didn't even hear Simon enter the room.  
Simon tried his best to be quiet but failed when he fell on a bean bag.

Simon: Ow.

Jeanette and Alvin quickly pulled.

Alvin: What the hell are you doing here Simon.

Simon: Nothing I was going to look for something but it's best for me to leave.

Alvin: A little late for that little brother.  
Alvin said to himself annoyed.

As soon as Simon left Jeanette looked at the time.

Jeanette: Wow! Alvin look at the time we should head for bed.

Alvin checked his iPhone which read two thirty am.

Alvin: Yeah your right lets go.

Alvin and Jeanette go hand in hand and walk out the back room.

Once they make to their bed they quickly begin to kiss once again fall asleep in their arms.

Simon: Alvin Jeanette get up.

It was two in the afternoon as everyone had bearly gotten up.

Alvin: Not now Simon Im sleeping with Jeanette.

He said as he put and arm around her.

Simon: We have to go eat Alvin.

Alvin: Eat what?

Simon: Well there is a shopping center out there so you choose your own food.

Alvin: *Sighs* Fine. Come on Jeanette

Alvin and Jeanette woke up and rubbed their eyes.

They got up kissed and they went to dress.  
As Alvin headed out the rv he say Brittany. She looked very ill.

Alvin: Hey Brit-

Brittany saw Alvin and vomited all over the floor.

Alvin: Eww.

Brittany: Hi Alvin.

Alvin: Brittany what's wrong?

Brittany: I don't know. I just woke up feeling sick.

Alvin: Thats not good. I'll bring you some water. Okay?

Brittany: Yeah than- *vomits*

Alvin: Okay hang on.

Alvin went back to the rv and got a bottled water and saw Simon reading a book.

Alvin: Hey Si what's wrong with Britt.

Simon: Nothing why.

He said still reading his book.

Alvin: Well if you must know she's been vomiting outside.

Simon: What!

Simon dropped his book and ran outside  
and saw Brittany looking very sick and holding her stomach.

Alvin was right behind him.

Simon: Britt what's wrong.

Brittany: I don't know Simon I woke up feeling like this.

Alvin opened the water bottle and handed to her.

Brittany: Thanks Alvin.

Simon: Want me to take you to bed.

Brittany: Yeah.

Simon picked her up and went inside the rv.

Meanwhile Alvin went to the shopping center.

He began to look around and saw the stores when he suddenly his phone begins to vibrate.

Alvin: Hello?

Dave: Alvin where are you.

Alvin: Looking around why.

Dave: Well come back to the rv.

Alvin: Okay I'm on my way.

Alvin hanged up.

Alvin: There goes my alone time.

Once he made it back and went inside the rv.

Alvin: Whats up.

Dave: Come here Alvin.

Everyone was sitting down next to Brittany who was asleep.

Dave: Okay so Brittany is sick and our concert was this Saturday.  
But since Brittany is sick it looks like we are going to stay in a hotel in Miami.

Everyone was excited but a bit disappionted because this way the last concert they were going to have.

Dave: Come on guys let's get something to eat. Let Brittany rest.

They headed outside and everyone saw the puke stains on the floor and on the rv.

Everyone: Eww...

Dave: I'll clean that later.

It took than twenty minutes to reach the food court.

Dave: So what do you guys want to eat.

Alvin: I"ll like a subway.

Dave: And you Simon?

Simon: umm I Dont know yet.

Dave: Okay and you Theo-

T&E: Panda express!

Dave: Okay you two clam down *Laughs*

Dave Took out a hundred dollars in twentys.

Dave: Okay I'm giving you twenty dollars each for you guys to go on your own  
while me and Simon find something for Brittany and for our selfs.

Go in the rv once your done eating.

Everyone: Yes Dave.

Alvin headed for the subway store and went in the line.

?: Hello.

Alvin: Hi can I have a ham sub.

?: Sure what type of bread would you like?

Alvin: I'll have the wheat bread.

?: Toasted or not.

Alvin: Toasted please.

?: Would you like everything on it.

Alvin: Yes please.

Once Alvin payed and got his chips and drink.  
He went and got a table for himself in the back.

He was about to eat when his phone begins to vibrate.

Alvin: Aww what the hell.

Alvin saw it was a text messag from Brittany.

Brittany: Hey Alvin were u at.

Alvin took a bite on his subway and answered back.

Alvin: At subway.

Brittany: Oh and Simon?

Alvin: Hes wit Dave.

Brittany: And Jeanette?

Alvin: Idk.

Brittany: What do you mean u don't know.

Alvin: Fine I'll text her.

Brittany: Okay then tell me were she is.

Alvin Began to call Jeanette.

Jeanette: Hello?

Alvin: Hey Jeanette.

Jeanette: Oh hi Alvin what's up.

Alvin: Just wondering where you are.

Jeanette: Im in Jcpenny.

Alvin: Oh.

Jeanette: Why?

Alvin: because your sister Brittany was asking where you had gone and she made me call you.

Jeanette: Oh well I'll call her right now.

Alvin: Okay well see you later Jeanette.

Jeanette: Okay Alvin.

Alvin: Bye Jeanette I love you.

Jeanette: I love you too Alvin bye.

Jeanette and Alvin hung up and Alvin threw his trash away.

Alvin was about to head back when he saw this awesome store.

Alvin: Hot topic! Finally a good store.

Alvin went inside hot topic and began to look around. He saw the piercings.

Alvin: Should I buy one.

He thought about it.

Alvin: Nah Daves gonna get pissed.

He continued to look around and saw some awesome pants.  
He looked at them and took it he also bought a hoodie and a Shane Dawson t shirt.  
He payed and was beginning to walk back to the rv when his phone begins to ring.

Alvin: Hello?

Dave: Alvin where are you?

Alvin: Im on my way back.

Dave: Well hurry up we have to leave.

Alvin: Okay I'm on my way.

Dave: Okay Alvin bye.

Alvin: Bye Dave.

Alvin hanged up and put his earphones and continued to walk. In thirty minutes he made it back to the rv.

Dave: There you are come on let's go.

Alvin: Okay okay don't rush me.

Dave closed the door and saw Alvin with a bag.

Dave: Alvin what did you buy?

Alvin: I bought a shirt a hoodie and new jeans.

Dave: Why did you buy them from hot topic.

Alvin: Because I saw it.

Dave: Alvin I told you I don't like you going to that store.

Alvin: Why not.

Dave: I just don't like that store Alvin.

Alvin: Okay.

Alvin headed to the back where he saw everyone around Brittany.

Alvin: Hey guys.

Everyone: Hi Alvin.

Alvin: How do you feel Brittany.

Alvin went closer to her bed and stood in front of her.

Brittany: Actually I feel a bit better.

Alvin: Thats good too know.

Brittany just nodded her head.

Alvin: Are you sure your not pregnant.

Brittany stood up with her eyes wide. An leaned over and pukes on Alvins pants and shoes.

Alvin: Fu*k my life...

**SONG: UNDERNEATH IT ALL**

**BAND: NO DOUBT  
**


	19. Dave's Wrong Hearing

**DAvEy: HEY GUYS WHATS UP HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER.  
THIS ONE I ENJOYED VERY MUCH BECAUSE I TOOK LONGER  
ONE. SO THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN FOR READING REVIEWING  
AND ENJOYING MY FIC SO FAR. THIS STORY IS ALSO ENDING SOON.  
LIKE 2 MORE CHAPTERS THANK YOU GUYS FOR GIVING THE CONFIDENCE  
WITH THOSE REVIEWS ENJOY.**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN AATC/BATC OR SONGS.**

**SONG DESCRIPTION IS IN THE END  
**

**ENJOY-**

**DAvEy-  
**

Dave's Wrong Hearing

Alvin quickly went and changed his clothes.  
Once Alvin was dressed he headed back with everyone else  
he stayed away from Brittany a far as possible.

Brittany: Alvin I'm so sorry.

Alvin: Its okay Britt your lucky it wasn't my new clothes.

Brittany: I know what your saying.

Jeanette: So Brittany how do you feel now.

Brittany: I feel a little better.

Eleanor: Are you sure your not pregnant.

Brittany: Its true Ellie I'm not pregnant.

Alvin: Lier.

Brittany: Im serious Alvin i'm not.

Alvin: Simon you knocked up Brittany.

Simon: No I did not Alvin.

Alvin: Yes you did.

Brittany: Alvin I don't feel pregnant.

Alvin: Okay whatever you say.

Brittany: Seville...

Simon: Just ignore him. You know how ignorant he can be.

Brittany: Hey Jeanette how do you put up with him.

Jeanette: Thats easy.

Brittany: How?

Jeanette: I don't yell or scream at him.

Brittany: Right...

After a couple seconds of silence Dave went in the room.

Dave: Hey Brittany how do you feel.

Brittany: I feel a little better.

Dave: Thats good. Have you vomited recently?

Brittany: Yeah I did.

Dave: Oh where did you vomit so I can throw it out.

Brittany: Funny thing about that Dave.

Dave eyes went wide.

Brittany: Hehe I kind of puked on Alvin.

Dave: Oh. He must be so upset.

Alvin: Im not Dave.

Dave: Alvin?

Alvin: Shes pregnant Dave!

Brittany: Am not.

Alvin: Are too.

Brittany: AM NOT!

Alvin: ARE TOO!

Dave: STOP SHOUTING NOW!

Everyone just stared at Dave.

Dave: Finally. Let me get this straight.  
Brittany are you pregnant or is this one of Alvin's jokes.

Brittany: I'm telling you Dave I'm not ask Simon.

Dave: Simon?

Simon: Yes Dave?

Dave: Can you come here for a second.

Simon: *Sighs* Yes Dave.

Simon got up from his bed and went with Dave.

Dave: Simon did you and Brittany had relations.

Simon: *Sighs* No Dave we haven't.

Dave: Hmm I have to say this for the first time of my life I don't believe you Simon.

Simon: What so you believe Alvin more than me.

Dave just nodded his head.

Simon: Thank's a lot Alvin.

He mumbled to himself.

Dave: Once we arrive at the hotel  
we are going to get some sleep  
and take Brittany to the hospital to see what she really has.

Alvin: He pregnant!

Everyone: Shut up Alvin!

Alvin: Fine...

Dave: Once we arrive to the hospital to find out what Brittany really has.

Simon: Her symptoms look more like stomach virus.

Brittany: WHAT! I can't have a stomach virus! I'm too pretty to die!

Simon: *Laughs*

Brittany gave him several glares.

And Simon laughed harder.

Brittany: What's so funny Simon.

Simon: *Laughs* Your not going to die because a stomach virus.

Brittany: I'm not?

Simon: No. Your just like Alvin drama queen.

A/B: Hey!

Alvin: I'm not a girl.

Brittany: Are you sure about that.

Alvin Just gave her a glare.

Dave: Would you two stop it.

Said Dave from the driver seat of the rv.

Alvin: Fine.

Brittany: Whatever.

After a couple hours they finally arrived at Miami Florida and went inside their hotel.

Alvin: Alright where are we going first.

Everyone: Sleep.

Alvin: Aww why come on it's a perfect time to go outside.

Dave: No Alvin go on and rest.

Alvin: No I won't.

Couple minutes later Alvin fell asleep.

Next morning everyone woke up refreshed and excited until...

Dave: Simon Brittany come here.

Simon and Brittany obeyed.

Simon: Yes Dave.

Dave: Come on you two lets go to the hospital to see what Brittany really has.

Alvin was listening to the conversation and screamed out loud.

Alvin: SHES PREGNANT!

Brittany: AL-

Dave: Don't say anything back. Now come on let's go.

S&B: *Groans*

Dave: You four stay here and Don't I repeat Alvin Don't leave the hotel yet.

J/T/E: Yes Dave.

Alvin: Fine.

Once Dave Simon and Brittany left Alvin was getting ready to leave.

Jeanette: And where are you going?

Alvin: To ugh outside?

Jeanette gave him a glare.

Alvin: *Sighs* Fine.

Alvin closed the door and headed back to couch.

While Jeanette headed to the hotels room.

Alvin: I'm bored.

Theodore: Well do something Alvin.

Alvin: Like what Theo?

Theodore: I don't know.

He said while hugging his girlfriend.

Alvin: Screw this I'm going with Jeanette to the room

Eleanor: Suit your self.

Alvin Went inside the room and saw Jeanette reading a book.

Alvin: Who's this cutie hanging around the room.

Jeanette looked up from her book laughed and shook her head going back to her book.

Alvin: So you plan to ignore me. Okay I see how it is.

Alvin tackled Jeanette to the bed while she laughed.

Alvin: I heard someones ticklish.

Jeanette's eyes went wide.

Jeanette: No Alvin please don't Al-

Alvin was tickling her as she tried to squirm her way out.

Jeanette: *Laughs* No Alvin *laughs* please *laughs* Stop it *Laughs*

Alvin: No I'm not until you say I love my Alvie.

Jeanette: *Laughs* I *Laughs* Love *Laughs* My *Laughs* Alvie *Laughs*

Alvin stopped as she calmed down. Once she stopped he began to kiss her.  
She returned the kiss back as he spread her arms up closing their hands together.

Meanwhile Eleanor were on their own stuff kissing.

Eleanor: Hang on Theo I'm going to the restroom be right back.

Theodore: Okay don't take long or I'll miss you.

Eleanor: *Laughs* Don't worry Theo I won't take long.

As Eleanor heard small giggles of Jeanette.

Eleanor: What the f*ck.

She peaks at the door and sees Alvin on top of Jeanette while their kissing.

Eleanor looked kind of disgusted until she saw them in their clothes and sighed.

Eleanor: That was scary.

Alvin: I love you Jeanette.

Jeanette: I love you Alvin.

They continue to kiss. They stopped to catch their breathes and looked into each others eyes.  
Alvin's hands where staring to go under Jeanette's shirt.  
She just blushed and smiled.

He smiled back.

He put his hands on Jeanette's stomach and wrapped his arms around her as they kissed again.

At the hospital Brittany was in a room with Dave and Simon.

Simon: Shes not pregnant Dave.

Dave: Are you sure about that.

Simon: Trust me Dave.

Doctor: Hello Mr Seville.

Dave: Hello doctor so what's wrong with Brittany.

Doctor: Well everything seems to be normal. Except we suspect their is something in her stomach.

Dave gave Simon a glare.

Doctor: But other than that she seems fine.

Dave: And what's the thing she has in her stomach.

Doctor: Well she has a-

Alvin: What!

Theodore: Alvin I told you it was on accident I didn't mean to.

Eleanor: But you still did!

Theodore: I told you already I almost fell and Jeanette was sitting down so when I almost fell I grabbed her uh-uh her-

Alvin: Her what Theodore.

Theodore: Her uh breast.

Alvin: That's exactly why I'm mad.

Eleanor: Theo why couldn't you find something else to grab on!

Theodore: I'm sorry.

Theodore eyes were starting to get watery and he was ready to cry.

Eleanor: *Sighs* Don't cry Theodore it's okay. I forgive you.

Theodore: You do!

Eleanor: Oh course accidents happen. Now go apologize to Alvin and Jeanette.

Theodore: Okay.

Theodore got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen where Alvin was.

Theodore: Alvin?

Alvin turned around and saw Theodore.

Alvin: What do you want.

Theodore: Alvin please forgive.

When Theodore said that Jeanette walked in the room.

Alvin: I don't know.

Jeanette: Alvin just forgive him.

Theodore: Do you forgive me Jeanette?

Jeanette: Of course Theo. And I'm pretty sure Alvin is too.

She said while giving him a glare.

Alvin: *Sighs* Fine it's okay Theodore.  
I can't stay mad at my little bro.

Alvin went up to Theodore and hugged him.

Theodore: So we're cool.

Alvin: As always.

Theodore left happier out the kitchen.

Alvin: Me and you have some unfinished business my princess.

Jeanette laughed and nodded her head.

Jeanette: Can't your majesty wait awhile.

Alvin: Hell no.

Alvin grabbed her while she laughed and they spin them self's around and kissed.

Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place  
If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday  
If only time flew like a dove  
Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love

Alvin: I love you Jeanette

Jeanette: I love you Alvin.

This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah"  
We'll make it last forever

Alvin left her go.

Alvin: I'll be right back.

Jeanette: Where are you going?

Alvin: Follow me my love.

Jeanette: Alvin we can't go outside.

Alvin grabbed her hand and went outside to the garden that the hotel had.

Holding onto patience wearing thin  
I can't force these eyes to see the end  
If only time flew like a dove  
We could watch it fly and just keep looking up

This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah"  
We'll make it last forever

And we've got time on our hands  
(We've got time) Got nothing but time on our hands  
Got nothing but, got nothing but  
(We've got time) Got nothing but time on our hands

Jeanette: Alvin stop it's raining.

Alvin: Come on Jeanette let's try it.

Jeanette: Try what.

They went to the rain

Alvin: This.

And we've got time on our hands  
(We've got time) Got nothing but time on our hands  
Got nothing but, got nothing but  
(We've got time) Got nothing but time on our hands

Alvin began to kiss her gently and passionately.

This time we're not giving up  
Oh, let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah" (hallelujah)  
Hallelujah

Alvin an Jeanette were getting soaked.

Alvin and Jeanette continue to kiss.

Alvin and Jeanette stopped kissing.

Alvin: I think we should head back.

Jeanette: Yeah.

Alvin and Jeanette didn't want this moment to end.

As they stared into their eyes hail began to fall.  
They walked back to the hotel holding hands.

Eleanor: What happened to you two.

Alvin: Stuff.

Eleanor just gasp because Alvin didn't told her.

Eleanor: What did you two do.

Jeanette: I'll tell you later.

Jeanette said as Alvin grabbed her hand and took her to the room closing it behind him.

Eleanor: *Sighs* Those two are madly in love.

Simon: I told you Dave.

Dave: I'm sorry for not believing you Simon.

Brittany: Well I feel fine now.

Simon: That's good babe.

Simon kissed her.

Dave: I need a girlfriend.

He said to himself.

Jeanette: Alvin we are still wet.

Alvin: Yeah your right let's dress.

Alvin and Jeanette dressed and he pulled Jeanette to the bed.

Jeanette: Whats up with you today.

Alvin: Lets just say I'm madly in love with you.

Jeanette: I could say the same.

They began to kiss again.

Dave: Guys we're home.

T/E: Dave!

Dave: Hey guys where is Alvin and Jeanette?

Eleanor: Up in the room.

Dave: Doing what.

Eleanor just shrugged.

Dave got curious and told everyone not to make a sound  
so they can hear what Alvin and Jeanette were doing.

Jeanette: Alvin put it on right I don't want it to rip.

Dave was concern on what Alvin and Jeanette were talking about.

Alvin: Okay okay hold it while I put it on.

Jeanette: Its so hard.

Simon and Brittany tried hard not to laugh.

Dave: Alvin.

Jeanette: Is it on yet?

Alvin: No hang on.

Dave: ALvin.

Alvin: There! Are you ready?

Jeanette: Yup.

Dave: ALVIN!

Alvin: Here it goes.

Jeanette: *Screams*

Dave: AAALLLVVVIIINNN!

**SONG: HALLELUJAH**

**BAND: PARAMORE  
**


	20. The Burned Shirt

**DAvEy: Whats UP GUYS HERE IS CHAPTER 20 AWESOME  
I DIDNT THINK OR IMAGINE I WOULD GET THIS FAR BUT  
I DID AND IT FEELS GREAT! SO I GOT A LITTLE SURPRISE  
FOR YOU GUYS ON THIS FIC AT THE END OF THIS FIC IM  
GOING TO POST A LITTLE PREVIEW OF MY UPCOMING  
ALVINETTE FIC. BECAUSE THIS ONE IM ENDING IT NEXT  
CHAPTER. I NOE SO SAD I CRIED FOR A WHILE. AND  
SO THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE ANOTHER CONCERT  
CHAPTER SO YEAH IT MIGHT GET BORING. BUT IF U  
LIKE THE SONGS OR DONT KNOW THEM. U MIGHT  
WANT TO LISTEN TO THEM IF U DONT THEN DONT.  
SO AGAIN GUYS THANK U FOR ALL THE CONFIDENCE  
YOU GUYS GAVE ME FOR ALL THOSE AWESOME REVIEWS.  
I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY FIC UP TO NOW. CUZ ITS ABOUT  
TO END )=. ANYWAYS THANKS AGAIN FOR ENJOYING  
READING AND REVIEWING MY FANFIC!**

**Disclamier: I Do Not Own AATC/BATC**

**Songs Description at the bottom.  
**

**-ENJOY**

**DAvEy-(=  
**

The Burned Shirt

Dave was furious with Alvin. He went by the door and slammed it open.

Dave: Alvin Seville!

Alvin and Jeanette just turned around to see a mad Dave staring at them.

Alvin: Hi Dave what's up.

Dave: What are you guys doing.

Alvin: We are untangling and plugging my iPhone to the charger Dave. It was just to tangled.

Dave: Then explain why you are on top of Jeanette.

Alvin: We were making out.

Jeanette blushed at what Alvin had told Dave.

Dave: Hmmm.

Dave looked around the room to see if anything was on the floor.

Dave: *Sighs* I believe you.

Alvin: Uh okay.

Dave walked out the room closing the door  
behind him leaving two confused chipmunks on top of each other.  
Alvin rolled off Jeanette.

Alvin: What was that all about.

Jeanette: I think Dave thought that we were uh "doing it."

Alvin: Why do you think that.

Jeanette: Because I screamed.

Alvin: Hmm I guess now where were we.

Jeanette: Uh cleaning up the room.

Alvin and Jeanette looked at the sort of trashed room.

Alvin: We'll do it tomorrow.

Jeanette: No Alvin we are doing it today right now.

Alvin: *Groans*

Alvin and Jeanette got out of bed and began to clean the room.

Jeanette: Alvin don't throw it in the closet.

Alvin: Aww why not.

Jeanette: Because it's no yours and give it back to Brittany.

Alvin: Awww.

Jeanette: Alvin.

Alvin: *Sighs* fine.

Alvin sighed in defeat knowing that he didn't want to fight with his girlfriend.  
As he walked towards Brittany his stomach growled a little.

Alvin: I'm hungry.

Alvin still had Brittany's shirt he placed it on the stove and began to find something to eat.

Alvin: Sweet! I found some chips.

Alvin grabbed the bag and headed out the kitchen.  
He had forgotten about the shirt on stove.  
The shirt began to catch on fire. Alvin went back to the room with the bag of chips.

Jeanette: Alvin did you gave Brittany back her shirt.

Alvin: Whaf shir.

Alvin said with his mouth full.

Jeanette: The shirt I gave you to give Brittany where did you put it?

Alvin: Oh that shirt.

Alvin suddenly remembered.

Alvin: Uh-Oh.

Jeanette: Uh-Oh What.

The hotel room began to smell like smoke.

Jeanette: Whats that smell?

Brittany: *Screams*

Everyone ran towards Brittany.

Jeanette: Brittany what's wro-

Brittany: MY SHIRT!

Brittany quickly pulled The shirt out the stove  
and ran to the bathroom and threw it on the tub  
and quickly turned the water on.

She left it there and went back with them.

Brittany: All right who did it!

Everyone looked at Alvin.

Alvin: What! Why are you looking at me like that.

Brittany: Beacuse you did it!

Alvin: Okay okay I did but it was on accident.

Brittany: How is this an accident.

Alvin: *Sighs* Do I have to explain.

Brittany: No sh*t dumb-ass.

Alvin: Fine.  
It started like this me and Jeanette were cleaning the room  
and i was putting everything in the closet when I had your shirt.  
I was about to dump it when Jeanette told me to give it Brittany.  
So I was on my way to give it back to you when I got hungry and put the shirt on the stove.

Brittany: Couldnt you think of another place to put it!

Alvin: No...

Brittany: Alvin Seville you owe me a new shirt!

Alvin: The Fu*k i do.

Brittany: What! You owe me a new shirt!

Alvin: No.

Brittany: Yes you do.

Alvin: No I don't.

Brittany: Yes you do Alvin!

Alvin: Well I don't have any money.

Brittany: Well when you do that money goes to me.

Alvin: Aww.

Brittany: Well that's what you get for burning my shirt.

Alvin: But it was on accident.

Brittany: It doesn't matter.

Alvin: Aww Gay.

Brittany: Oh shut up.

Right when it was silent Simon was about to leave when he notice something.

Simon: Hey guys why is the floor wet.

They notice what Simon was saying and they start seeing the hotel room getting flooded.

Everyone: Oh Sh*t...

Everyone ran towards the bathroom and saw what happened.  
Brittany left her burn shirt in the tub while the water was running and it got stuck.

Alvin: Dude the hotel is getting flooded.  
What should we do.  
Dave is gonna kill me if he sees this.

Brittany: But you didn't do it.

Alvin: He won't believe me.

Brittany: True.

Simon: Come on guys let's get to work and clean this mess before Dave wakes up.

Jeanette: Simons right guys let's start.

A/B: *Groans*

Theodore and Eleanor began to bring mops  
while Simon and Jeanette tries to dump the water somewhere  
as Alvin and Brittany were looking to see if Dave would wake up.

Simon: You know Alvin we could use some help around here.

Jeanette: Yeah Brittany don't just stand there it was your mess in the first place.

Brittany: Well if Alvin never burned my shirt none of this would've happened.

Alvin: Oh shut up will you.

Brittany gave him a glare.

Jeanette: STOP ARGUING AND HELP US CLEAN UP!

Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at Jeanette.

Jeanette: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT!

Everyone went back onto what they were doing.

Alvin and Brittany got some mops and helped Eleanor and Theodore mop.

After about a couple hours everyone was exhausted.

Alvin: Are...We...Done...Yet.

Brittany: I...Think...So.

As the hotel was now clean and dry everyone laid down on the couch.

Alvin and Jeanette were on on couch.  
Simon on the floor and Brittany on top of him.  
Theodore and Eleanor were layed on the kitchen floor.

After a while everyone fell asleep.  
Alvin and Jeanette cuddled each other to keep warm.

Brittany was on top of Simon.  
Theodore and Eleanor were on the kitchen floor asleep.  
Dave had woken up to see all of them asleep.

He picked up the first couple and put them in their beds as well as the rest.

Dave: Sleep well kids tomorrow is your final big day.

Early next morining everyone was awake.

Dave: Hey guys did you have a good nights rest.

Alvin: Yup. It was the most perfect rest I've ever had.

Dave: Good because today is the concert day.

Everyone: Awesome!

Dave: Yeah this is also the last concert we will have.

Everyone: Awww.

Dave: I know we will make it back home for you guys  
so you have a three week rest before going back to school.  
Now go get ready so we can go rehearse and get ready for the show.

Couple hours late the concert began.

Alvin: What's Up Miami!

*Crowd Cheers*

Alvin: We Are The Chipmunks.

The Chipmunks: ONE TWO THREE!

The Chipmunks: These colors will not change  
You change the way I see them  
These words will fade  
when you explain why you hate them  
we are the same

She keeps repeating (She keeps repeating)  
all that she needed  
She says she's right here (She says she's right here)  
she seems so distant

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

Just a few last hours, we gotta make this count (We gotta make this count)  
We're counting backwards  
Just a few last hours, we gotta make this count  
We're falling forwards.

She keeps repeating (She keeps repeating)  
all that she needed  
She says she's right here (She says she's right here)  
she seems so distant

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

Saying sorry we're falling apart  
wish we knew this from the start  
Saying goodbye's the hardest part  
Wish we knew this from the start

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

Saying goodbye this time, this time  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry.

Wake in a sweat again  
Another day's been laid to waste  
In my disgrace

Stuck in my head again  
Feels like I'll never leave this place  
There's no escape

I'm my own worst enemy

_[chorus]_  
I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say

Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong  
With me  
_[end chorus]_

I don't know what to take  
Thought I was focused but I'm scared  
I'm not prepared

I hyperventilate  
Looking for help somehow somewhere  
And no one cares

I'm my own worst enemy

_[chorus]_  
I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say

Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong  
With me  
_[end chorus]_

_[bridge]_  
Goddddddd!

Put me out of my misery  
Put me out of my misery  
Put me out of my  
Put me out of my fucking misery  
_[end bridge]_

_[chorus]_  
I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say

Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong  
With me  
_[end chorus]_

Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk?  
I didn't mean to call you that.  
I can't remember what was said or what you threw at me

Please tell me,Please tell me why?  
My car is in the front yard  
And I'm sleeping with my clothes on  
I came in through the window last night  
And you're gone gone

It's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy,  
Cuz every now and then I kick the living shit out of me  
The smoke alarm is going off when there's a cigarette  
Still burning

Please tell me why  
My car is in the front yard  
And I'm sleeping with my clothes on  
I came in through the window last night  
And you're gone gone

Please tell me why  
My car is in the front yard  
And I'm sleeping with my clothes on  
I came in through the window last night

It's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy  
Cuz every now and then I kick the living shit out of me  
Can we forget about the the things I said when I was drunk  
I didn't mean to call you that

I've done everything as you say  
I've followed your rules without question  
I thought it would help me see things clearly  
But instead of helping me to see  
I look around and it's like I'm blinded

I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control

Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
I don't understand what you want from me

I feel like I'm spinning out of control  
Try to focus but everything's twisted  
And all along I thought you would be there  
(Thought you would be there)  
To let me know I'm not alone  
But in fact that's exactly what I was

I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control

Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
All of the things you've said to me

I may never know the answer  
To this endless mystery

Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me

Is it a mystery?  
Is it a mystery?

I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control...

Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
All the things you've said to me

And I may never know the answer  
To this endless mystery

Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me

I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control

remember when I was told of story of crushed velvet,  
candle wax, and dried up flowers  
The figure on the bed all dressed up in roses, calling  
Beckoning to sleep,  
Offering a dream

words were as mystical as purring animals  
The circle of rage  
The ghosts on the stage appeared  
The time was so tangible, I'll never let it go  
Ghost stories handed down, reached secret tunnels below  
No one could see me

I fell into yesterday  
Our dreams seemed not far away  
I want to, I want to, I want to stay  
I fell into fantasy

The words were as mystical as purring animals  
The circle of rage  
The ghosts on the stage appeared  
The time was so tangible, I'll never let it go  
Ghost stories handed down, reached secret tunnels below  
No one could see me

I fell into yesterday.  
Our dreams seemed not far away  
I want to, I want to, I want to stay.  
I fell into fantasy

The girl on the wall always waited for me,  
And she was always smiling  
The teenage death boys  
The teenage death girls  
And everyone was dancing  
Nothing could touch us then  
No one could change us then  
Everyone was dancing  
Nothing could hurt us then  
No one could see us then  
Everyone was dancing  
Everyone was dancing

No one could see me

I fell into yesterday  
Our dreams seemed not far away  
I want to, I want to, I want to stay  
I fell into fantasy

Our dreams seemed not far away  
Our dreams seemed not far away  
Our dreams seemed not far away

I fell into fantasy

*Crowd Cheers*

Alvin: Thank you guys here are the chipettes!

*Crowd Cheers*

Brittany: Hello Miami!

*Crowd Cheers*

Brittany: Where Are my girls at!

*Just A Girl Intro*

*Crowd Cheers*

Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
I'm exposed  
And it's no big surprise  
Don't you think I know  
Exactly where I stand  
This world is forcing me  
To hold your hand  
'Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me  
Don't let me out of your sight  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights

Oh...I've had it up to here!  
The moment that I step outside  
So many reasons  
For me to run and hide  
I can't do the little things I hold so dear  
'Cause it's all those little things  
That I fear

'Cause I'm just a girl I'd rather not be  
'Cause they won't let me drive  
Late at night I'm just a girl,  
Guess I'm some kind of freak  
'Cause they all sit and stare  
With their eyes

I'm just a girl,  
Take a good look at me  
Just your typical prototype

Oh...I've had it up to here!  
Oh...am I making myself clear?  
I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl in the world...  
That's all that you'll let me be!  
I'm just a girl, living in captivity  
Your rule of thumb  
Makes me worry some

I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
What I've succumbed to Is making me numb  
I'm just a girl, my apologies  
What I've become is so burdensome  
I'm just a girl, lucky me  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison

Oh...I've had it up to!  
Oh...I've had it up to!  
Oh...I've had it up to here!

We dont have to do  
What you tell us to do no more  
You get what you need  
And you don't want it anymore  
We don't cry now  
We don't know how

We heard what you said  
And we dont believe a word you say  
The Hill is a high one  
But we'll Climb it anyway  
There's no doubt  
You'll find out

(Chorus)  
We're the ones on the run  
We're the girls we're the diamond dolls  
(diamond dolls)  
It's a ravenous world  
And the Celing is very tall  
(do do do do do do do)  
Theres a weight and a climb  
And a ladder and many fall  
(Diamond dolls)  
But the cream of crop Never stops  
We're the diamond dolls!

A girl Shouldnt Sit in the  
Corner and wait for life  
Some girls like to go out  
Looking for Paradise

You'll find out...you had it anyway  
Dont look down...No matter what they say

You do what you do  
And you try not to break the law  
A girl hits her mark when She dont  
Look ahead to far

Theres no doubt...your gonna get it all  
You'll find out...everything u want

Give a hand to the girls  
Who go after the diamond dolls  
(Diamond dolls)  
It's a ravenous world  
And the Celing is very tall  
(do do do do do do do)  
Theres a river that curls  
To the sea and its very long  
(Diamond dolls)  
But the cream of the crop  
Never stop Not the diamond dolls

Silver Platinum, I pass on them  
You can have them, I know what I want

(Chorus)  
We're the ones on the run  
We're the girls with the diamond dolls  
(diamond dolls)  
It's a ravenous world  
And the Celing is very tall  
(do do do do do do do)  
Theres a weight and a climb  
And a ladder and many fall  
(Diamond dolls)  
But the cream of crop Never stop  
Not the diamond dolls!

You think that we connect  
That the chemistry's correct  
Your words walk right through my ears  
Presuming I like what I hear  
And now I'm stuck in the  
The web you're spinning  
You've got me for you prey

_[Pre-chorus:]_  
(Yeah) Sorry I'm not home right now  
I'm walking into spiderwebs  
So leave a message  
And I'll call you back  
A likely story, but (Yeah) leave a message  
And I'll call you back

You're intruding on what's mine  
And you're taking up my time  
Don't have the courage inside me  
To tell you, "Please let me be"  
Communication, a telephonic invasion  
I'm planning my escape...

_[Pre-chorus]_

_[Chorus:]_  
And it's all your fault  
I screen my phone calls  
No matter who calls  
I gotta screen my phone calls

Now it's gone to deep (Now, it's gone too deep)  
You wake me in my sleep (Wake me in my sleep)  
My dreams become nightmares (Dreams become nightmares)  
'Cause you're ringing in my ears

_[Pre-chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

Oooh, the spiderwebs  
Leave a message and I'll call you back  
I'm walking into spiderwebs  
So, leave a message and I'll call you back  
I'm walking into spiderwebs  
It's all your fault, no matter who calls  
I gotta screen my phone calls  
It's all your fault, it's all your fault

No matter who calls, no matter who calls

I'm walking into spiderwebs so,  
Leave a message and I'll call you back

I'm walkin into spiderwebs  
Leave a message and I'll call you back  
Ooh, it's all your fault  
No matter who calls  
I gotta screen my phone call

It's all your fault  
No matter-matter-matter who calls  
I screen my phone calls

I'm walkin into spiderwebs  
Leave a message and I'll call you back

Sappy pathetic little me  
That was the girl I used to be  
You had me on my knees  
I'd trade you places any day  
I'd never thought you could be that way  
But you looked like me on Sunday  
You came in with the breeze  
On Sunday Morning  
You sure have changed since yesterday  
Without any warning

I thought I knew you  
I thought I knew you  
I thought I knew you well... so well

You're trying my shoes on for a change  
They look so good but fit so strange  
Out of fashion so I can complain

You came in with the breeze  
On Sunday Morning  
You sure have changed since yesterday  
Without any warning

I thought I knew you  
I thought I knew you  
I thought I knew you well... so well

I know who I am, but who are you?  
You're not looking like you used to  
You're on the other side of the mirror  
So nothing's looking quite as clear

Thank you, for turning on the light  
Thank you, now you're the parasite  
I didn't think you had it in you  
And now, you're looking like I used to!

You came in with the breeze  
On Sunday Morning  
You sure have changed since yesterday  
Without any warning  
And you want me badly  
You cannot have me

I thought I knew you  
I've got a new view  
I thought I knew you well...oh well

You see in the past  
I had a dream  
A fantasy  
I thought that we would last  
Become a little family  
Then one, two, three, four  
The years were flying by  
They soared  
And it's my gut feeling  
It's not happening for me, so...

Let's end it on this  
Give me one last kiss  
Let's end it on this  
Let's end it on this

You see it's hard to face  
The addict that's inside of me  
I want to fill my glass up  
With you constantly  
I've been here before  
But I've never ever felt this sure  
And now I know I've been dreaming  
And your actions  
Have inspired me, so...

Let's end it on this  
Give me one last kiss  
Let's end it on this  
Let's end it on this

I open up, you ignore me  
You're not the same at all  
And if I could turn back  
The pages of time I'd rewrite your point of view  
Washed up to the shore  
Given one last chance  
To try some more  
But I'm tired, I'm freezing  
Let's stop and call it history

You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining

Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts

I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

Yeah  
'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole

Lock the doors  
Cause I'd like to capture this voice  
That came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole

Tower over me  
Tower over me

And I'll take the truth at any cost

'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole

Just talk yourself up  
And tear yourself down  
You've hit your one wall  
Now find a way around  
Well what's the problem?  
You've got a lot of nerve

So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away

I'm not so naive  
My sorry eyes can see  
The way you fight shy  
Of almost everything  
Well, if you give up  
You'll get what you deserve

So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away

You were finished long before  
We had even seen the start  
Why don't you stand up, be a man about it  
Fight with your bare hands about it now

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay, well did you  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
And I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away

Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again

Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Without you

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off without me

Brittany and Eleanor leave the stage to leave Jeanette Alone.

The lights dim as Simon strums his guitar.

Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

*Crowd Cheers*

Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place  
If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday  
If only time flew like a dove  
Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love

This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah"  
We'll make it last forever

Holding onto patience wearing thin  
I can't force these eyes to see the end  
If only time flew like a dove  
We could watch it fly and just keep looking up

This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah"  
We'll make it last forever

And we've got time on our hands  
(We've got time) Got nothing but time on our hands  
Got nothing but, got nothing but  
(We've got time) Got nothing but time on our hands

This time we're not giving up  
Oh, let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah" (hallelujah)  
Hallelujah

Jeanette: Here is our last song.

(Hit that, hit that snare)

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, i never meant to brag.  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, i never meant brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, i never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, i never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

Brittany and Eleanor returned back to the stage and bowed.  
The Chipmunks also came and all six Bowed.

**SONGS**

**SONG: SAYING SORRY**

**BAND: HAWTHORNE HEIGHTS**

**SONG: GIVEN UP**

**BAND: LINKIN PARK**

**SONG:MY OWN WORST ENEMY**

**BAND: LIT**

**SONG: OUT OF CONTROL**

**BAND: HOOBASTANK**

**SONG: DAYS OF THE PHOENIX**

**BAND: AFI**

**SONG: JUST A GIRL**

**BAND: NO DOUBT**

**SONG: DIAMOND DOLLS**

**BAND: CHIPETTES**

**SONG: SPIDERWEBS**

**BAND: NO DOUBT**

**SONG: SUNDAY MORNING**

**BAND: NO DOUBT**

**SONG: END IT ON THIS**

**BAND: NO DOUBT**

**SONG: DON'T SPEAK**

**BAND: NO DOUBT**

**SONG: WE ARE BROKEN**

**BAND: PARAMORE**

**SONG: FOR A PESSIMIST I'M PRETTY OPTIMISTIC **

**BAND: PARAMORE**

**SONG: PRESSURE**

**BAND: PARAMORE**

**SONG: HALLELUJAH**

**BAND: LEONARD COHEN/PARMORE**

* * *

**DAvEy: OK GUYS AS PROMISED HERE IS THE PREVIEW OF MT NEXT ALVINETTE FIC. ENJOY ITS IN ALVINS POV**

I recognised that voice. It was my girlfriend Brittany Miller. She Is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has changed a lot since we met. Brittany still has her attitude problem but other than that she is popular like me. She is captain of the cheer squad. And im her boyfriend."Hey Brittany my brother Simon and Jeanette replied.

"Alvin Whats wrong?" Brittany asked.

"Alvin I hate it when you get like this!" Brittany yelled.

"Can you guys take this out side please," Simon asked only to know his mistake.

"Oh shut up Simon this doesn't concern you!" she said raising her voice.

"Brittany don't be mean to him Simon is only asking you to," Jeanette said.

"Jeanette shut up and get with him already!" Brittany yelled.

"Don't talk to Jeanette like that!" I yelled so loud that the cafeteria got quiet.

Everyone stayed shocked after I yelled.

"Alvin what is wrong," Brittany asked nicely.

I sighed.

"Brittany we cant go on our date today,"

"What!Why!" she began to raise her voice once again.

"Because I have detention today "

"On a Friday!"

"Yes" I replied.

"OH I hate you so much right now! She yelled.

Brittany slammed her food and went outside. I can see the whole cafeteria just staring and murmuring.

* * *

**DAvEy: OK WELL THERE IT IS THE LITTLE PREVIEW TELL ME HOW IT WAS REVIEW OR PM ABOUT IT. OK BYE GUYS I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT. BYE NOW. (=  
**


	21. Home

**DAvEy: HEY GUYS WHATS UP HERE IT IS THE FINAL  
CHAPTER OF RANDOM ALVINETTE I HOPE YOU'VE  
ENJOYED THE STORY. IM GLAD IF YOU GUYS DID.  
****THIS CHAPTER IS THE BEST ONE SINCE ITS  
THE FINALE CHAPTER. IT TOOK ME SIX DAYS  
TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU  
ENJOYED IT. I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD  
WRITE A STORY THIS LONG. BUT WITH THE  
CONFIDENCE YOU GUYS GAVE ME I WAS ABLE TOO!  
THANK YOU GUYS FOR  
READING REVIEWING AND ENJOYING  
MY STORY GUYS. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT  
SO ON WITH THE FINAL CHAPTER**

**ENJOY-**

**DAvEy(=**

**DISCLAMIER:I DO NOT OWN AATC/BATC OR SONGS**

**NOTE: SONG DESCRIPTION AT THE END OF THIS FIC.**

Home

They arrived at the hotel late night as usual it was the same people Alvin Jeanette Brittany and Simon.

Alvin: Damn this one was the best one yet.

Brittany: For one I agree with you Seville.

Alvin gave her a playful glare.

Alvin: What day is it today.

Simon checked his phone.

Simon: Its August 20. So that means only two weeks of summer vacation left.

Alvin: Aww that sucks.

Jeanette: I can't wait to go to school.

Simon: You said it.

Simon said while hugging his girlfriend.

Alvin took off his shirt. Jeanette had notice pen marks on his wrist and arm.  
He was about to put his shirt on when Jeanette stopped him.

Alvin: Hey Jeanette.

Jeanette: Alvin what's that in your arm.

Alvin: Huh oh nothing.

Jeanette: Let me see.

Alvin: No it's okay it's-

Jeanette: Alvin? Who's Hayley?

Alvin: Uh it's an uh old friend of mine.  
I uhh met her when I was seven?

Jeanette: Uh-huh did you tell her you have a girlfriend.

Alvin: I tried.  
He mumbled.

Jeanette: What was that.

Alvin: I tried.

Jeanette: You tried! What do you mean you tried!

Simon: I think we should go to our room.

Brittany: No wait I wanna see Jeanette snap at Alvin.

Simon: Why?

Brittany: Because I'm the only one that screams at him I wanna see Jeanette scream at him.

Jeanette: Is that another phone number on your arm!

Alvin: No Jeanette it's not-

Jeanette lifted his arm. And she read what it said.

Jeanette: I always love you too Alvin Seville love Sandra.  
All right Alvin that's it I had it with you this is the second time.

Alvin: Jeanette please they are just fans.

Jeanette: Oh really just fans. So what do you call this!

Jeanette pulled a picture of Alvin getting kissed by two girls.

Alvin: Jeanette please I can explain.

Jeanette: Youve already aplogised for the same thing last month with your little dare!

Brittany was extremly happy of seeing this.

Simon: Okay let's go.

Brittany: Simon no wait I-no Simon Simon no wait I want to see this!  
Simon Simon. *Moans* Simon simon.

Simon grabbed Brittany and began to kiss her to calm her down.

Jeanette: Alvin when is this going to stop!

Alvin: Jeanette I told you there just fans.

Jeanette: You think I believe that. You use to tell that to Brittany as well.  
Well listen here and listen good I am not Brittany! And I am not taking any more of this crap!  
So it's either your fans or me!

Alvin stayed quiet his eyes glued to the floor.

Jeanette: So what is it Alvin! Your fans or me!

Alvin thought about it and didn't answer instead he got up.

Jeanette: Im waitng.

Alvin grabbed her and kissed her.

Alvin: You.

Jeanette: *Sighs* Fine I'll forgive you. But don't do it again please Alvin.

Alvin: I promise Jeanette.

Jeanette: Okay come on let's go clean your arms.

Alvin: Aww.

Jeanette gave him a glare.

Alvin: Im just kidding Jean.

Jeanette: You better.

Alvin and Jeanette walked to their room as they saw Brittany and Simon kissing.

Alvin: Can we do that.

Jeanette: *Giggles* Of course how else are we going to fall asleep.

Alvin and Jeanette went inside their room and closed it behind them.  
Jeanette grabbed her pjs and headed out when Alvin stopped her.

Alvin: And where are you going.

Jeanette: Alvin I'm going to the bathroom to change.

Alvin: Why not dress here.

Jeanette: Because I don't want you to see me naked.

Alvin: But I have.

Jeanette: Alvin please just let me go.

Alvin began to kiss her and dropped her to the bed.

Alvin: Please?

Jeanette: No.

Alvin continue to kiss her more softly.

Alvin: Please?

Jeanette: Alvin no.

This time Alvin grabbed her hands and closed them together.

Alvin: And now?

Jeanette: *Sighs* Fine I'll change here just don't look at me go to the closet or something.

Alvin: Aww fine.

Alvin went inside the closet and closed the door.

Alvin sat and looked through the small hole on the doors. He saw Jeanette began to remove her shirt.

Alvin: Yeah that's it.

Then she removed her pants.

Alvin: All right awesome!

He whispered to himself.

What Alvin didn't know was that Jeanette already knelew that he would be peeking through the door.  
So she quickly put on her pjs and went on the bed.

Alvin: Aww lame.

Alvin got out and headed for the bed.

Jeanette: Did you like that.

Alvin: *Sighs* No.

Jeanette: Good.

Jeanette went under the covers and saw Alvin looking sad.

Jeanette: Whats wrong Alvin.

Alvin: Nothing.

Jeanette: Come on Alvin just tell.

Alvin: Its nothing Jean.

Jeanette saw Alvin pretty upset about something.

Jeanette: Just tell me Alvin. Please?

Alvin: *Sighs* Fine. I want to see your breast.

Jeanette: What!

Alvin: I knew it.

Jeanette: Why do you want to see my breast. You've already seen them once.

Alvin: But not all.

Jeanette: No Alvin.

Alvin: Can I atleast remove you bra.

Jeanette thought about it.

Jeanette: *Sighs* Fine take it off I need to remove it anyways.

Alvin was happy very fast. Alvin quickly got on top of Jeanette and began to move his hands in her shirt.  
His hands made it to her bra.

Jeanette: Its all yours.

Alvin pulled her shirt up past her breast. He began to unclip the bra.  
He removed it and saw what he wanted to see in a long time.

Alvin: Damn. I knew they were bigger than Britt's.

Jeanette: Youve seen my sister.

Alvin: Yeah like two times.

Jeanette: Okay so...

Alvin: Yeah thanks for this Jeanette.

Jeanette: *Sighs* Sure why not.

Jeanette put her shirt down.

Alvin: Are you uncomfterable about it.

Jeanette: No we had to do it someday.

Alvin: I can't till your fifteen.

Jeanette: Eww Alvin * Laughs*

Alvin: Yup anyways what time is it.

Jeanette: Its one am.

Alvin: Bearly.

Jeanette: Yeah it's that late already.

Alvin then went under the covers and began to hug Jeanette.

Alvin: I love you Jeanette.

Jeanette: I love you too Alvin.

Alvin: I wonder How I've wouldve been if I was with Brittany.

Jeanette: Probably screaming and breaking up all the time.

Alvin: True. And you and Simon.

Jeanette: Me and Simon would be calm.

Alvin: Yeah too calm.

Jeanette: Oh shut up.

Alvin: *Laughs* Im glad your my girlfriend.

Jeanette: And I'm glad you asked me out. I've never expected to be with you.

Alvin: Yeah me either.

Jeanette: So what made you change your mind and ask me out instead of Brittany.

Alvin: Well I've began to notice lots of stuff. Like the way you act and just the person you are.

Jeanette: Oh Alvin.

They began to kiss as Alvin hugged her closer to him.

Alvin: What would i've done if you rejected me.

Jeanette: Cry.

Alvin: Thats one of them.

He began to kiss her again.

Jeanette: Come on Alvin let's get some sleep tomorrow we are going home.

Alvin: True. Goodnight Jeanette.

Jeanette: Goodnight Alvin.

Meanwhile in Simons room. Simon dressed to his pjs and went under the covers.

He was going to fall asleep until Brittany jumped on top of him.

Brittany: Simon wake up.

Simon: What is it Brittany.

Brittany: This.

Brittany took her shirt off leaving her bra the only thing covering.

Simon: Brittany put your shirt back on.

Brittany tossed the shirt.

Brittany: Why you like what you see.

Simon: Well yeah.

Brittany leaned close to simon.

Brittany: Kiss me Simon.

Simon quickly grabbed Brittany and they began to kiss.

Brittany: Would you like to see more.

Simon didn't know either to say yes or no.

Simon: uhh.

Brittany: I love you Simon.

Brittany removed his glasses and began to kiss him. Simon didn't hesitate an began to kiss her back.  
Brittany let him go and put his glasses back on. She dressed and they cuddled and fell asleep.

Next morning Alvin woke up at five in the morning.  
He went to the hotels living room and turned on the tv.  
His stomach grumbled and he went and grabbed ceral.

He took his early breakfast back to living room.

Dave woke up and was weired out to see Alvin be the first one up.

Dave: Alvin?

Alvin: Hey Dave.

Dave: What are you doing up so early?

Alvin: I don't know.

Dave: Go back to sleep Alvin.

Alvin: But I'm not tired.

Dave: Just go to bed.

Alvin: *Sighs* Fine.

Alvin went back to his room and saw Jeanette reading a book. He quietly walked in the room.

Alvin: Hey Jeanette.

Jeanette: There you are. I thought you went missing.

Alvin: No then you'll miss me too much.

Jeanette just nodded her head. Alvin went on the bed an turned off the lights and put her book on the small table.

Jeanette: Hey! I was reading that.

Alvin: Dont worry about it.

Alvin grabbed the covers and threw them over their heads and began to kiss her.

Alvin: I love you Jeanette.

Alvin an Jeanette cuddled and fell asleep once more.

Dave: Come kids let's go. Alvin Simon Theodore.

Everyone woke up and headed to the living room.

Dave: Okay guys pack your things because we are going home today.

Everyone packed their things by tweleve at noon they were on their way to the airport.  
Once they arrived to the airport they walked inside and went towards their gate.

Alvin: Wow this tour was awesome.

Brittany: I know I hope we have another one next year.

Jeanette: Yeah if both of you don't fail a high school class.

Alvin: Dont worry about that Jeanette we can make them up in sophmore year.

Jeanette: We? I think you mean you and Brittany.

Alvin: What! What about Theodore.

Theodore: Hey I can get good grades.

Simon: Its true Alvin he can.

Alvin: Well failing or not I can't wait for freshmen year.

Brittany: You said it.

Dave: Come on kids the plane is here let's go.

Alvin: Goodbye Miami.

They climbed on to the airplane and sat down. Alvin and Jeanette sat next to a fat guy.  
Theodore and Eleanor sat alone and so did Simon and Brittany.

Alvin: Man we shouldve sat in the back.

Jeanette: Its fine here stop complaining.

Alvin: Fine.

Alvin mumbled.

Alvin: Wanna listen to my iPod.

Jeanette: Okay.

Alvin presses shuffle and a random song came out.

Alvin: I love this song.

Jeanette: Is that paramore?

Alvin: Yeah you have a problem with that Jean?

Jeanette: No I just find it weird for a guy to like paramore.

Alvin: Well their a pretty good band and their songs are cool like this one.

Jeanette: I don't know much about paramore. What's the name of this song.

Alvin: Its called for a pessimist I'm pretty optimistic.

Jeanette: So do know big words.

Jeanette joked.

Alvin gave her a glare.

Just talk yourself up  
And tear yourself down  
You've hit your one wall  
Now find a way around  
Well what's the problem?  
You've got a lot of nerve

So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away

I'm not so naive  
My sorry eyes can see  
The way you fight shy  
Of almost everything  
Well, if you give up  
You'll get what you deserve

Meanwhile Brittany was listening to he iPod pretty loud.

Simon: Brittany...Brittany...Brittany!

All Brittany could hear was her music.

And Johnny's not that rotten, in case you have forgotten. Oi. Oi. Oi

We're gonna start a riot, a riot, a riot.  
Well now we're gonna start a riot, a riot, a riot.  
Well now we're gonna start a...

Simon: Brittany!

Simon removed her earphones.

Brittany: Well high or low, our hearts are col-Hey what the hell Simon!

Simon: Well you weren't listening to me.

Brittany: Okay I'm listening now.

Simon: Ive been saving this for a while now.

Simon took out a small blue box and opened it.  
Brittany was speechless and tears appered from the corner of her eyes.  
It was a small silver neckless with a silver heart that had an engraved letters S and B.

Brittany just began to kiss Simon.

Brittany: Thank you Simon I love you.

Simon: Your my special girl. I Love you too Britt.

Back with Alvin...

Alvin: Im so bored.

Jeanette: We're almost there Alvin.

Alvin: How many more minutes.

Jeanette: About two more hours.

Alvin: Aww what is there to do on this plane.

Jeanette: Read a book.

Alvin: No I hate reading.

Jeanette: Sleep.

Alvin: I already did that. I feel fully rested.

Jeanette: Then i don't know Alvin.

Alvin: I know what will kill my boredom.

Jeanette: And what is that.

Alvin whispered in her ear.

Jeanette: No Alvin that's too dangerous to do that on the plane.

Alvin: No it's not.

Jeanette: Yes it is what if someone walks in during that.

Alvin: Well that person got lucky.

Jeanette: No Alvin we are not doing it.

Alvin: *Sighs* Fine.

Jeanette: But we can try that when we get home.

Alvin: Really!

Jeanette: Really.

Alvin was now excited to get home. He was anxious.

But he had also forgotten that he was grounded to see talk or text Jeanette for those two weeks.

After that long plane ride they finally arrived to Los Angeles California at LAX.

Dave: Come on kids let's go.

Everyone grabbed their bags and began to go outside.  
As they reached outside Dave called for a taxi and they all went in.

Dave: Can you take us to the studio.

Taxi guy: Sure.

Alvin: Where are we going Dave?

Dave: We are going to the studio to finish the DVD so it can be on release by next week.

Alvin: Oh.

Brittany: I can't wait to see how it look after it comes out.

Eleanor: Yeah I'm glad we're home. I can't wait to go home and see miss Miller.

Jeanette: Yeah.

Alvin: The part I wanna see is when I ask Jeanette to be my girlfriend.

Everyone: Yeah I want to see that.

Jeanette Was just looking down blushing.

Theodore: Hey Brittany where did you get that necklace.

Brittany: Oh this Simon gave it too me.

Eleanor: Really! Wow it's beautiful Brittany.

Brittany: I know!

Alvin whispered to Simon.

Alvin: Dude how did you get one of those.

Simon: Its called saving money Alvin.

Alvin: But that looks expenisve. How much was it.

Simon: Im not telling you that.

Alvin: Why because it's cheap and fake.

Simon: Nope it's one hundred percent real.

Alvin: Right.

Simon had the sweater he was wearing the day he bought the necklace and forgot to throw away the recipt.

Alvin: Hey Simon can I see your phone real fast.

Simon: What for?

Alvin: I wanna show Jeanette that one picture where you fell in a pool.

Simon: *Sighs* Fine.

Simon took out his phone as well as the recpit and landed right on Alvins lap.

Alvin: Whats this?

Simon: Oh Sh*t

Alvin quickly looked at it and his eyes went wide.

Alvin: Holy sh*t! You spend thirteen hundred dollars for that!

Simon: Alvin keep it down.

Alvin: Dude what the hell man.

Simon: Alvin I love her I had to buy it.

Alvin: She doesn't cost this much.

Simon: Oh shut up.

Alvin: Wow f*ck your life man.

Simon: F*ck you...

Once they arrived at the studio they all went inside an they went to a room.

William: So here it is Dave. The Chipmunks and Chipettes live.

Dave: Thank you so much for working on this project with us William I'm glad you were able to produce it.

William: Dont worry about it Dave. Oh by the way all we need is a release day.

Dave: How about next Friday.

William: Perfect! We'll start on the copies tomorrow and we'll call you on Thursday. The day before the release.

Dave: Okay thank you so much William.

William: No problem Dave any time.

Dave: Okay Willam take care.

William: Okay you too Dave goodbye.

After a few minutes they finally arrived at the Seville resident.

Alvin: Finally home sweet home.

Simon: For once I agree with you Alvin.

Alvin gave him a glare.

Dave: Well come on girls we have to take you home so you can see miss Miller.

Chipettes: Okay Dave. Bye boys.

Chipmunks: Bye we love you.

The chipettes blushed and walked outside. Dave dropped them off and quickly went inside.

Eleanore: Miss Miller were home. Hello?

Jeanette: Doesnt sound like if anyones here.

Brittany: Where could she be.

Eleanor turned on the kitchen lights. At the table she saw a note and read it.

Eleanor: Umm guys you might want to see this.

Jeanette and Brittany dropped their bags and headed with Eleanor.

Jeanette: Whats wrong.

Eleanor: Miss Miller left a note saying she left yesterday and won't be back for two weeks. She's at Las Vegas.

J&B: Las Veags!

Eleanor: So we have to stay here alone for two weeks.

Brittany: Really!

Eleanor: Yeah.

Brittany: Thats great!

Jeanette: So what is there to do.

Brittany: Well I'm going with Simon so you guys later

E&J: Bye Britt.

Eleanor's cell phone rang and she answered it.

Eleanor: Hello hi Theodore...sure i'll meet you in a little while...okay bye

Eleanor: I have to-

Jeanette: Go. Yes I know.

Eleanor: Okay bye Jeanette.

Eleanor ran out and slammed the door not even waiting for Jeanette's response.

Jeanette: *Sighs* Bye..

Jeanette went to her room and unpacked her things and put them in order.  
Jeanette headed for her bed when her phone rang.

Jeanette: Hello?

Alvin: Hey babe.

Jeanette: Hey Alvin what's up.

Alvin: I was wondering If you wanted to hang out right now. Your sisters are over here.

Jeanette: Yeah I know. Aren't you grounded though.

Alvin: Not yet Daves probably is going to give me today free and tomorrow the punishment begins.

Jeanette: Okay sure let's hang out. Where do you want to go.

Alvin: I don't know I'll go pick you up right now.

Jeanette: Okay bye.

Alvin: Bye.

They both hanged up and Alvin went outside and headed for the Millers house.

He arrived and knocked on the door but no one would answer.

Alvin: What the hell..

Alvin remembered some wooden stairs when he would go and see Brittany at midnight which lead to the chipettes room.  
Alvin began to climb the stairs he saw the window closed and the curtins spread out so no one could see though.

Alvin began to try and open the windows. He pushed it so hard he fell right on the chipettes floor.

Alvin: Aww my head.

Alvin Opened his eyes and saw what Jeanette told him about his surprise.

Alvin: Holy sh*t...

Jeanette: AAALLLVVVIIINNN!

Alvin saw a nude Jeanette tryng to find her panties that she dropped when Alvin fell through the window.

Jeanette grabbed her things and ran out to the restroom.

Alvin: Hey Jeanette.

Jeanette: What!

Alvin: Was that my surprise.

Jeanette: I guess it was.

Alvin: Can I see more?

Jeanette: No!

Alvin: Aww.

After Jeanette dressed he went outside with Alvin.

Jeanette: Alvin why didn't you knock!

Alvin: No one answered.

Jeanette: Oh.

Alvin: Wheres miss Miller?

Jeanette wasn't sure if she should tell Alvin where miss Miller was at but she did.

Jeanette: Shes in Vegas right now.

Alvin Really!

Jeanette nodded her head.

Alvin: Well then I guess it was worth bringing this condo-

Jeanette: No Alvin.

Alvin: Im just kidding Jean. Let's go outside.

Alvin and Jeanette headed outside and walked towards the park.

Once they arrived they walked and talk or a couple hours. Alvin and Jeanette sat on some swings.

Alvin: Come on Jeanette. Just sit on my lap.

Jeanette: No Alvin.

Alvin: Come on Jean.

Jeanette: *Sighs* Fine.

Jeanette sat on Alvins lap and wrapped her arms around him.

Alvin: So school is about to start.

Jeanette: Yeah two weeks left. I'm so excited.

Alvin: Im not I just want to spend the rest of my summer with you.

Jeanette blushed.

Jeanette: I do to Alvin.

Alvin leaned and they both kissed.

Alvin: Come on Jeanette let's go home.

Jeanette: Okay.

Jeanette got off Alvins lap. She began to dust off the sand from her shoes. When Alvin ducked and picked up Jeanette on his shoulders.

Jeanette: Alvin no no! *Laughs* Alvin! Put me down.

Alvin ran home with Jeanette on his shoulders all the way till they reached the Millers house.

Jeanette was laughing all the way and Brittany came outside and saw Jeanette having fun.  
Alvin put her down as Jeanette continued to laugh.

Brittany just gave her sister a glare.

Alvin: Ill see you tomorrow guys.

Brittany: Bye Alvin get out.

Jeanette: Brittay stop being mean. Bye babe.

They hugged and kiss as Brittany gaged.

Alvin left home. Once he arrived at his house Dave was waiting for him in the living room.

Dave: Alvin why are you home so late.

Alvin: Im not late it's only nine.

Dave: I don't care Alvin next time be home by eight thirty.

Alvin: Okay Dave.

Dave: Now go to bed because you have things to do tomorrow.

Alvin: Like?

Dave: Your chores. Your grounded remember.

Alvin: Aww are you serious.

Dave: Yes I am Alvin. I'll make a deal with you.

Alvin: What kind of deal?

Dave: If you can wake up by ten thirty tomorrow. I will only give you a week of chores only.

Alvin thought about it for a while.

Alvin: Deal.

Dave: Okay now go to bed.

Alvin: Yes sir.

Dave chuckled to himself as he saw his eldest son run to his room.

Alvin slammed the door closed and felt his phone vibrate. He quickly checked and saw his text message.

Jeanette: Are you still awake?

Alvin texted back.

Alvin: Yea wats up.

Jeanette: R u grounded?

Alvin: Yea I am.

Jeanette: Aww that sucks I'm going to miss you alot.

Alvin: Im going to miss you too sweetie.

Jeanette giggled and blushed while she read that.

Brittany: Jeanette! Go to sleep before I break our phone!

Jeanette: *Sighs* Fine Britt.

Jeanette: Alvin I have to 2 go to bed Brittany is being a b*tch and making me fall asleep see you later.

Alvin: Okay Jean. I luv u bye.

Jeanette: I luv u 2 Alvin bye.

The next morning Alvin got up before ten and was up doing his chores. Dave walked in to the room.

Dave: You really must love Jeanette don't you.

Alvin jumped because he didn't expect anyone to talk to him.

Alvin: Yeah I do.

Dave: Since you woke up early and began to do your chores I can let you hang out with Jeanette.

Alvin: Really Dave that's awesome thanks Dave.

Dave: Well you did keep yoour promise and you did your chores without me telling you to do it.

Alvin continued to do his chores.

Dave: your still grounded but all you have to do is your chores.

Alvin: Yes Dave.

Theodore and Simon were the next To wake up.

T&S: Alvin doing chores!

Alvin: Shut up you guys.

Simon: I never thought you and Jeanette were so serious.

Alvin: Well you know I really thought she was just a boring nerdy chick like you.  
But she's actcually a pretty lovable person. Unlike you.

Simon gave Alvin a glare.

Alvin was done with his chores which took him to hours to finish and he sat down  
and waited for Theodore to finish cooking breakfast.

Dave had to go to a meeting and took his breakfast on the go.

Alvin: So Simon how's everything with you and Brittany.

Simon: Pretty good.

Simon said taking a bite on his breakfast.

Simon: How about you and Jeanette.

Alvin: Pretty amazing. Have you seen Britt nude.

Simon: Thats personal alvin

Alvin: So you have.

Simon: Okay okay I admit it but only once.

Theodore: Can you guys shut up that's gross we are eating guys.

Alvin: Sorry Theo.

Theodore just rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Alvins phone began to vibrate. It was Jeanette.

Alvin: Hello.

Jeanette: Hi Alvin.

Alvin: Hey Jean what's up.

Jeanette: I wanted to ask you if your grounded.

Alvin: I am but Dave let me hangout now because I did my chores early.

Jeanette: Really! That's great.

Alvin: So you want to hangout later.

Jeanette: Sure I would love too.

Alvin: Okay see you in awhile.

Jeanette: Okay bye.

Alvin: Bye.

Alvin hanged up and walked out the kitchen.

Simon: Hey Alvin aren't you going to pick up your plate.

Alvin: no.

Simon: I'll call Dave.

Alvin: *Sighs* Fine

Alvin picked up his plate and washed his plate and went to take a shower.

Simon: So Theodore what are you going to do today.

Theodore: I don't know probably going to be here all day. Why?

Simon: No reason. I guess me and you are going to be here by ourselfs for a couple of hours.

Theodore: Yup. Wanna go watch tv.

Simon: Okay let's go.

Meanwhile Alvin was done getting ready and his phone rang again.

Alvin: Hello?

Jeanette: Hi Alvin are you ready?

Alvin: Yeah Im on my way.

Jeanette: Okay bye.

Alvin: Bye.

Alvin got his phone as earphones and headed out the door.

Alvin: Ill be back in a little while guys.

Simon: Okay Alvin take care.

Alvin: Yeah thanks see you guys later.

S&T: Bye Alvin.

Alvin headed To the Chipettes house. Once he arrived he knocked and saw Brittany in the front door.

Alvin: Hey Brittany is Jeanette ready?

Brittany: Yeah wait her lover boy.

Brittany slammed the door closed and left him on the front porch. Alvin was close to the door and heard Brittany yelling.

Brittany: Jeanette your boyfriend is here.

Jeanette: Okay I'll see you guys later okay bye.

Jeanette came out the door wearing her usual outfit.

Jeanette: Lets go Alvin.

Alvin: Where do you want to go Jean.

Jeanette: I don't know let's just walk around.

Alvin: Yeah okay cool.

So they began to walk down the street.

Alvin: So did you get your classes yet Jeanette.

Jeanette: Yeah I did.

Alvin: Really what did you get.

Jeanette: For first period I got biology for second I have honors English  
for third I have pe for four I have health for period five  
I have geomatry and the last period I have is Spanish. And yours.

Alvin: For my first period I have earth science for second  
I have English for third I have pe for fourth I have health for fifth I got algebra 1  
and extended algebra.

Jeanette: So for both those periods you have double math.

Alvin: Yeah.

Jeanette: Aww that sucks. I can help you study if you like.

Alvin: Really that would be great.

Alvin and Jeanette held hands and continued to walk.

Alvin: Hey Jeanette want to go to yogurtland.

Jeanette: Uhh sure I guess

Alvin: You don't know what that is?

Jeanette: No it sounds like a fake place.

Alvin: Its not a fake place you'll enjoy it watch.

Jeanette: Okay...

Alvin and Jeanette walked a couple blocks and made it to the store. They walked in and got a cup.

Jeanette: What do we do know.

Alvin: Qe get the type of yougurt we like see like this one.  
I like coffee so you just put your cup here and press this lever and it comes out.

Jeanette: Okay.

Once they were done with the yougurt they went to toppings.

Alvin: Here you can add anything you want. Like this I want strawberry blueberry kiwi and mango. Now you try it.

Jeanette put nuts blueberry strawberry mango kiwi and peach.

Alvin: And my favorite side. The candy side.

Jeanette: Oh Alvin. *Laughs*

Alvin: Here are my favorite kinds. Sour worms m&ms and white chcolate.

Jeanette: *Laughs* Your so childish.

Alvin gave her a playful glare.

They placed their yogurt cups down and Alvin payed for both the yogurt cups  
and they sat down on a table and began to eat their frozen treat.

Alvin: I love you Jean.

Jeanette just blushed.

Alvin: Hey Jeanette.

Jeanette looked up.

Alvin: You have a dot of ice cream on your nose.

Jeanette was about to take it off when Alvins finger got in the way and he took it off.

Alvin: See I told you.

Alvin showed Jeanette the yogurt stain on his finger and licked it off.

Jeanette: Eww Alvin that was on my nose.

Alvin: *Laughs* Who cares.

Jeanette: *Laughs* *Sighs* Thats why I love you.

They both kissed but one of Alvins football player went up to him.

Mark: Hey Alv-what the f*ck are you doing man!

Alvin and Jeanette quickly pulled away.

Alvin: Hey Mark what's up.

Mark: Hey Alvin what are you doing with this nerd.

Alvin: This nerd is my girlfriend.

Mark: *Laughs* Your kidding right.

Alvin: No I'm not.

Mark: So you left Brittany Miller!

Alvin: Yeah I did.

Mark: Dude why she's a hot piece of ass. And she is just a book worm always isolated.

Alvin: Well who cares I like her for the way she is not for her body.

Mark: What happend to you man. She can't even sing or talk.

Alvin: Yes she can and Brittany is her sister.

Mark: No way.

Alvin: Yes she is.

Mark: Well then she doesn't have talent.

That crushed Jeanette tears began to escape her eyes.

Mark: Aww is the nerd going to cry.

Alvin: Leave her alone.

Mark: Hang on.

Alvin: Listen man if you don't leave her alone I'm going your ass.

Mark: Okay whatever man you deserve a better girl than this.

Mark left and Alvin reached for Jeanette.

Alvin: Its okay Jeanette. I'm going to kick his ass right now.

Jeanette: Alvin don't!

But It was too late Alvin called Mark and punched him in the face.

Alvin: Apologise to my girl now!

Mark: Forget it.

Alvin then began to punch him in the face until Mark gave in. Alvin ran back with Jeanette and hugged her.

Alvin: Its okay Jean. Forget about it.

Jeanette continued to cry for a little bit more. Alvin continued to comfert Jeanette.

Alvin: You feel better now.

Jeanette: Yeah I do. Thank you Alvin.

Alvin: Come on let's go home.

Jeanette: Yeah okay.

They got up and threw their stuff away.

Alvin: Hang on I have to tie my shoe.

Jeanette: Okay.

Alvin got up and he picked up Jeanette from her legs and began to scream.

Jeanette: Alvin no. *Laughs* Alvin! *Laughs*

Alvin walked a little then put her down.

Alvin: Wanna listen to my iPod.

Jeanette: Sure.

Alvin put an earphone in Jeanettes ear and one on his and put the song By Your Side by Tokio Hotel.

No one knows how you feel  
No one there you'd like to see  
The day was dark and full of pain  
You write help with your own blood  
'Cause hope is all you've got  
You open up you eyes  
But nothings changed

I don't want to cause you trouble  
Don't wanna stay too long  
I just came here to say to you

Turn around, I am here  
If you want it's me you'll see  
Doesn't count, far or near  
I can hold you when you reach for me

Your life is meaningless  
Your diary full of trash  
It's so hard to get along with empty hands  
You're looking for the rainbow  
But it died not long ago  
It tried to shine just for you  
Until the end

I don't want to cause you trouble  
Don't wanna stay too long  
I just came here to say to you  
I am by your side  
Just for a little while

Turn around, I am here  
If you want it's me you'll see  
Doesn't count, far or near  
I can hold you when you reach for me

If the world makes you confused  
And your senses you seem to lose  
If the storm doesn't want to diffuse  
And you just don't know what to do  
Look around, I am here  
Doesn't count far or near

Alvin and Jeanette held hands and contiuned to walk towards Jeanettes house.

I am by your side  
Just for a little while

Turn around  
Turn around, I am here  
Turn around  
Doesn't count, far or near  
Turn around  
If you want it's me you'll see  
Turn around  
I can hold you when you reach for me  
Turn around, I am here  
Doesn't count, far or near

I am by your side  
Just for a little while  
We'll make it if we try

They made it to the front proch of Jeanettes house. Jeanette turns around and kisses her.

Brittany was looking out the window.

Brittany: Jeanette...Get inside Now!

Things are looking up  
Oh, finally  
I thought I'd never see the day  
When you'd smile at me

Alvin Continued to kiss Jeanette.

Brittany: Jeanette!

We always pull through  
Oh, when we try  
I'm always wrong  
But you're never right  
Oh, you're never right

Brittany pulled Jeanette and alvin did too.

Brittany: Alvin Let Her GO!

Honestly, can you believe  
We crossed the world while it's asleep?  
I'd never trade it in  
'Cause I've always wanted this and  
It's not a dream anymore, no  
It's not a dream anymore  
It's worth fighting for

Could have given up so easily  
I was a few cheap shots away  
From the end of me

Alvin: No Jeanettes mine.

Taken for granted  
Almost everything  
That I would have died for  
Just yesterday  
Just yesterday

Brittany: Alvin.

Honestly, can you believe  
We crossed the world while it's asleep?  
I'd never trade it in

Brittany: Alvin!  
'Cause I've always wanted this and  
It's not a dream anymore, no  
It's not a dream anymore  
It's worth fighting for

Alvin pulled Jeanette hard and ran with her.

Brittany: AAALLLVVVIIINNN!

God knows the world doesn't need another band  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh

Two weeks later.

Summer vacation has finally ended  
and all the Chipmunks and Chipettes were standing looking at Thomas Edison High School.

God knows the world doesn't need another band  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
But what a waste it would've been  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
I can't believe we almost hung it up  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
We're just getting started  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh

Everyone stared at each other.

Alvin: This is going to be a good year.

**The End...**

**Honestly, can you believe  
We crossed the world while it's asleep?  
I'd never trade it in  
'Cause I've always wanted this and  
It's not a dream anymore, no  
It's not a dream anymore, no, oh  
It's not a dream anymore, no, oh  
It's not a dream anymore  
It's worth fighting for**

****

I can't believe we almost hung it up  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
We're just getting started  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
I can't believe we almost hung it up  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
We're just getting started  
Yeah, we're just getting started

* * *

DAvEy: WELL HOW WAS THE ENDING GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY! ILL BE UPLOAD MY NEW ALVINETTE FIC IN A WEEK OR TWO.  
SO THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING REVIEWING AND ENJOYING THIS FIC SINCE THE BEGINNING. ILL SEE YOU GUYS LATER BYE.

SONG: For A Pessimist Im Pretty Optimistic

BAND: PARAMORE

SONG RIOT

BAND THE SOUNDS

SONG: BY YOUR SIDE

BAND: TOKIO HOTEL

SONG: LOOKING UP

BAND: PARAMORE

DAvEy-


End file.
